Dragons and Devotion
by loveyourdash
Summary: When Charlie Weasley becomes best friends with the daughter of a death eater in his first year of Hogwarts no one is more surprised than he is. A story of friendship, forbidden love and war. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my new story. I have only written the first two chapters so will be slow to upload as life is busy. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review- both positive and negative feedback is welcome. Review spur me on and help me to make the story better.

Chapter 1

To say that Charlie Weasley was excited would be an understatement. The year before he had watched his older brother and best friend disappear off to Hogwarts and return knowing all kinds of spells and having encountered all kinds of creatures and magic that had previously been unheard of to Charlie and now it was his turn. He had cheerfully waved goodbye to his mother who was angrily chasing round Fred who had just slipped a gnome from the garden into a passer-by's coat, thereby causing havoc on Platform 9 ¾. Inside the train Charlie waved goodbye to his brother Bill and went to find other first years, not keen to hang out solely with his older brother. He eventually found a group of other first years in the last carriage.

Charlie quickly introduced himself to the nervous group in front of him. The first person he was introduced to was Laura Abbott, a short, dark haired girl, next to her sat Dev Wood from East London. Dev looked the most nervous and explained that his parents were not wizards. He described finding out that he was a wizard and the surprise of both he and his parents. Charlie tried to put him at ease reassuring him that he also knew little of what he could expect to find at the school and his older brother as in second year. After ten minutes Dev looked slightly more reassured and Charlie turned his attention to the students sitting across the carriage.

Across from Dev and Laura were Oliver Sprout and Frances Fudge. The last person he was introduced to was a pale girl with long blonde hair and a thick fringe who introduced herself as Ophelia Rowle.

The conversation revolved around the classes everyone was most looking forward to. Frances was keen to start Herbology, she explained that her parents had a large greenhouse in their garden which was filled with interesting plants. Her parents had taught her lots about the different flowers and bushes that grew in there but she could not wait to find out more. Oliver said he couldn't wait to start transfiguration. He thought it would be fun to be able to tease his younger siblings by turning their favourite toys into beetles. Laura was not sure what classes she was most excited for but was eager to see the great hall and the forbidden forest. Dev listened intently, with everything he heard completely alien to him. He asked questions about Herbology and the great hall.

Ophelia said that she was eager to start flying lessons. Charlie agreed enthusiastically, claiming that even though first years could not have their own brooms that he was desperate to learn how to fly. Charlie and Ophelia then debated the outcome of the latest Quidditch league. Ophelia revealed herself of be a loyal supporter of the Holyhead Harpies while Charlie openly lamented his disappointment in the Chudley Cannons coming the bottom of the league once again. Ophelia and Charlie then spent almost an hour trying to explain Quidditch to Dev and teaching him all the rules.

When Dev expressed some enthusiasm for seeing the game Charlie invited him to be a Cannons fan but Ophelia recommended against it. Charlie defended the Cannons vigoiously, although after a snort of derision from Ophelia concluded somewhat somberly that at least they weren't as bad as the Wigtown Wanderers. With pleasant company and lively conversation the train journey to Hogwarts flew by. Soon they were ushered off the train onto a wet and windy platform. All six of them huddled together until they were called over by Hagrid and divided into boats. Charlie found himself in a boat with Ophelia, Oliver and Laura. The boat was slightly rocky from the wind but overall the passing was calm and the first years were mesmerised by the sight of the castle appearing in front of them.

The wonderment Charlie felt was soon replaced by fear when they got out of the boat and he was faced with the stern looking Professor McGonagall who looked as intimidating as his brother Bill had described. Charlie already knew that the formidable looking woman was the head of Gryffindor House and the Professor of Transfiguration. Bill had also told her that Professor McGonagall could turn into a cat but he refused to believe that it was possible.

The first years huddled together as Hagrid waved them goodbye and Professor McGonagall led them the up the stairs into the Entrance Hall. It was there she explained to them that a sorting hat would be placed on their heads and that hat would decide what house they would be placed into. Charlie fidgeted nervously. He wanted to be placed in Gryffindor like his brother and his parents. He wondered at their reaction if he was placed in Slytherin. The only thing he had ever heard about Slytherin is that was the house that all of the bad wizards were sorted into. HE glanced around and noticed that all of the others were nervous. Dev, who was now standing to one side of him looked practically green and Ophelia on his right seemed to be very preoccupied with a fancy looking broach on her robes. Charlie considered whispering some reassuring words to his new friends but did not have a chance as they were walked into the Great Hall.

The scene before them provided some distraction from having to put on the sorting hat. The hall was mesmerising and Charlie could barely take his eyes off the sky. Only doing so when the hat that had suddenly appeared in front of them started to sing. The sorting began, as Charlie was last he paid little attention to the initial sorting of the eleven year olds. Rather he looked around, spotting Dumbledore and his long beard, who he recognised off of his chocolate frog cards. He also spotted Hagrid who gave him a small nod. After examining the teachers at great length he turned his eyes to the Gryffindor table and spotted his red haired brother Bill who was smiling enthusiastically at him.

Charlie turned his focus back to the sorting Laura had been the first to have been sorted and have been placed in Hufflepuff. The sorting went on where he watched Frances get sorted into Ravenclaw. A young girl called Cedrella Johnston was sorted into Slytherin, a boy called Peter Jones was sorted into Hufflepuff. Soon they called Ophelia Rowle's name. She sat on the stool, looking very pale. The hat seemed to sit on her for longer than most of the others that had preceded her and she seemed to be getting paler the longer that she sat there. Eventually, after what felt like about ten minutes the hat opened its slit and yelled Gryffindor.

Ophelia looked slightly surprised and slightly upset as she slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table where she was quickly embraced by a group of other first years who had already been sorted. Charlie waited patiently for his turn as Titus Scamander was sorted into Hufflepuff and Aldo Umbridge was sorted into Slytherin. Eventually his name was called by Professor McGonagall. He sat on the stool and the hat was on his head for all of three seconds before it yelled Gryffindor.

Charlie jumped up enthusiastically and rushed over to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by his very happy brother. After getting a hug from Bill Charlie took his seat next to Ophelia. The next person to be sorted; Dev, also joined them at the Gryffindor table. As soon as the sorting was over the feast began. The table in front of them filled with food which Charlie and the others enthusiastically filled their plates with. Charlie glanced over at Ophelia who was sitting next to them half way through the meal, her plate filled with chicken and potatoes barely touched.

"Are you ok?" Charlie whispered.

She looked at him with her blue eyes, her long blonde hair covered half of his face. She shook her head. "My parents won't approve."

Charlie furrowed his brow, it took him a second to work out that she was not talking about the food. "Of Gryffindor?"

She nodded and leaned closer to them, "they were all in Slytherin. They will be so disappointed."

Charlie threw his arm around her, the way he did with his little sister Ginny when she was upset. "Don't worry, it will be ok. We will work out a way to tell them tomorrow."

She gave him a slight smile and a small nod and started eating. The rest of the evening was cheerful as everyone ate their fill and Nearly Headless Nick took it upon himself to share his wisdom with the newest Gryffindors. Eventually the plates were cleared and Dumbledore asked the Prefects to lead them to their dorms.

The next morning over breakfast Charlie and Dev destracted themselves from their nerves of starting real magic lessons by helping Ophelia draft a letter to her parents explaining that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Ophelia decided an upbeat tone was best and said in the letter that at least she wasn't a hufflepuff. Charlie had argued against that assertion, "that is rude. There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

"Well I know that but my parents disagree."

The first few weeks passed quickly for Charlie. Their classes were tougher than Charlie could have predicted but everything was more interesting than he could ever have imagined. Their first flying lesson took place in the first week and Charlie was the first to get the broom to fly into his hand and the first to fly more than a metre in height. He was amazed to see that Bill had not been lying about Profesor McGonagall's unique ability to become a cat. He had to be told to close his mouth by the Professor after she revealed her skill in their first lesson.

By the end of the first month Charlie had also established a group of friends from among the Gryffindor first years. Dev, Ophelia and a dark haired half-blood witch called Amory Bertram from Shetland. Ophelia had stuck close to Charlie since their conversation about the sorting hat and the letters to their parents. During their second week of term she had fiercely defended Charlie to a group of third year slytherins who made fun of his second hand robes and called him a ginger minger. The language Ophelia had used in retaliation had earned her two weeks of detention but she took it in her stride.

Dev had the bed next to Charlies and had the same enthusiasm over flying as Charlie, which was all it takes to became fast friends when you were eleven. Amory, who was in Ophelia's dorm room became friends with them after Charlie stood up to a rather ugly Slytherin boy over a comment he made about Amory's raven hair.

As predicted Ophelia's parents were disappointed in her sorting result and in the first weeks of school she got many letters from home which drove her to her dorm in tears. It transpired that all of her family had been enthusiastic Slytherins including Ophelia's older brother Thorfinn who had just finished Hogwarts and taken a job in Borgin and Burke. Charlie knew little of the shop or the Rowle family but when he asked Bill his brother told him that Borgin and Burkes was a shop in Knockturn Alley filled with dark magic.

In conversations about their families Ophelia normally stayed quiet while Amory talked about her mother witch and her muggle father's weird relationship and Dev asked pointed questions about what it was like to grow up with magic and described his muggle upbringing. The little Ophelia said about her family seemed to suggest that they were quite wealthy and old wizarding family, a great uncle of hers had once been the minister for magic.

However as the term progressed and the homework and lessons faced became more challenging Charlie thought little about Ophelia's background and instead their conversations focused on their life at Hogwarts and much of their spare time was spent exploring the great castle. At Christmas the four of them handed in their final essays of the term and headed home to visit their parents. Charlie was glad to be back in the chaotic Burrow alongside his brothers and sister. Three year old Ginny was wrecking havoc, sometimes with assistance of Fred and George.

On Christmas Eve they sat around the living room with Mrs Weasley's favourite musician playing over the wireless. Mrs Weasley had drank too much giggle water and was singing along in the corner. Fred and George where in the corner whispering. Ginny and Ron had been put to bed by Mr Weasley and Percy and Bill were both reading.

Mr Weasley pulled his second eldest son onto the kitchen to help him get some more pumpkin juice for the twins. While Charlie poured pumpkin juice by hand into the glasses for his young brothers Mr Weasley asked him about school.

"It is good," Charlie replied, "I am enjoying my classes and have got As and Bs in most of my essays so far. I couldn't believe it that Professor McGonagall is an animagus. I didn't even know what that is. When Bill told me she could turn into a cat I thought he was pulling my leg. Also I met Hagrid the gamekeeper. He was nursing an injured Bowtruckle and he let me meet it. It was so cool. He also told me loads about Bllywigs, did you know if they sting you they make you giddy?"

"No I didn't know that Charlie."

"I love being part of Gryffindor. We won our first Quidditch match against Slytherin and they won which was great! Especially because there is this horrible second year on the team who keeps calling Dev a… a…. mud… I don't want to say it."

"A mudblood?" Mr Weasley mouthed somberly.

"Yeah." Charlie replied sadly.

"That isn't very nice Charlie."

"I tried to stand up to him for Dev but the guy threatened to pound me into the dirt so Ophelia and Amory dragged me away."

"That was probably wise."

"Who are Amory and Ophelia? Are they other friends in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, they are other first years. Amory is from Shetland. Her mum does research into magical plants up there on one of the tiny islands which is only inhabited by sheep and her dad is a muggle. He is a dok-tour, apparently that is kind of like a healer."

"That is cool." Mr Weasley repeated, "A Dok-tour. I wonder how he heals people without magic."

"I'm not sure. I will ask Amory. Ophelia is from Bristol. Her dad works in the ministry. In the International Magical Office of Law."

"Oh really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. It was a prestigious team to be part of and Arthur knew a number of members of the team and wondered who Ophelia's father may be. "What is her dad's name?"

"I am not sure about his first name but Ophelia's last name is Rowle."

"Rowle?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. He knew Eridanus Rowle in the International Magical Office of Law. He was very successful in his role there but was not well liked. Primarily because of hisbarely disguised love of the dark arts. Eridanus Rowle had not openly supported he who must not be named but he had hinted at his approval during the wizarding war. He had also been a supporter of putting further restrictions on relationships with Muggles like they had in the United States.

"Is Ophelia in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah dad." Charlie said, as if surprised at his father's obtuseness before he wandered into the living room, pumpkin juice in hand, leaving his father in the kitchen worried about his son's new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

First year of Hogwarts passed for them as if it was a blink of the eye. Dev invited Charlie to stay with his family for part of the summer so for two weeks Dev introduced Charlie to muggle video games and to football, which Charlie found boring. What game could be interesting with only one ball? He said to his father when he returned to the Burrow and was faced with in-depth questions about muggle life.

Charlie heard from Amory sporadically over the summer. She was spending the summer in Sweden with her parents to allow her mother to monitor the growth of a rare Swedish plant which could ease the sting of a fire crab. He heard from Ophelia every week. She was not enjoying her summer in the Somerset countryside with only her much older brother for company. The only thing that was clear from her letters was that she was spending as much free time as possible trying to practice Quidditch to be on the team. Charlie was doing the same. Now he knew how to fly he was practicing daily with his brother Bill. Bill was a rubbish player and an unenthusiastic participant in Charlie's scheme but he was a good brother so he loyally helped as much as he could. Charlie could not help but wish Ophelia could come and stay so he could play against her. She was a natural flyer according to Madam Hooch and Charlie was confident she had a good shot at making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However he doubted her parents would allow her to come stay given the reaction many Slytherins had to him and his brother Bill.

By the time summer ended and the first term of second year was due to begin Charlie was confident was good enough to at least try out for the team and excited to begin his second year at Hogwarts.

His parents loaded him and Bill back on to the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Station on the last day of summer with hugs and corned beef sandwiches. As soon as he was on the train Bill left to find his friends and Charlie did the same. He found Ophelia, Amory and Dev in a carriage with a few Hufflepuff second years that had been in their Hufflepuff class the year before. They ate cauldron cakes from the food trolley lady and discussed their summers. Ophelia remained silent for most of the journey, Dev looked like he was about to prod her about her summer but Amory threw him a look which made him think twice.

Ophelia's bad mood lasted through the sorting ceremony and through the feast. Charlie worried about his friends but knew she didn't want to talk about her summer and her horrible family.

When classes started the next day Ophelia's quiet and changeable mood quickly transformed into her cheerful self. By the time they left Transfiguration at the end of the first day of term Ophelia was chatting enthusiastically to Dev.

Ophelia and Charlie spent almost every night for the first few weeks of term practicing their flying skills. Amory had no interest in Quidditch or flying so chose to spend her evening at the wizard chess club or studying. Dev as initially keen to join them but when the weather became bad he was the first to drop out. Charlie and Ophelia's determination prevailed and the pair would practice in a thunderstorm until it was too dark to see the balls.

Charlie wanted to get the seeker position in the team. Afraid to let out a snitch in case they lost it Ophelia learnt a spell from Thorfinn over the summer which allowed her to curse a quaffle to fly around at thirty miles an hour for a few hours. It was helpful and to return the favour Charlie spent hours acting as the keeper for Ophelia as she tried to score against him. The time they spent practicing also meant they had to spend hours, often late into the night, studying together. When try outs came a month into term Charlie considered Ophelia his best friend.

When the try outs finally came Charlie flew better than he ever had before. He was pleased with the outcome but Ophelia had an awful day. The weather took a turn for the worse shortly before her try out and she found it nearly impossible to see the quaffle and she was lucky to catch it as many times as she did.

They were advised by the team captain that the results would be announced on Friday so Charlie tried his best to cheer Ophelia up by pulling a prank on Cedrella Johnston who had called Ophelia a blood traitor at the end of first year. The prank of placing a frog in her bag landed him his first ever detention at Hogwarts but it was worth it to see Ophelia crying with laughter at the sight of Cedrella screaming hysterically and running down the hall with her robes hoisted up.

Ultimately Charlie was the only second year appointed to the team. He took up the role of the Seeker. The role he had most wanted to play. Ophelia was placed as a reserve chaser and invited to play at practices with the team every other week. She was disappointed but masked it well for Charlie's benefit. Charlie made a conscious effort not the talk about the team and the upcoming match against Slytherin too much.

Just before the first match Charlie was filled with nerves. The night before his mind had been filled with endless visions, all of which resulted in his humiliation; falling off his broom, getting distracted and losing sight of the snitch, the nightmare ideas went on and on.

The next morning at breakfast Amory and Dev were excited for the game and left the breakfast table early in order to get prime seats in the Gryffindor stand. Ophelia lagged behind, asking them to save her a seat and buttered Charlie a plate of toast. With a small smile she passed it down the table to him.

Charlie looked at the plate, nerves had stolen his appetite completely but he remembered a conversation with Ophelia a few months earlier in which he told her he never flew as well when he was hungry. He took a bite of the toast and then a second and a third before Ophelia stood and joined the remaining Gryffindor second years on their way to the game.

Gryffindor beat Slytherin. The game was a tense one. The Gryffindor Keeper a large ginger guy called Ivor Sweeny struggled to defend the onslaught posed by the three Slytherin cheaters. Their actions were just short of cheating. Professor McGonagall stood shaking her fist at the Slytherin chasers as they used every underhand tactics they could including knocking a Gryffindor beater off of his broom when the ref was too busy yelling another Slytherin chaser for tossing a rogue bulger at Charlie.

The Slytherins had ninety points when Charlie spotted the snitch and made for it. The Slytherin seeker was too busy watching the ensuing drama with the chasers and the referee to notice the snitch of Charlie chasing it. Charlie almost lost sight of it as he flew about the Hufflepuff stand but he found it again almost immediately, about a metre of the commentator, hoovering as if it wanted him to catch it. He dived and grabbed it in the hand. Cheering as he held it tightly in his fist just above his head. The Slytherin team were shocked as the Gryffindor's exploded with cheers. Charlie found himself enveloped by the rest of the team. The whole team flew round the pitch arm in arm cheering with enthusiasm.

When they landed back on the pitch the team was embraced by the entire Gryffindor house. All of them united in their relief that they had not been defeated by Gryffindor. Charlie soon found Amory, Ophelia and Dev, who hugged each other, jumping up and down in their triumph. The party that was held that night in the Gryffindor common room was loud and lively. The Gryffindor house was relieved that they had captured victory from the jaws of defeat and Charlie was declared the hero of the match.

Fifth year Ada Honeyduke had sent an owl to her parents who had sent her back three boxes carried by eight owls of sweets from Honeydukes sweet shop. Soon everyone in Gryffindor tower was high on sugar and pumpkin juice. At four in the morning Professor McGonagall appeared in her dressing gown, with her hair in rollers and ordered them to bed.

The jubilant high of winning the Quidditch match followed Charlie for much of the rest of the term. Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw by an even narrower lead than Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin after a mammoth five hour long match, which meant that Gryffindor still had a strong chance of winning the Quidditch House Cup. Classes were going well. Charlie was still averaging Bs in most of them, but with his focus this term being on Quidditch he was getting a few more Cs than in first year. Dev was struggling with transfiguration, it took him twice the amount of practice to get to grips with spells than anyone else but he excelled at Potions and had recently been invited to join the Potions Club, which often did not allow people to join until their third year of Hogwarts.

One night a week before Christmas the four friends escounced themselves in a set of armchairs in the corner. Ophelia and Dev were trading their Chocolate Frog Cards while Amory was writing Charlie's Herbology essay.

"Do you have Adalbert Waffling?" holding up his own version of his card as an offering.

"About a hundred," Ophelia replied. "I really want Amarllo Lestoat."

"The only way I would hand over my Amarillo Lestoat card is if you gave me Babayaga, Falco Aesalon and Jocunda Skyes."

"Dev there is no way I am handing over Babayaga and you know it."

"Then no dice."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ivor, the keeper and head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Hey Ivor! I am glad you came over, I wanted to talk to you on how I can improve my dive speed. I know I am quick but I still feel like I could push my broom a little further."

Ivor nodded, "Yeah Charlie. Your speed is good and to be honest I doubt you could push your broom much further. I am trying to get Madam Hooch to upgrade the Hogwarts brooms but she is reluctant, in the mean time we just have to make do with what we have." Charlie nodded, he knew his parents couldn't afford to buy him a racing broom, not with so many brothers and sisters and he didn't want to ask as it would just put more pressure on his father.

Ivor turned his attention to Ophelia. "Hey Ophelia Rowle right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hester Wildsmith, one of our chasers is pulling out of the team. She had just been made president of the gobstone club and for some reason she wants to dedicate more time to the gobstone club." Ivor looked apathetic to the news. "Anyway you are on the reserve list for chasers and I was hoping you would be up for coming to practice next term. I have also invited Joel Banning but he is a bit of a nightmare, although don't tell him I said that, so if you fly better the spot on the team is yours."

Ophelia could not stop the smile from spreading across her face. With more enthusiasm than Charlie, Dev and Amory had ever seen her display she replied to Ivor, "That sounds great Ivor! Just let me know when the first practice is."

Ivor reassured her that he would and made his way back across the common room to join his friends. Ophelia made a small squeal of excitement and Amory bounced across the coffee table, smudging Charlies Herbology essay in the process and hugged Ophelia.

Ophelia's cheerful mood only last a few days before the tension between Ophelia and her parents came to a head and Ophelia's mother wrote to her to say that she should remain at Hogwarts for Christmas. With Dev going back to London and Amory visiting her grandmother in Ireland and Charlie returning to the Burrow Ophelia was facing Christmas at Hogwarts alone. Charlie had invited her back to the Burrow but Professor McGonagall advised that her parents would need to consent to the plan and with the Rowle's emphasis on pure bloods both Charlie and Ophelia knew that was an impossibility.

The night before the holidays Charlie decided to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas as well. Mrs Weasley was perplexed by the decision and a little upset that her second son was choosing to spend his Christmas at school. Mr Weasley said nothing. Bill said it was because Dad disliked Ophelia's father and was uncertain as to whether she would be a good friend for Charlie.

"That is ridiculous. Ophelia is one of my best friends. Dad doesn't know what Amory or Dev's parents are like. For all he knows Dev's dad is a thief or Amory's mum is a dark witch."

Bill agreed, "Ophelia doesn't seem to be anything like the Rowles. She is a Gryffindor for a start. She is also is the polar opposite Thorfinn Rowle. He was in final year when I was in first year. He is a complete psychopath. He would beat people up for looking at his weirdly. He was nearly expelled twice in his final year. Apparently his father had to plead with Dumbledore to let him finish his NEWTs but it was pointless as he failed them anyway."

"Ophelia isn't a psycho."

"I know but her family think we are blood traitors. It must be hard to be raised with that attitude and then to forget it overnight."

Despite what Bill said Charlie knew Ophelia wasn't like her family, she cared deeply about Dev, a muggle born and was best friends with Amory, a half blood. If she had cared so deeply about blood status she would have been friends with some of the other pure blood Gryffindor first years rather than be friends with them.

Charlie enjoyed his first Hogwarts at Christmas. Ophelia and Charlie were the only Gryfindors who had stayed for the holidays and so had the tower almost completely to themselves. Much of Charlie's time was spent practicing flying and Quidditch with Ophelia. On Christmas day they exchanged gifts. Charlie received his hand knitted jumper from his mum, she had knitted a giant snitch on it and his father had sent him some thermal Quidditch gloves. He also got a box of Honeyduke Mice Pops from Bill. Ophelia received a pretty Quill from Amory and a bag with an undetectable extension charm from her Aunt. Of her parents and brother she heard nothing.

Ophelia was unusually cheerful all of Christmas morning and for Christmas Dinner and Charlie sensed it was because her parents had not even sent her a card. By the time Christmas night came though the brave face she was putting on started to fade. After a game of explosive snap Charlie decided to cheer her up by giving her his Christmas present. Earlier in the day they had exchanged a box of Chocolate Frogs each, but that is not all that he had gotten her.

He had wrapped it in brown paper he had borrowed from Bill. She seemed surprised when he handed it to her and she eagerly unwrapped the paper. Seeing it was an Amarillo Lestoat card she smiled. "How did you find this?"

"I had to trade Dev almost half my chocolate frog cards for it." Charlie admitted, he felt a slight blush creep up his neck and was thankful that it did not make it to his face.

"Charlie!" She opened her mouth to protest before she could say anything he simply said "Happy Christmas" and went up the stairs to his dormitory.

* * *

Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who has followed and favorited this story. This chapter is a long one! I hope you enjoy!**

Second, third and fourth year of Hogwarts passed by with little change in the life of Charlie and his three best friends lives. Dev continued to excel in Potions and was scraping Accetable's in Transfiguration with the help of Ophelia by the time they started their fifth year. Amory was still part of the gobstone club and had begun dating a rather nice boy from Hufflepuff called Norvel Bonham in the middle of their fourth year of Hogwarts. Ophelia had secured her place in the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the end of second year and had managed to retain it ever since. Ophelia, Charlie and the rest of the team had won the Quidditch Cup in second year and secured the cup every subsequent year.

When Charlie was in fourth year his brother Percy had started at Hogwarts. Percy took school very seriously and had amassed a group of studious friends, largely from Ravenclaw house. With his glasses and his hand me down clothes Percy was ripe for bullies but managed avoid teasing from all but the Slytherins. Having Bill Weasley, the coolest student in Hogwarts, and to a lesser extent Charlie Weasley, the Quidditch hero as brothers probably helped his cause considerably.

Charlie had been asked to be Quidditch Captain at the start of his fifth year, becoming the youngest Quidditch captain in almost thirty years. Mrs Weasley had been so proud that she had gushed about to everyone she talked to over the summer. Although she had not been quite as gushing about the appointment as she had been about Bill being made a prefect. Charlie didn't let that bother him as he felt no need to compete with Bill. Charlie enjoyed Quidditch and there had been some talk from Madam Hooch of introducing the young seeker to some of the scouts for professional teams. Charlie thought that this was unlikely to come to fruition but it was not immune to the compliment.

Another passion Charlie had found was the class Care for Magical Creatures. He had begun it in third year of Hogwarts and had instantly fallen in love with the subject. Professor Kettleburn was an enthusiastic teacher who welcomed Charlie's keen interest in the subject and encouraged him greatly. At the end of his fourth year Professor Kettleburn had introduced him to Newt Scamander. Newt was one of Charlie's heroes and Newt had instantly took a liking to the laid back young student. After a few weeks of correspondence Charlie had been invited to spend two weeks in Dorset with Newt and his wife Tina studying Thunderbirds. It had been the highlight of his summer.

Fifth year started like every other, with his friends in the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express. The four of them sat together eating caldron cakes, playing the Magical Symbols Game and discussing their summers. Dev had spent the summer in Spain with his grandparents who had retired to live there the year before and had met a nice Spanish girl who whom he was in regular correspondence. He had not told her he was a wizard and she had been impressed by his ability to train owls to deliver letters to her. Amory had spent two weeks of the summer with Norvel's family in Wales and two weeks in Canada with her dad. Charlie was fascinated by muggle airplanes so asked loads of questions to Dev and Amory about them. He found the information they gave him fascinating and made a mental note while he listened to write to his dad to tell them about the tray tables, food trolleys and safety demonstrations ("Hang on, the plane staff stand at the front of the plane and blow into a plastic wallet that would keep you afloat if you crashed into the sea?"). Ophelia had spent a month of the summer with Amory. The other month had been spent at home with her family and had not been particularly pleasant.

Though Ophelia had not mentioned it in any of her correspondence Charlie knew that her brother had been sent to prison for attacking a muggle. His father had shown him the article in the newspaper in an attempt to dissuade him from being too friendly with Ophelia. It had caused a scandal, though her father's career seemed to be weathering it well. Her letters hinted at her mother's distress and father's anger at Thorfinn's arrest. She had spent the last few weeks of her summer with Amory in Shetland. She had grown out her fringe over the summer. Sitting across from her on the train Charlie thought she looked pretty. The thought surprised him though he could not deny the truth of it.

The feast that night was enjoyable. It seemed like the Hogwarts house elves were striving to outdo themselves with the first feast of the year. Charlie sat sandwiched between Ophelia and Dev. Conversation flowed between them at Bill, who was sitting across from Charlie with his friends Louis and Boston.

Dev told them about his summer in Spain and described different kinds of Spanish food that he tried. Bill wondered if the House elves would whip him up some Paella sometime. Before they had time to move on from their conversation about Spain a large dish of Paella appeared before them. They all tucked in with enthusiasm and their conversation moved to one of Charlie's favourite topics; Quidditch. It had been another bad year for the Cannons and in the International League England had not performed well. "Don't remind me." Ophelia and Charlie said in unison when Dev brought up England's defeat by Azerbaijan just a week earlier. Both were excited for the new school year and Ophelia was confident that with Charlie on the team her spot would be safe. She had no reason to fear regardless of who the captain was as she could outfly everyone in Gryffindor House save Charlie.

In the first week of fifth year they were offered careers classes by their head of house and much of the conversation revolved around people's intentions for leaving Hogwarts. It was important as at the end of the year they would have to pick their NEWT classes. Dev wanted to become a potioneer and was confident that it was within his reach, he was top of their year and was doing potions that seventh years would struggle with. Amory had no clue what she wanted to do. Ophelia wanted to become healer and Charlie had already begun looking into research positions for magical animals.

The whole topic of conversation caused a lot of stress for everyone which was accelerated by the fact it was their OWL year and the workload seemed to have doubled. Each class they were participating in seemed more intense that the year before. The spells were more complicated, the essays were longer and the tasks they were asked to undertake were more time consuming. The four friends committed early in the first month of term to help each other as much as they could. Dev took on the role of proof reading everyone's Potions and Muggle Studies essays, Charlie did the same with Magical Creatures class and defence against the dark arts, Amory Herbology and Ophelia transfiguration and Charms. The systems worked well and all four were getting exceeding expectations in most of their subjects by Christmas. Ophelia was getting outstandings in most of her clases. Charlie teased that she was a being a show off.

The other priority for Charlie was the Quidditch team. Ophelia made it back onto the team with ease as one of the best fliers in Hogwarts. Charlie reckoned she was even better than he was. The other two Gryffindor chasers were new, a third year called Avery Mantowack and a fourth year called Deia Ivanova who showed some substantial promise. Charlie left the training of the new chasers to Ophelia who took to it with ease. The two seventh year beaters remained on the team for their final year even in the face of NEWTs and the Keeper was also new to the team. He was a second year called Oliver Wood and was a natural on a broom, although he was a bit intense.

The Gryffindor team practiced three times a week. Once on a Tuesday morning before breakfast and on a Wednesday and Thursday night. With three new people on the team and as this was his first year as a captain Charlie felt the pressure of motivating his team. He tried to give them encouraging talks after each practice and got mixed reactions. Oliver Wood would nod enthusiastically, the seventh year beaters would normally leave before he could begin and Ophelia would sit there and laugh hysterically at his words. Deia and Avery seemed to sit there patiently and rather disinterestedly.

The team managed to pull together well and they won their first match against Slytherin with a substantial margin putting them at the top of the league table, while a lot could change between now and the summer term Charlie was confident that they were in a good position to make the final. Shortly after their win over Slytherin they had another practice. It had been a wet and mesierable one but everyone had worked hard so Charlie let them go earlier than normal. Charlie stood outside the changing room waiting for Ophelia when Deia approached him.

"Hey Charlie." She said with a small smile, "practice was good tonight."

"Yeah," He replied nodding his head at the tiny dark haired girl in front of him, "thanks for working so hard."

"Oh no problem! You are a great coach you know." Charlie furrowed his brow, slightly confused by the sudden compliment. He was about to open his mouth to thank her when Ophelia appeared from the changing room door.

"Isn't he though?" Ophelia asked, linking her arm with his.

Charlie was confused by Ophelia's action, she never linked arms with him but he obediently said goodbye to a disappointed looking Deia and made his way up to the castle with Ophelia. Charlie thought no more of the incident as Ophelia started discussing the wronki feint he had been practicing that evening.

At Halloween Charlie, Dev, Ophelia and Amory took the day off studying and Quidditch to go to Hogsmeade. The four of them started their day in Scrivenshaft's Quill shop as Ophelia needed a new Quill. They made their way to Gladrags to get Dev a new hat and then went to Zonkos so that Charlie could pick up a birthday present for Fred and George.

After their shopping was done they made their way to the Three Broomsticks bought themselves butterbeers and settled into a booth. The conversation flowed from the latest gossip from the gobstones club, to the upcoming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin to the newest news in the daily prophet. The day was as enjoyable as any day Charlie could remember. Following their butterbeers by the warm fires in the Three Broomsticks they went to the Hogwarts feast in which the house elves seemed to outdo their own exemplary standards.

(*&^%$£""$$£%^&*()*&^%$£"£$%^&*()*&^%$££"$%^&*(*)*&^%$£

Gryffindor Quidditch team were the favourite to win by Christmas. Having destroyed Slytherin's defence and won Four hundred and eighty to twenty at the first match of the season. One hundred and fifty of those points had been scored by Ophelia and Charlie had won the game for them by catching the snitch from literally under the broom of the Slytherin Seeker. With the atmosphere in Hogwarts being so jubilant Bill had planned an end of term party the night before everyone left for the Christmas holidays. Charlie and Dev had been keen to assist with his plan and determined that they would organise the food if Bill and his friends sorted invites (albeit an easy task), decorations or entertainment.

Charlie, typically left his contribution to the organisation of food to the day before and was devastated when he found out that Ada Honeyduke was leaving Hogwarts a day early to celebrate Christmas with her extended family in Canada.

With no back up plan he turned to Ophelia for help. As true friends do in these situations she gave him a look so he knew how silly he had been to not organise himself sooner before she helped him. She led him out of the common room and down the stairs to the ground floor, then beyond to the basement. She stood in front of a painting of fruit and tickled the pear.

Charlie stood observing Ophelia with a confused look on his face. His confusion was replaced with surprise when the portrait opened. He followed Ophelia in and was greeted by the sight of house elves rushing forward to greet him and Ophelia.

"Are you hungry Miss?" One said, holding u a tray of empire biscuits. "Sir?"

"No thank you" Ophelia replied as Charlie reached for the biscuit.

"Thanks, this looks delicious." He turned to Ophelia. "What is this?"

"This is the kitchen." She said with a small grin.

Charlie had not known where the kitchen was, and while he had known that the food had been prepared and the school had been cleaned by house elves he had had no idea how many lived and worked in Hogwarts. Ophelia took the lead and asked them for the supplies they needed for the party. The house elves were happy to obliged and agreed they would provide voulevants, mini sausages, pizzas as well as cupcakes with red Griffyndor icing and red jelly.

By the time they exited the kitchen the only thing Charlie needed to get for the party was butterbeer. Ophelia was convinced they could get that too but that it would take a bit more time.

That night Ophelia appeared in his dormitory and shook him awake. He was confused and slightly disorientated when he woke up to see Ophelia hovering above him. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"We're going to get butterbeer."He obediently got up, throwing a jumper on over his t-shirt. It looked silly with his checked pyjama bottoms but he didn't have time to think about that as he followed Ophelia down the stairs. "Ophie, wait up." He replied as he followed her out of the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the mirror on the fourth floor. In front of it she whispered Alohomara and stood back. Charlie, still wiping his his eyes tired found himself shaken awake by the sight of the mirror swinging open to reveal a secret passageway.

He watched as Ophelia climbed through it and with unbridled curiosity followed her. "Close the mirror behind you." She whispered to him, using her wand to light the way in front of them. Charlie whispered lumos and followed her. Ophelia's hair looked luminous in the light of his wand as she walked in front of him.

He followed her until the tunnel started to go up again and Charlie found himself following Ophelia out of a hole in a tree. "Where are we?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Where are we going?"

"The Hogs Head."

"Ophelia we are going to get in so much trouble. We aren't allowed outside the castle. Let's turn back."

Ophelia turned around and with only one look challenged him to follow her. He took a deep breath and followed her, knowing that at least if he got expelled Ophelia would be right there with him. It took them ten minutes to get to the Hogs Head. Charlie had never been in to the dodgey looking bar. It looked like it was about to close but Ophelia pushed through the door to the nearly empty pub regardless. The bar man didn't look surprised to see her.

"Ophelia Rowle." He said gruffly.

"Yes."

He nodded and disappeared through a door in the back of the room. "Ophie what are we doing here?"

"We are getting butterbeer." She turned round with a mischievous smile.

"How do we know he won't report us to Dumbledore."

She squeezed his arm reassuringly, "because the bar man is Dumbledore's brother Aberforth."

Charlie was shocked submission as he considered the information she had just given him he concluded that Ophelia was a genius. He had already known that but tonight reconfirmed it. Everyone knew that Dumbledore and his brother didn't get on and so it was unlikely Aberforth was going to send an owl up to the headmaster and snitch them up. He had heard rumors that Aberforth had owned the Hogs Head but he had not known them to be true.

Aberforth reappeared with two large boxes of butterbeer floating in front of them. Ophelia paid Aberforth and bid him a goodnight. The two walked back through Hogsmeade towards the tree that they had clambered out of. Charlie guided the butterbeer safely through the entrance of the passage and down the tunnel. They soon found themselves back in the wide passageway where they could walk side by side. Charlie was elated at their adventure. He was used to following the rules but he felt fearless after breaking them with Ophelia.

A few days later at the party everyone was impressed by the bottles of butterbeer Charlie had charmed to float around the room and the dishes of self-replacing canapes that moved seamlessly between the crowds. Bill was impressed by his younger brother's efforts and Ophelia encouraged Charlie to take all the credit. Deia was particularly keen to express her enthusiasm for Charlie's efforts. She clung onto his arm as she asked him to tell her how he managed to get butterbeer into the castle. He tried to brush her off, telling her that he could not reveal his tricks. Deia was persistent in her attentions to him and would not seem to take Charlie's hints that he just wanted to enjoy himself with his friends. Shortly after ten Ophelia retired to bed.

Charlie was confused as to why his best friend was suddenly overcome with exhaustion after helping to plan this party and being so excited for it. Around eleven he managed to escape Deia's grasp and headed up to his dorm room. He grabbed his broom and flew round the tower to Ophelia's window. He knocked on persistently until Ophelia opened. She was wearing a nightdress with flowers on it and her eyes looked slightly puffy.

"What do you want?" Ophelia asked with a pout.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" He asked with a grin. She looked at him and looked at his broom and then looked back at him. She reached out her hand and he grabbed it, pulling her onto his broom behind him. The old broom went slower with both their weights on it but neither of them were that bothered as they flew over the forbidden forest and across the lake. Ophelia held onto his waist tightly. Her fingers gripping onto the front of his jumper.

They looped back around and landed on the North tower. They hopped off the broom and laid down on the roof. Their conversation quickly reverted to an old favourite; would you rather. That night the game revolved around creature you would rather get eaten by.

"Manticore or Quintaped?" Ophelia asked.

"That is a hard one." Charlie replied. "Is the manticore stinging me first or will it eat me alive while signing to me?"

"Both are going to eat you alive." Ophelia replied.

"Then I have to go with the Quintaped, I don't think I like the idea of the manticore crooning over me while I am being eaten." Charlie said. "What is your stance?"

"I am not sure. I think that the manticore's crooning may be soothing."

The pair broke out into hysterical laughter which didn't subsist for several minutes.

"I think we will have missed most of the party."

"I'm not that bothered." Charlie replied.

"You seemed to be getting on well with Deia." She said quietly.

"She is ok, she was a bit clingy though."

"You are so oblivious."

"What do you mean?"

"Deia likes you?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows, "What? No she doesn't."

"Do you like her?"

Charlie paused before he replied, "no. No, I don't like her."

Charlie heard Ophelia release a breath. "We should get back." She said before he could think about what her reaction might mean.

They arrived back to find that the party had been shut down by Professor McGonagall. Charlie bid Ophelia goodnight and disappeared upstairs to the girl's dorm room and Charlie disappeared up to his own bed.

The next day everyone left to go home after breakfast. Charlie spent his breakfast with Dev discussing their homework for the Christmas period.

Bill, Percy and Charlie arrived back at the burrow around ten in the morning to the usual chaos. Fred and George had managed to set fire to the roof that morning with some experiment that they had been doing In their room. Ron and Ginny had fallen out.

Charlie and Bill volunteered to de-gnome the garden even though it was one degrees celcius. As the competitive brothers that they were they turned the game into a competition. Bill was taller but Charlie was stronger making them pretty evenly matched.

"So where did you disappear to last night."

"I went out for a flight on my broom."

"On your own?"

"No, Ophelia came."

"Things would be easier if you just asked her out you know."

"What do you mean?" Charlie replied, "why would I ask her out?"

"Because you like her and she obviously likes you."

"Don't be silly, we are just friends."

"Given the daggers she was throwing at Deia last night she definitely harbours some unfriend like feelings for you."

Charlie shrugged off his brother's words and when they had finally thrown all the gnomes from the garden he went in and retreated to Ron's room to discuss the Cannon's dismal results. When Mr Weasley arrived home from work they made their way down the kitchen to have dinner. Mr Weasley caught up with the boy's news from term. Percy was keen to expel everything he had learnt in classes while Bill and Charlie were more enthused by their social life, Quidditch and the parties.

It wasn't until Charlie got into bed that night in the room that he shared with Bill that he thought about his brother's words. He wondered if Ophelia really did like him. He didn't think it was possible that she would like him that way. She was, after all, incredibly out of his league. Ophelia was one of the smartest girls in her class and she was also the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. She was also funny and kind. She was enchanting. She was so out of his league. The thought that she liked him though made his stomach do back flips.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The second term hit Charlie with a bang. The workload seemed to have tripled over night and Charlie seemed to spend much of his free time in January and February in front of the fire with scrolls of paper and books laid out in front of him. He even spent his Saturday afternoons, after Quidditch practice, in the library studying just to keep on top of homework.

Ophelia, Dev, Charlie and Amory continued to help each other as much as they could and together they seemed to make it through. Time seemed to go by so much quicker when they were so busy and before Charlie knew it was March.

One afternoon the team finished a particularly dire Quidditch practice. Oliver Wood's flying had been all over the place. Deia had complained the entire practice, though Charlie could hardly blame her as the wind and rain made it impossible to enjoy the practice. They ended the practice early when Averie slammed straight into Oliver and broke her nose.

Deia and Oliver accompanied her to the hospital wing while Averie insisted that she was fine. Charlie tidied aware the snitch before he joined the others in the changing room. He took a long hot shower, only emerging after everyone had left. At least he had thought everyone left until Ophelia appeared in the changing room. Charlie was thankful that he was half dressed, with his jeans on, when she appeared.

"Hey, I have a surprise."

"What?"

"Hurry up and get dressed." Ophelia yelled as she walked back out the door.

He dressed quickly and emerged from the changing room moments later. She was standing in the rain, getting wet but with a smile on her face.

"So I got you a surprise." She said with a smile. "Call it a late birthday present."

"Ok." Charlie replied, somewhat hesitant. His birthday had happened just before Christmas and she had already bought his a book about Quidditch. He wondered briefly is she was going to play a prank on him. His fear was compounded by the words that followed.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Charlie obeyed. He felt her place something slimey on his hand. "You can open your eyes now." He heard her giggle. He opened his eyes to see a slimey green plant in his hands.

"Thanks Ophie," He replied hesitantly.

She let out a loud laugh at his lack of enthusiastic response. "It is gillyweed."

""Ok." Charlie replied, his brow furrowed. He knew what gillyweed was for but he didn't know why he would want it.

"I thought we could go for a swim."

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "A swim?"

"Yep." She replied, "I thought we could explore the lake. I have enough Gillyweed for us to both go down there for an hour. I know you want to see the Selkies."

Charlie was excited by the plan. He had been swimming in the lake before with Dev, normally in the summer, but without the ability to swim under water for a long period of time the only lake creatures he had seen was the giant squid. "Lets go!" He said enthusiastically.

Before they dived into the lake Ophelia cast a spell to keep them warm in the cold water. Ophelia dived in gracefully while Charlie dive bombed into the water. Under the water Charlie felt the gills appear in his neck and his toes become webbed. He looked across the water to Ophelia who was staring at her newly webbed fingers with unbridled curiosity.

After a few minutes they swam further into the lake. The first creature they spotted was a fresh water plympie. The lake was filled with them. They came across some grindylows which they had to fight off. After the Grindylows they finally arrived at the merpeople colony and met the selkies. The outskirts of their colony had rocks painted with merpeople carry spears. The Selkies watched them from their stone houses as they swam through. One of them waved and another stopped them to say hello.

They reached the top of the water after fifty minutes. Their gillyweed was running out so they floated just below the water until their gills disappeared back into their necks. They shivered as the clambered out of the lake. Ophelia cast a drying spell over both of them and Charlie conjured a fire from his wand to help warm them.

"Ophelia, that was the best late birthday present ever. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I can't believe how stunning their colony is." Charlie said, looking back into the lake as if in awe.

Ophelia just smiled and let him ramble about the merpeople the entire way back to the castle. The buzz of Charlie's adventure in the lake continued for the rest of the week. On Sunday he had bored Amory with his discussion of the merpeople's building structure and with painstaking details of how fresh water plympies moved. Dev, tried to be a good friend and listen patiently. Amory did not try to hide her boredom.

"He is going to go on about this for weeks Ophie." She moaned to her friend.

"But look at how happy he is." Amory tutted at her friend's response. "His enthusiasm is contagious." Ophelia defended herself from her friend's criticism.

"Only for you." Amory retorted, "I don't understand why you don't just pull yourselves together, find a corner and make out." She whispered to her friend.

"Amory!" Ophelia scoulded, a telling blush creeping up her neck. "We don't like each other like that."

"You know Ophelia, denial isn't just a river in Egypt." She stood up and walked away, flicking her dark hair behind her before Ophelia could come up with a suitable retort.

The Gryffindor team won their Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and then their match against Hufflepuff and won the Quidditch cup for the third year in a row. They had won by a substantial margin and Charlie was immensely proud of his team. Even though the victory came just a week before his O.W.L.S Charlie was determined to throw the party of the year.

As soon as the match was over and the team were done hugging each other and Charlie was done hugging his three best friends Amory and Ophelia disappeared off to Hogsmeade to pick up some butterbeer and Dev accompanied Charlie to the kitchen to get some celebratory foods.

The party was a wild one, with everyone delighted to be the reigning champions at the school and everyone determined to blow off steam before the end of the year. Unlike the last party Deia did not hang onto Charlie's every word, she had moved on to Josh Russell, a handsome sixth year. This news seemed to have pleased Ophelia for some reason. Shortly before midnight a few of the more musical Gryffindors' got together in front of the fire and started playing covers of well know bands. Charlie, Amory, Dev and Ophelia found themselves doing the pogo and dancing furiously.

It continued until Professor McGonagall came in at three in the morning in her tartan dressing gown and insisted that enough was enough. It was time for them to go to bed. They had no choice but to obey.

The week following the win was spent immersed in studying. Charlie was feeling confident about Transfiguration, Care For Magical Creatures and Defence Against The Dark Arts. He was feeling less confident about History of Magic, Charms and Arthimacy. Hours blurred into one as he read and reread hundreds of facts, memorised multiple spells and practiced stargazing. The whole time his three best friends were at his side.

The exams themselves were horrific. Care for Magical Creatures had been a breeze for Charlie. Ophelia had done well with the questions on Grindlows having recently encountered them. Ophelia was confident that she aced muggle studies and charms. Dev was panicking that his giggling potion wasn't quite the right shade of yellow but aside from that was feeling confident. All in all spirits were relatively high as the foursome entered their history of magic exam.

It was their last exam and whether they passed or failed all four were just relieved that it was about to be over. When time was called on the exam all four of them looked at each other and made an unspoken pact not to speak about their OWLs for the rest of the day. Instead, as the sun was out they spent their days relaxing under the trees near the lake. Dev brought a book to read for fun while Amory brought a Frisbee and tried to introduce Charlie, Ophelia and her new boyfriend Harris to Ultimate, rather unsuccessfully.

By the time the four friends boarded to Hogwarts Express a week after their exams, the horror of their O.W.L.s seemed like a long time ago. That summer Charlie was intending on doing a lot of Quidditch practice with his younger brothers Fred and George. He had promised he would try to teach them to fly before they started Hogwarts. It was a promise he was sure he would end up regretting. He would also be meeting his three best friends in two short weeks for the Weird Sisters concert. The Weird sisters were a new band that Kirley Duke, a fellow Gryffindor who had finished Hogwarts that year had founded. His younger sister Meaghan was the Hufflepuff Keeper and good friends with Ophelia and Charlie. When they had been told of the concert they had been keen to go. After the Weird sister concert Charlie planned to spend a week with Newt and Tina helping them with research. He was excited and honoured to be invited once again.

Aside from the weird sisters concert Ophelia's only plans for the summer was avoiding her brother and her family. Thorfinn had been released from Azkabhan just two weeks earlier, much to the delight of her father and to the horror of Ophelia and her mother. She was hoping to get some Quidditch practice in though. Her second cousin Luis, who went to Durmstrang was spending part of the summer with the Rowle's in Sommerset.

Amory was going back to Shetland. Harris had promised to come and visit her there but she was thinking of breaking up with him and had been trying to put him off. Her mother was planning a holiday to Greece which Amory was anticipating with a little excitement.

Dev's plans did not encompass anything more than his trip to Devon and catching up with his muggle friends from primary school. He was excited to be able to spend time with them playing football and video games, without having to explain the rules, how technology worked or have the other person try to cheat with magic.

When she got off the Hogwarts Express Ophelia noticed that Thorfinn was there waiting for her alongside her mother. Her mother Freydis Rowle stood beside her brother, almost a foot shorter than Thorfinn, her pale face looking drained and her long blonde hair looked limp. She could feel Thorfinn's eyes on her as she hugged Amory, Dev and Charlie goodbye.

Charlie was not immune to the deadly glares that Thorfinn was sending him as he bid goodbye to his friends. After hugging his friends' goodbye he turned to his parents. He followed his father's stare over the Rowles. Charlie saw Ophelia be embraced by her mother and her brother walk off. He watched as Ophelia and her mum followed after Thorfinn.

"That Thorfinn Rowle is a bad article." Mr Weasley said when they arrived back at the Burrow. "His father was a big supporter of you know who, but Thorfinn Rowle is worse. Thorfinn Rowle is a thug. I heard he threatened Emmeline Vance when she wrote an article about Muggle's rights in the Daily Prophet before he attacked that poor muggle.."

"That is dreadful Arthur." Mrs Weasley commented, shaking her head.

"They are a bad family." Mr Weasley replied to his wife.

Charlie was saved from having to speak up by Bill. "Not everyone is like their family. Some people are different from their parents and siblings."

"Yeah." Fred agreed, surprising Charlie.

"Like Percy."

"Bill and Charlie are so cool and Percy is such a nerd." George finished.

Mrs Weasley scolded the twins and sent them up to their rooms even though Percy didn't seem to be too offended by his younger brother's jokes at his expense.

 **Thank you for reading! Please remember to review! I love feedback**


	5. Chapter 5

**Post number 2 of today! It is a really short one! I hope you enjoy. Please review to let me know what you think?**

Charlie's summer went by all too quickly and all too slowly at the same time. On the one hand he was enjoying the freedom of the summer. He enjoyed spending much of his time outside in the grounds of the Burrow, playing Quidditch in the orchard with Bill and wandering around the hills on the hunt for various magical creatures. Helping his dad take apart and rebuild muggle contraptions. He enjoyed his mother's home cooked food and He even tried to teach Fred and George how to fly with little success.

On the other hand he missed the castle. He missed playing chess and pouring over homework with Dev. He missed being teased and teasing Amory and he missed going for walks around the castle and playing Quidditch with Ophelia. He missed lessons, visits to see Hagrid and whatever creature Hagrid was breeding or nursing back to health at the time. He missed the familiarity of the castle.

Two weeks after the end of term the group of friends reunited in London to watch the Weird Sisters perform. Charlie took the Floo Powder to the Leaky Caldron. Dev, who also lived in Devon, albeit on the other side of the county and so would be staying with the Weasley's for a few days before returning home. Charlie had also wanted to invite Amory and Ophelia but Mr and Mrs Weasley had not permitted him to extend the invitation to Ophelia despite multiple requests and some attempts at bargaining by Charlie. In the end he had left both Amory and Ophelia out of his invitation. Unable and unwilling to invite Amory without Ophelia.

When he arrived Ophelia was already there. He greeted her with a hug. He was pleased to see her, even though it had only been two weeks since he had seen her. They made easy conversation while they waited for Dev and Amory to arrive. He dared to ask Ophelia how her summer was going. He was greeted by a grimace as she admitted softly that her brother had been difficult since his release from prison. Seeing that she didn't want to talk about he changed the subject to the Winged Horse racing competition which was dominating the Daily Prophet's headlines as an English witch had won. Ophelia admitted she had been following the recent development of the sport with interest and Charlie suggested they go and see a race someday.

Amory arrived next wearing a t-shirt with a picture of the lead singer Myron Wagtail on the front. Dev arrived ten minutes later. They made their way to the concert hall together. Before the concert started they raided the merchandice stall. Charlie and Ophelia bought copies of their first album while Dev bought a poster of Heathcote Barbary, the band's guitarist.

The foursome gathered on the standing platform in front of the stage. They watch a guitarist who was supporting them before the Weird sisters appeared on the stage. The concert was amazing. The four of them barely spoke as they danced together to the lively rock music. At the end of the concert they saw Meaghan and her friend Hestia Jones. Amory, Ophelia and Charlie chatted with Meaghan for a bit while Dev attempted to flirt with Hestia who he had had a crush on for a few months.

Following the concert Charlie maintained regular correspondence with his friends. Amory was having a wonderful summer with her family and was excited to be travelling to Greece. Dev was enjoying video games and football and had been on a few dates with a muggle girl who lived down the street from him. Charlie's summer was broken up slightly by a trip to visit Newt and Tina. Tina welcomed him with a large hug after Mr Weasley left him off at their home in Devon. Charlie was greeted by their kneazles Hoppy and Mauler with some enthusiasm. It appeared that they remembered the boy who used to sneak them snacks.

Mr Weasley thanked Newt and Tina for taking Charlie for the summer. Newt brushed off Mr Weasley's thanks, explaining that they had a grandson just like Charlie who they didn't get to see as often as they liked as he lived in New York with their son and his wife. They regailed Mr Weasley of tales of Rufus, who Mr Weasley had to admit was similar to Charlie in interests and temperament.

Newt dragged Charlie and Mr Weasley into his den to show him the pixies he was currently studying.

"They keep trying to play jokes on me." Newt chuckled softly, "Tina found me being held by my ears by them in the study yesterday."

Mr Weasley furrowed his brows, "Their voices are very shrill."

"They have tiny circular vocal cords dad." Charlie explained.

Mr Weasley had little interest in pixies and was happy to excuse himself from the conversation and joined Tina Scamander for tea in the lounge. After an hour Mr Weasley left his son with the promise that he would pick him up in a weeks' time.

Charlie spent the next week with Newt working with three Pukwudgies that Newt had brought over from the United States of America. The grey skinned creatures were smaller than Charlie expected them to be, the tallest was three feet and one inch. They were mischievous creatures and between the Pukwudgies and the pixies Charlie and Newt found themselves the victims of the creatures that they were studying. The creatures were extremely wary of Charlie at first but after a few days their reservation turned to curiosity and the goblin like creatures who spent a lot of time staring at his red hair.

One evening after dinner Charlie regailed Newt and Tina with his story about his journey under water to see the merpeople. What followed was a detailed analysis between Newt and Charlie about the different markings selkies and merpeople used to mark off their communities and the history behind it. Tina listened with minimal interest, having heard most of the information before. Rather she was curious about a different element of the story.

"Is Ophelia in your Care for Magical Creatures class?" Tina asked gently, with veiled curiousity.

"Yeah, although she isn't carrying it on for NEWTs. She doesn't like magical creatures that much."

"Really?" Newt said, evidently horrorifed at the idea that anyone could find the study of magical creatures dull.

"She must have some interest in fresh water magical creatures to go to all that effort." Tina hinted.

"Not really. It was a present for me."

"Oh" Newt said, finally understanding where his wife's subtle questioning was leading.

Charlie, still oblivious to what Tina was implying continued on, "a late Birthday present of sorts, although she had gotten me a book on Quidditch for my Birthday. Anyway she enjoyed it as well."

"Does she also follow Quiddtich?"

"Yes, she is a massive fan. She is one of the best flyers on the Gryffindor team." Charlie continued on, "she can outfly me most of the time to be honest. Her dad apparently played Quidditch. He was a reserve for Puddlemere United when he left school but he never made it beyond that and now works at the ministry."

"Indeed. What department does he work in? We may have had some deallings with him over the licenses to get some of the creatures over here."

"I wouldn't imagine so, Mr Rowle works in Magical Law Enforcement."

"Mr Rowle you say?"7

"Yes." Charlie replied, somewhat curious as to where this conversation was going. Tina excused herself to make tea, leaving Newt and Charlie alone.

"I do know Mr Rowle. I have come across him a few times." Newt paused before he continued, "he is not a very nice wizard."

Charlie nodded, "so I have heard."

Newt took a deep breath, "when I was young I had a friend, a witch, she wasn't from a very nice family either. Just like your friend Ophelia. She was nice, or so I thought. I loved her very much which blinded me to all of her flaws." Newt looked at Charlie and hesitated before continuing. "She was just like her family in so many ways. Like them she was selfish, she would only take from our friendship. In the end I realised she wasn't right for me."

Charlie furrowed his brow. "That is a shame." He replied somberly. Tina re-emerged from the kitchen moments later with a tray of tea floating in front of her, saving Charlie from any more of Newt's reflections.

Later that night in bed Charlie reviewed Newt's words. He wondered if Newt was truly trying to warn Charlie that Ophelia was just like her parents as Newt's friend was. Charlie considered it for a moment but could not believe it to be true. Ophelia was kind and thoughtful. She wasn't selfish towards him, or anyone for that matter. No, he thought to himself as he rolled over and fell asleep, Ophelia was nothing like her family.

The rest of the week was enjoyable. Newt did not bring up Ophelia or his won past friendship again, rather the conversations focused on the different animals Newt had been studying in recent months. The highlight of the entire week came on the Thursday when Newt brought Charlie to the Welsh hills to meet a friend who had found an injured baby Welsh Green. When Charlie met the young dragon he was mesmerised. It was only a month old but it was already around the same height as one of the Pukwudgies. It has a medloious roar but it was clear to Charlie that the dragon's tone changed based upon whether it was a roar of displeasure or delight. When Charlie returned home on Friday night he could not contain his thoughts of the tiny welsh green. He had been fascinated by the creature, more so that he had been at any other creature he had ever met.

He wrote to Dev about his experience with the dragon but his friend replied with little enthusiasm. He also wrote to Hagrid about his meeting with the Welsh Green. Hagrid responded almost immediately with childlike enthusiasm. His mother was slightly disturbed at the idea of him being near a dangerous dragon but was slightly appeased when she saw the photo of Charlie and the baby dragon that Newt had taken.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"When the first of September came Charlie happily ran through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ he was delighted to run into Dev, who was standing with his parents, Amory and her mother. The Weasley family joined the group. Mrs Weasley started talking to Amory's mum and Mr Weasley started quizzing Dev's parents on "Umbulences" used to pick up sick people./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ophelia arrived with her father and brother but they stood together on the other end of the platform. Charlie glanced over at them occasionally as his loved ones conversed with each other. Mr Rowle, Ophelia's father stood with a scowl on his face while her brother was sneering at the sight of a muggle family dropping off their child to start first year of Hogwarts. Charlie glanced at Ophelia whose eyes seemed to be glued to the ground. As his eyes travelled over her he thought he saw a large purple bruise on her wrist but she pulled down her sleeve and moved before he could get a second glance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eventually everyone clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express. Amory found them a compartment and after the train had left the station Ophelia joined them. The four of them broke out the snacks that they had brought with them onto the train. Amory had brought Chocolate Frogs, Dev had brought some "cola bottles" muggle sweets which, while boring were tastey. Amory had brought a large collection of Fudge flies, fizzy wizbees and Hocus Pocus Pops. Charlie had a ham sandwich which no one wanted to share. Talk turned to their summers and they spent much of their time together regaling each other with information they had already shared in their letters./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't until half way through the journey that Amory brought up a piece of news that surprised Charlie./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ophelia, how is Cato?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie watched as Ophelia blushed at the question, she looked down shyly as she answered, "yeah he is good thanks."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is he back at Durmstrang yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No he starts back next Monday."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie tried to hide his interest in the conversation as Amory quizzed Ophelia on Cato. Over the course of the next half hour Charlie learnt that Cato was 17 and went to Durmstrang. They had met through Ophelia's cousin from Norway who had came to England for the summer. Cato was friends with her cousin and had spent a month with the Rowle's in Sommerset. He played beater in his house Quidditch team and he and Ophelia had been dating since his second week in the country./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie felt like he had been punched in the gut, and he doubted it was caused by all the sweets he had consumed in the few hours he had been on the train. He tried not the think about Ophelia or why the news of her relationship with the mysterious Cato had disturbed him so. He pulled out a book on Kneazles hat Newt had lent him but he struggled to loose himself in the book. Charlie was relieved when they reached Hogsmeade./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie was also glad to return to class the next day. Homework and intensive Quidditch practice was a welcome distraction from the strange emotions Charlie felt when he thought about Ophelia. He felt like she was a stranger occupying Ophelia's body. It as common knowledge that they taught the dark arts at Durmstrang. Ophelia had always spoken of her disgust for the dark arts but now her boyfriend was someone who had studied them. Charlie was also able to gather from Amory that the Rowle family liked Cato a great deal. This surprised Charlie also, as Ophelia generally hated everything her family liked even when it had been nonsensical. When they had been in third year she had insisted she hated Yorkshire puddings as they were her father's favorite food./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aside from his overall confusion about Ophelia's new relationship Charlie was enjoying sixth year. He had been able to eliminate all of the classes he disliked (and most of the professors he disliked) and was focused on studying transfiguration, charms, care for magical creatures, Herbology and potions. The first few weeks of term were a blur, the highlight of which was Gryffindor, once again, winning their first match against Slytherin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie tried to hide his confusion about his feelings for Ophelia. He could think of no logical reason why her relationship with Cato troubled and upset him so deeply so he tried to push it aside and return to his normal friendship with Ophelia. He was still irked when he heard about Cato, which unfortunately was a popular topic for both Ophelia and Amory./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ophelia noticed the distance Charlie seemed to be putting between them and was undeniably upset about it. She had considered him one of her closest friends but even though they still had many if the same classes together she could not shift the impression that he was avoiding her. Dev didn't seemed to have noticed the shift in their friendship but Amory had. Amory had hinted that Charlie was avoiding her because of Cato but Ophelia could not believe that Amory was right. Charlie had never seemed to like her in any way other than platonic. She could not imagine his reservations was coming from jelousy as Amory suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Although she did not doubt it came from her relationship from Cato. She expected that he was disappointed in her for dating a pure blood wizard. A Durmstrang student, who were renowned for being taught the dark arts. She suspected Charlie was disappointed to see her apparently embracing her family's positions. She had been raised with the pure blood ideology. With parents who were convinced that if you had any muggle ancestry that you were less worthy. She was descended from a former Minster of Magic who had been "tough on muggles" and her family were one of the Sacred twenty eight families named in the Pure Blood Directory and proud of such an achievement. Her grandparents had been so determined that her father would marry a pure blood witch that they had sent her father to Norway to find one (rather than marry a cousin) to maintain pure blood purity./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She had never fully agreed with her parent's principles. Her grandmother on her mother's side; Mormor had been more liberal and had taught Ophelia that being a pure blood did not make you a better witch or wizard. She had always believed what her grandmother had told her and coming to Hogwarts had re-enforced such words. Dev was the smartest wizard she knew and Amory was the kindest witch she knew and neither of them were pure bloods. Charlie was a pure blood but had none of her family's pretensions, instead he embraced muggleborns with affection and fascination. She often envied his family who didn't constrain themselves for no reason. She tried not to think about her waning friendship with Charlie too much. Instead she focused on her budding long distance relationship with Cato./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She wrote to him three times a week. She told him about her Quidditch triumphs, her homework woes and the joys of Hogwarts. She talked about Dev and Amory (not mentioning of course their blood status which may have been a bone of contention with her new boyfriend) and their adventures. She never once mentioned Charlie in her letters to Cato. Though she did not closely consider her reasoning for leaving him out of most of her tales./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cato replied with veiled stories from Durmstrang, which he refused to tell too much of incase he gave away any of it's secrets. He also had a strange fascination with Grindelwald which Ophelia found slightly disturbing. She had not been aware of it until he had drawn one of the symbols on one of his letters and she had looked it up in the Hogwarts library. Despite her reservations Ophelia enjoyed talking to him. He was intelligent and witty. He also had her parent's approval./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie and Ophelia's weird relationship probably would have continued on like that if it wasn't for some brotherly advice offered by Bill Weasley. Bill told his younger brother that the best way to get over someone is to move on to someone else. While Charlie protested that there wasn't anything to get over the advice gave him a reminder that there were girls at Hogwarts who would be all too willing to date him. Charlie resolved it was time to have some fun and to have a distraction./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Most girls who fancied Charlie, like Deia, only liked him because he was the Quidditch team captain and Bill Weasley's younger brother. However there were other girls who seemed to be like his personality. It didn't take Charlie long to resolve on asking out Nymphadora Tonks. She showed no signs of having a crush on him but she was interesting, funny and good at Quidditch. Three things that Charlie considered most important when judging someone's suitability as a girlfriend. She looked surprised when he approached her in the Entrance hall one evening after dinner and asked if she would like to get a butterbeer with him at the next Hogsmeade weekend. She did agree though./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Charlie's first date with Tonks went well. The sixth year Hufflepuff was as knowledgeable about the current English Quidditch team as he was. She also listened with some interest as he told of his meeting with the Welsh Green Dragon. At the end of their date he asked to see her again and she agreed with a small amount of hesitation. Charlie joined his friends that night at the Gryffindor table in a cheerful mood./p  
p class="MsoNormal"However the relationship between Charlie and Tonks was never to progress, after another eight dates they both agreed they were better as friends. The pronouncement that Charlie and Tonks had broken up came just before the Christmas holidays. Dev was pleased to have his best mate back on the scene, particularly because his romance with Julie Dippet, a pretty fourth year in Ravenclaw has ended days after Charlie's romance with Tonks had begun. Amory was indifferent. Ophelia's feelings about the news were less obvious. The only thing she said to Amory when she was asked was that she liked Tonks a lot but not for Charlie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The morning he left for Christmas Charlie and Ophelia sat beside each other and played their first game of "would you rather get eaten or killed by" they had played all year. They had just finished debating whether they would rather get killed by a redcap or a lobalug when breakfast ended and they had to make their way Professor McGonagall's office to get home using the Floo network./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Moments after standing in the fire place and saying "The Burrow" he arrived in the kitchen of his family home. "Charlie!" His sister called out and threw herself into his arms for a bear hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ginny!" Charlie replied holding his sister close. "It is so good to see you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Charlie, Ginny, get out of the fire place Percy is on his way home." Mrs Weasley exclaimed pointing at the clock showing Percy's hand moving. Charlie and Ginny obediently jumped out of the fire place just in time for Percy to arrive. Charlie embraced Ron, Fred and George and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek as his Percy wiped dust off of his robes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Celebrations at the Weasley household were larger than usual as Mr Weasley's brother and Charlie's uncle Bilius Weaslet was there for Christmas with his wife Tessie and their three sons. Molly's great Aunt Muriel was also coming for Christmas. The full house was a lively, noisy affair and Charlie loved it. It proved to be a delightful distraction from homework. For Christmas he received a broom repair kit from Bill, the newest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them from Newt and Tina, some fizzy whizzybees from Dev, a new Quill from Amory, a jumper and some chocolate frogs from his parents. However the best present he received was from Ophelia. It was the Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland. He spent most of Boxing Day in front of the fire reading it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Just after New Year Uncle Billius and his sons returned to France where Billius's wife worked. The last few days of the Christmas holiday were peaceful to the extent that matters can be peaceful when you live with Fred and George who caused some havoc once a day at least. Mr Weasley said he could not wait until they went to Hogwarts. Mr Weasley complained that it would probably be worse with the amount of letters they would probably get from their head of house. Charlie couldn't wait to see what antics his younger brothers got up to. Bill agreed with him, although was sad that he would have graduated and wouldn't have the opportunity to use his head boy privileges to give the twins detention. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThank you so much for your reviews and messages after the last chapter! Please review again and let me know what you think about the development in both Ophelia's and Charlie's love lives! /strong/p


	7. Chapter 7

When Charlie arrived back at Hogwarts after the holidays the castle was freezing. It was the coldest winter on record for many years and snow covered the entire castle. Care for Magical Creatures was particularly unpleasant, with most of the classes being outside and Professor Kettleburn refusing to admit that it was too cold. Instead Professor Kettleburn told everyone that if he could deal with the ice and snow with only one leg they had no excuse.

While the snow made the castle feel cold and dark and the journey to the green house difficult it came with added benefits. The first of which was the lake being frozen over. On Saturday, after a long week back Ophelia produced a set of ice skates for each of the four of them. She had brought them from home after Christmas. Charlie had never ice skated before but as excited to attempt the sport for the first time.

He put on the ice skates with Amory having to help him lace them up properly. Charlie resembled a baby deer as he went on the ice for the first time. His stocky body seemed to work against him at every step and within seconds he was on his bum on the lice. Ophelia gracefully sweep over to him and put her hands out to help him up.

"I have never done this before," Charlie said.

"I know." Ophelia said, "I'll teach you." She beamed at him as she squeezed his hands with her gloved hands. With one of her hands still in his she started skating with him around the lake. His legs continued to wobble on the ice but when he went to fall she steadied him. After half an hour of being guided around the lake by Ophelia Charlie was able to skate a little by himself. Ophelia stayed close, sensing that Charlie still needed her.

That night, after ice skating, the four friends managed to grab the armchairs closest to the fire to warm themselves up. Amory went up to her dormitory for a short time before she emerged with some marshmallows for them to toast on the fire. The next day was spent much the same way, with ice skating on the lake after breakfast followed by hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows by the fire in the evening.

The snow lasted another few weeks. By the third weekend Charlie had dramatically improved his ice skating skills. While he doubted he would ever be good at it he was much steadier than he had been at the beginning.

As much as Charlie enjoyed ice skating with his friends he was excited to see the snow melt as it signalled time to return to the practice of his favour sport; Quidditch. Charlie had expected his team to be rusty during their first week back after an extended break but was pleasantly surprised to see the team flying very well. The first and second practices were some of the fun and productive practices Charlie had ever coached. At the end of the second one he was quietly confident that Gryffindor would win their next match against Hufflepuff.

The second term of the year seemed to fly by in a blur of studying, Quidditch, studying and hanging out with his friends. On the rare evenings that Charlie did not find his head buried into books or find himself giving orders at a Quidditch practice he would gather around the fires in the Gryffindor tower and play games or chat with his three best friends. His friendship with Ophelia was back to normal. Their relationship was aided by the fact that she rarely talked about Cato and Charlie tried not to think about that particular Durmstrang student's existence. Thinking about Cato only confused his thoughts about Ophelia.

The day after Charlie returned from the Easter holidays he noticed Ophelia was quieter than usual in transfiguration. He asked her if she was ok at lunch after watching her pick at her sandwich for a long time but she snapped at him that she was fine so he dropped the conversation quickly. During the free period after lunch they went to the library but Ophelia disappeared after half an hour. She wasn't at Herbology in the afternoon but when she didn't reappear at dinner Charlie got concerned.

Knowing he wasn't able to go into the girl's dormitories he tried to mask his concern by casually asking Amory if she had seen Ophelia. "Have you seen Ophelia? I haven't seen her since lunch."

Amory glanced shyly at the stairs to the girls dormitory before she answered, "She is not feeling very well."

Charlie wasn't sure if he believed Amory but had no reason to challenge her assertion. An hour and a half later when Dev stood up and stretched in front of the dying fire and asked Charlie if he was heading to bed Charlie could not think of a reason to say no. Charlie reluctantly followed Dev up the stairs and tossed and turned for a long time worrying about Ophelia before he went to bed.

The next morning Ophelia wasn't at breakfast and Charlie asked Amory again how Ophelia was. Amory simply replied that Ophelia still wasn't feeling well. Charlie asked if she had been to the hospital ward and Amory rolled her eyes and muttered "boys" under her breath.

Ophelia did not appear at any point that day and Charlie became more and more concerned. Dev seemed to be unbothered by Ophelia's absence. When Charlie brought it up Dev just shrugged and said "she is ill." She didn't come to Quidditch practice that evening and practice went differently than normal. Charlie felt her absence. Not only did the chasers play badly and the practice become frustrating and unproductive but it lacked some of the fun which Charlie was used to experiencing when he got on his broom to practice with the Gryffindor side.

The next morning Charlie was growing particularly concerned about his friend and was considering going to speak with Professor McGonagall to express to his concerns about how ill his friend seemed to be when Ophelia appeared at breakfast. She looked a bit pale but otherwise she looked healthy as ever.

"Are you feeling better?" Charlie asked as he made room for her next to him on the bench.

"Huh?" she responded.

"It is good that you have recovered from your stomach bug." Amory said loudly to Ophelia.

"Yeah… I am feeling much better. Thank you."

For the few days afterwards Ophelia was unusually quiet. Every morning she received an OWL from a familiar tawny owl Charlie knew to be Cato's. It was only after a few days of her receiving the letters with delight that Charlie realised that they had stopped for a few days before she was ill.

The term flew by with the sixth years spending much of their time in the library writing scrolls and scrolls of paper. The essays were long and the classes were intense and there was little time for anything else. Even calm Amory was beginning to get stressed about the situation. Gryffindor won again the house cup after an extremely tense match against a strong Ravenclaw side.

After the match Ophelia and Charlie once again put on another party, which were now becoming legendary. Bill had put on some of his records and Dev, Ophelia, Amory, Dev, Avery, Deia, Oliver Wood, Bill and his friends all cleared the furniture to the side of the room and started dancing. The party continued long into the night. Even when Professor McGonagall came up to the tower to shut the party down, it restarted twenty minutes later. At four in the morning Professor McGonagall returned and threated everyone in the tower to a year of detentions of they did not go to bed immediately. Charlie turned off the records Bill had put on and walked sheepishly past Professor McGonagall who was giving him and his older brother scathing looks.

Unfortunately for Charlie and his friends the victory of the house cup and the subsequent party was followed by the completion of final assignments and class tests to help them prepare for their NEWTs next year.

Charlie began looking forward to his last summer as a Hogwarts Student. This summer he was unable to spend any time with Newt and Tina as they were travelling the USA to spend the summer with their son and grandchildren. However he had arranged to spend two weeks at a dragon reserve on a tiny island off the coast of Norfolk which was hidden from muggles by a range of unplottable spells and muggle repelling charms. It was one of the only Dragon reserves in the UK. The island was well known in the magical research community, as it was on that island that Dumbledore had discovered two of the twelve uses of dragon blood.

Amory, Dev, Ophelia and Charlie had also made some plans. They intended to travel to the Highlands to go hill climbing. Amory's parents had moved from Shetland to a remote part of the highlands of Scotland just after Christmas. They invited Dev, Ophelia and Charlie to spend a week in their remote cottage in the highlands to keep Amory accompany while they were in China. Charlie had accepted the invitation with enthusiasm and was excited to have adventures with his friends outside the walls of Hogwarts.

There was one catch. Charlie had not told his parents that Ophelia was going to be staying at Amory's house as well. Mr and Mrs Weasley's concerns about Charlie's friendship with Ophelia had grown in recent weeks. Partly spurred by Percy revealing to Mr and Mrs Weasley that Ophelia was dating a boy from Durmstrang. Like many in the wizarding world Mr and Mrs Weasley associated Durmstrang with dark magic and this information only seemed to confirm their suspicions that Ophelia was just like her deatheater family. The second reason they were more opposed than ever to Charlie's friendship with Ophelia was her brother's re-arrest. Aurors had arrested Thorfinn Rowle once more, this time for using an unforgivable curse, specifically the cruciatus curse on a muggleborn wizard who worked at Gringrotts.

The whole incident came out two days after the Gryffindors won the house cup. It had caused quite a lot of controversy within the wizarding world. Not simply because of the heinous nature of the crime but because Ophelia's father, Mr Rowle, had been accused of using his influence in the department of magical law enforcement to bury evidence against his son. Mr Rowle had subsequently been suspended from the department and was facing criminal charges of his own.

In a letter Mr Weasley sent to Charlie a few days after the news broke he made his feelings abundantly clear. He had written that Charlie should do the sensible thing; distance himself from Ophelia Rowle and her evil family. To ensure compliance he also wrote to Bill and to Percy to share the news and ask them to encourage Charlie to stay away from one of his best friends. Percy obediently gave his older brother a lecture which Charlie promptly ignored. Bill showed Charlie the letter he received from his father and told his brother in no uncertain terms that he would support Charlie in ignoring their father on this matter. Like Charlie, Bill had gotten to know Ophelia well over the course of their time at Hogwarts and Bill knew that Ophelia could never do anything nearly as heinous or evil as what her brother had been accused of. He also know that she had been a loyal and kind friend, not only to Charlie but to many other Gryffindors, many of whom were muggleborns.

Charlie appreciated Bill's support. He did not want to cut one of his closest friends out of his life. He loved and respected his parents greatly and could not bear to have them be disappointed in him. Yet he could not imagine making it through the day at Hogwarts without Ophelia in his life. He enjoyed spending time with Dev, they spent much of their time discussing sports, playing exploding snap and making jokes. Amory was one of the funniest people he had ever met, she was also kind and loyal. Even though Amory hated Quidditch she showed up to every match. However, Ophelia was one of his best friends. She could talk Quidditch like Dev, was funny and kind like Amory and more. She made Charlie try things completely out of his comfort zone. She made him feel brave in a way his other friends just could not.

He knew he would never be able to give up her friendship. He didn't even try. A few days after Mr Weasley sent his letter Charlie responded to thank his father for his advice and reminded his father that he would be able to deal with his own friendship with Ophelia.

Ophelia knew nothing of the letters the Weasleys had sent to their sons. Charlie knew that she would be very upset if she found out their content. She had been devastated by the news of her brother's arrest and the allegations against her father. Mostly because she could not doubt both were guilty of what they were accused. For weeks after the news appeared in the daily prophet whispers followed her around the castle. She tried to ignore it but a week after the news broke Charlie walked in to an empty classroom to see Ophelia crying.

Charlie immediately went up to her, and inspite of her resistance put his arms around her. They stood there for quite some time. Ophelia sobbed into his shirt until it was wet with her tears. When she finally pulled her face away from his chest she looked down at his school shirt. "I'm sorry I soaked your shirt." Charlie chuckled, still holding her. She gave a sobbing laugh and hugged him closer.

"It is just all such a mess." Ophelia whispered.

"It isn't your fault." Charlie replied, he rubbed his hand up and down her back the way he did when Ginny used to cry when she was much younger.

"Everyone is talking about it, about me. I want to tell them to mind their own business, to defend myself but it will only add fuel to the fire."

"Ssssh, it will all be ok. It will soon be yesterday's news. Besides you will always have Amory, Dev and I." She looked up at him and for a moment all he could think was how blue Ophelia's eyes were.

Then they heard to door open and they jumped apart in an instant. On the other side was Tonks. She looked between the two of them. Ophelia was looking down at the floor, with her eyes red and puffy. Charlie leaned against a class room table, "Hi Tonks." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"Hi Charlie, Ophelia." Tonks said, "I left my Defence against the Dark Arts book in here." She walked passed them a desk near the back of the room which a large book was sitting on. Ophelia left the room without a word. Charlie opened his mouth to call after her but stopped himself.

"Is she ok?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure." Charlie asked honestly.

"You know my mother is from a family of pure blood fanatics." Tonks said, "She got disowned when she married my Dad."

Charlie looked up at her and she continued speaking. "Ophelia isn't anything like her brother and father, anyone who knows her knows that. Her true friends will always stick by her." Charlie nodded his head and Tonks left him to his thoughts.

Ophelia had escaped to the secret passageway she used to get into Hogsmeade. She lit her wand and sat and studied alone the in passageway. It was not easy studying by the light of her wand but at least she could escape the snide comments and the stares from her fellow Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, or worse the jeering from Slytherins. She could occasionally hear the noise of other pupils passing by in the corridor, outside her hiding place but she was safe in her refuge. She managed to finish most of her charms essay sitting in the passageway. The charms essay kept her mind off of her parents, her brother, Cato and the fact that if Tonks had not walked into the classroom when she had Ophelia would have kissed Charlie Weasley.

 _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed getting a small glimpse into Ophelia's thoughts and home life, I think it is pretty safe to say that the Rowle family are not the best bunch. Please, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts and a opinions (good and bad) on this chapter or your ideas as to what should happen next._


	8. Chapter 8

The class tests were designed to prepare the Sixth year students for their NEWTs. The last one was Transfiguration, afterwhich Charlie, Dev, Amory and Ophelia collapsed outside under the trees.

"That was brutal," Amory groaned.

"If that was preparation for the Newts then I am failing the NEWTs." Dev proclaimed throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I now have a new sympathy for Bill. I thought he was putting it on with all the moaning about studying." Charlie looked up at the branches of the tree from where he was lying, "I should have been more supportive."

Ophelia and Dev laughed. Amory looked around, she could see other students in the distance. "So what do you want to do for the last few days of term?" Since their exams were over they had no further classes during the last week of terms except careers lessons, frog choir and Astrology, their final lesson of which would take place tonight.

Dev looked up at the sky, "If the weather holds up we could go for a swim in the lake tomorrow."

"A Quidditch friendly match would be fun. I am sure we could get one of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws involved." Charlie replied, we could turn it into a tournament."

Amory nodded, "we should go visit Hagrid as well. We haven't seen him in a while, what with all the studying."

Ophelia nodded in agreement to all of their suggestions. She paused before adding her own. "I want to go into the forest."

The reaction was immediate. Charlie sat up and looked at her, face on surprised by her revelation. Amory gasped and Dev stuttered "the forbidden forest?"

"What other forest is there?" Ophelia asked.

"I heard there was werewolves living in the forest." Amory replied.

"So we will go on a night where it is not a full moon."

"Even if there is not werewolves there are loads of other creatures in there that could poison us, or attack us or kill us." Dev argued. "Charlie tell Ophelia it is too dangerous."

Charlie shrugged, "Hagrid goes in there all the time."

Dev looked at Charlie aghast. "Hagrid is about eight foot tall and built like a troll. None of us can boast his stature."

"Dev is right." Amory commented, dismissing the idea.

"Ok then." Ophelia said with a sigh, but the look she gave Charlie indicated that she may not have entirely forgotten her plan.

After an hour more lying in the sun the four made their way down to Hagrid's cottage. They were greeted by Fang who ran to Charlie as he saw him approach. In the cabin Hagrid put a pot of tea on the fire and pulled out badly burnt pound cakes from a tin in his cupboard. "Here I 'ade these the other day." He said passing the tin round the slightly reluctant group, "they are a bit burnt bu' they taste 'right".

"Thank you Hagrid," Amory said politely nibbling on the edge of her slice of cake while Charlie fed half of his to Fang under the table. Ophelia slipped hers into the pocket of her robes a few minutes later when Hagrid turned round to get the tea off of the fire. Dev had just politely refused and watched his friends try to mask their disgust at the cakes they were too polite to refuse with no little amusement.

After they had "eaten" their cakes Hagrid brought them outside to show him a new batch of flobberworms he had been breeding for wiggenweld potions for sixth year classes after the summer. They were only 2 inches long at the moment but Hagrid assured them that the slimy worms would reach 15 inches long by September. Amory made their excuses shortly after they saw the flobberworms, looking slightly nauseous.

Back at the castle they had dinner. Charlie was ravenous at the events of the day. Amory pushed spaghetti around her plate, still haunted by the image of the baby flobberworms. Dev sat talking to one of his friends from gobstone club on the other side of them. Ophelia, who was sitting beside Charlie leaned into him and whispered, "so are you up for a trip to the forest?"

Charlie looked at her with some surprise. "You are trying to live dangerously." He said.

She looked back at her food, looking mildly disappointed by his response. Charlie watched as she took a few mouthfuls of her potatoes before he leaned towards her and whispered. "When do you want to go?"

Her face broke out into a blinding smile, "Tomorrow morning?"

"Not brave enough to go at night."

"It's not that, it would look weird if we were trying to sneak out of the castle at night. During the afternoon no one will notice if we go for a walk after careers class."

"Amory and Dev won't come with us."

"Amory has frog choir practice after the careers class."

"What about Dev?" Charlie asked.

"I was going to suggest he arrange a gobstone practice."

Charlie smiled, "sounds like a plan." Charlie wondered how long Ophelia had considered going to the forest. She was always adventurous but it was not something she had ever mentioned before.

The next day, after Professor McGonagall had almost bored them to death with a lecture about careers in the muggle relations office at the ministry and magical metal charming, Charlie and Ophelia made their escape outside under the pretence of a walk. Outside the walked down past the lake, past Hagrid's cabbage patch and the box he was keeping his flobberworms in and into the forest.

The forest got denser as they travelled further into it. About twenty minutes after entering the forest Charlie and Ophelia spotted a Hippogriff.

"We have to bow." Charlie instructed Ophelia. She stood behind him and watched as Charlie took two steps forward and did a low bow. The hippogriff with its brown fur and speckled feathers stared at Charlie with his its beady eyes for a few seconds before it bowed to him. Charlie smiled and looked back at Ophelia, beckoning her to come forward and to bow as well.

Ophelia nodded, she maintained eye contact with the Hippogriff and bowed to it. It stared at her for much longer than it had stared at Charlie but after a few minutes and Ophelia starting to worry that it would never bow the Hippogriff crossed it's leg and bowed in front of her.

They approached the Hippogriff with some caution and were pleased that it allowed them to stroke it. After a few minutes more Hippogriff's appeared in the forest. Charlie and Ophelia went through the motions of bowing to the new arrivals. They stayed with the Hippogriffs for almost an hour before the ventured further west across the forest. They walked for another forty minutes talking about England's chances in the European Quidditch League that summer and about their upcoming trip to the Highlands and then, shortly before they exited the forest, after looking at deers, bowtuckles and foxes, they came across three unicorns; two adults and a bay unicorn.

Ophelia approached the adults while Charlie hung back not wanting to touch them. Charlie watched as Ophelia hesitantly stroked them. After a few minutes the baby unicorn with it's pure fur made it's way over to him out of curiosity. He stroked the baby unicorn until something spooked the adults and they ran off with the baby following quickly behind them.

"I wonder why they ran off." Ophelia commented.

"I am not sure we want to know." Charlie replied the hairs on the back of his neck standing up slightly as he looked in the direction the unicorns had disappeared into, "We are only 5 minutes away from the Quidditch pitch. Let's go."

"Ok." Ophelia replied, "let's go quickly though." Charlie could hear an anxiety in her voice he could never remember hearing before.

They half walked, half jogged to the entrance of the forest, not sure where their unease came from. Metres from the edge of the forest they ran into Hagrid. He looked shocked to see them, his surprised expression seemed to move quickly from shock to concern to anger.

"Wha' are yees doin' out here?"

"We went for a walk." Charlie replied.

"Yee went for a walk? In the Forbidden For'st." Hagrid said with a glare.

"We were just exploring," Ophelia replied.

"I should go straight to the headmaster about the pair of you. Straight to Dumbledore." Hagrid raised his voice, "are yous trying to get yourself expelled? Charlie I thoug' you had more sense than this."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, confused by Hagrid's anger and particularly about his words. The implication was that Ophelia didn't have any sense. Hagrid marched them back to the castle. They could hear dinner happening inside when they reached the entrance hall. Hagrid looked at Ophelia, "Go in and get your dinner Ophelia. I want to speak to Charlie for a minute."

Ophelia looked hesitant to leave Charlie alone, but with an apologetic glance back at her friend she obeyed the game keeper. Hagrid waited until Ophelia had disappeared through the doors of the grand hall. No one else was about to hear Hagrid clear his throat and start speaking earnestly to Charlie.

"Look Charlie, I know ye think that Ophelia Rowle is your friend but that girl is bad news. Her whol' family is bad news. Look at the mess her brother and Dad are in." Hagrid sighed, "Take some advice from me Charlie, stay away from her. Don't let her drag you down with 'er."

At the end of Hagrid's speech he turned and walked back the way they had come. Charlie stood speechless as he watched his tall friend walk away. He could not believe what he had heard. He been surprised when Hagrid had encountered them in the forest. As far as Charlie was concerned Hagrid had over reacted. Now he was simply perplexed by Hagrid's lectures. He had always thought Hagrid liked Ophelia. She had been visiting Hagrid's cabin with Charlie since Hagrid and Charlie had be-friended each other in Charlie's second year of Hogwarts.. Hagrid had cheered her name from the stands at Quidditch matches. He had feed her overcooked rock cakes the day before. Charlie stood in stunned silence, staring back at the grounds, which were still bright in the summer evening's sun. His mind confused beyond words.

Sorry the Chapter is so short! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much to all the new followers to the story and all the reviews. As always reviews make my day and make me type faster.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bertram's cottage was a cosy three bedroom stone cottage facing onto a nice lake. The small garden surrounding the house was filled with multi-coloured flowers and plants, some magical and non-magical. At the back of the cottage was some woodland and some hills that the group were excited to spend some time walking.

The four friends spent their first evening barbequing, a muggle way of cooking outside without magic. Charlie and Ophelia watched as Dev and Amory worked to get the barbeque going (eventually using a little bit of magic to get it lit) and cooking the food. The dinner of baked potatoes, sausages, burgers and vegetable skewers was tasty. They also drank elven wine that Ophelia had stolen from the Rowle's wine cellar.

Their first full day at the cottage was spent swimming and kayaking on the lake. Again Charlie and Ophelia were amused by the amount of effort that muggles put into moving across lakes in small boats. A quick charm meant they were speeding past Dev and Amory in their own kayaks as they insisted on doing it the muggle way.

By the time they had the barbeque lit Charlie's sides hurt from laughing. As the sun didn't set until ten at night the hours after the barbeque were spent playing exploding snap on the picnic table in the garden. As they had planned a hike for the next day so they all decided to have an early night.

Charlie climbed into bed, in the twin room he was sharing with Dev, he listened to Dev's soft snoring and tried to sleep but he found that he couldn't. Eventually after several hours of running recent events through his head he fell asleep, exhausted. He was unfortunately awoken only a few hours after he finally fell asleep. He sleepily ae his breakfast and followed his friends out the door and started up the hill.

They were two miles up the hill before Charlie started to wake up. He was thankful when two miles and a half miles in Ophelia handed him a flask of coffee. "You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted."

"Did you not sleep well?"

 _"_ No."

"Me neither." She replied, though she gave no further explanation of why.

The walk was slow and steady and after the coffee and some fresh air Charlie began to enjoy being outside, surrounded by trees, plants and birds. He listened quietly to Amory's observations on plants and Dev's comments about the view of the lake from the hill. They reached the top and looked out over the scenes in front of them. Amory had told them to look for the mountains in the distance but the cloudy Scottish summer day meant that the normally visible mountains were hidden by dark grey clouds. They could however see green fields, lush woodlands and the blue lake next to the cottage.

After staring out over the land they lay down on a mat Dev conjured up and ate some of the bread and cheese that Amory had brought up in her backpack. They sat at the top of the hill for over an hour before they made their way down. The walk had taken them much less time than they had anticipated so they had most of the afternoon to enjoy. With some persuasion directed at Amory they spent much of the afternoon playing Quidditch. As the cottage was so rural with some muggle avoidance spells cast on it upon their arrival they could fly much more freely than Charlie could fly in the burrow.

That night they had a third barbeque. Charlie and Dev took control and only managed to burn about a quarter of the food. The massive feast was consumed quickly. The four of them were so focused on enjoying each other's company that they didn't notice that sun was setting until it was almost completely dark.

The days that followed were spent much in the same way. Swimming in the lake, walking in the forest, the occasional game of Quidditch or wizard chess and cooking together in the evening. Charlie could hardly remember a more enjoyable time.

On the last day full day of their holiday the four friends decided to climb Ben Nevis. It was the tallest mountain in the United Kingdom so would definitely be a challenge for the four relative inexperienced walkers, but with unrivalled determination and some sandwiches made by Ophelia in their bags they apparated to the foot of the mountain early in the morning and set off.

The first hour of walking was spent in relaxed conversation as they walked up a steady incline. As the climb got harder the talking diffused. They found that the path was quite popular and a large number of muggles were also making their way up the path. An older couple in their sixties with mountaineering sticks make some small talk with the group. Dev and Amory did most of the talking, as half bloods and muggle borns they were able to lead the conversation with the muggle walkers better.

It took them almost five hours to get to the top, afterwhich they sat down on the ground and pulled out their sandwiches and snacks. After eating Dev and Amory decided to find a quiet space to apparate back to the cottage, too exhausted from the climb to make the journey back down. Ophelia and Charlie decided that they would make the climb down, not ones to give up on a task.

The walk back down was almost as physically exhausting as the walk up. The rocky path made it difficult to make their way down without stumbling. They laughed and joked, trying to stay clear of conversations that would mention magic in case they were overheard by one of the nearby groups of muggles who were following them down or passing them on the way up Ben Nevis. Ophelia walked ahead of him as the path was too narrow in parts for them to walk side by side while other people were passing them in the opposite direction.

On one of the muddier parts of the path down Charlie and Ophelia helped each other across the rocks to prevent each other from falling.

"This has been the best week." Charlie said, as the stumbled over rocks.

"I know. I am so sad that we go home tomorrow." Ophelia replied, "I am not ready for this week to be over."

Just as Charlie was about to reply he saw Ophelia start to slip and reached out a grabbed her by her arm. He caught her before she could fall and using both hands he pulled her up and towards him. She giggled in an action that was somewhat out of character and Charlie grasped her arms to steady her.

In the future, when he looked back on that moment Charlie could not be sure what came over him but he leaned in and kissed Ophelia. It was sweet, gentle and quick. When he pulled away from her he felt the absence of her lips on his. He opened his eyes and looked at Ophelia. She looked stunned but not displeased. She leaned in closer to him, her eyes fixed on his lips. He leaned in towards her face and kissed her again. This time wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It was quite a while before they broke apart and only after hearing one person yell at them to get a room. They walked down Ben Nevis hand in hand in silence after that. Neither of them knowing what to say. Charlie's mind was entirely occupied by thoughts of his kiss with Ophelia. Ophelia's mind was a confusion of feelings and emotions.

It took them a little over two hours to get from the summit to the base of the mountain. They looked for a quiet place to apparate back to the house in silence. Charlie wanted to say something before the apparated but couldn't think of what to say. Ophelia wanted to talk to him too. Her mind was filled with questions, namely; what was that kiss? Why did it happen? What do we do next? She couldn't voice any of those questions, so with her hand still in his they apparated back to the house in silence.

The apparated just a hundred metres from the front door of the Bertram's cottage. When they arrived Charlie turned round to Ophelia, searching for words to say to her. There was so much he needed to say but he couldn't find the words, "Ophelia I-"

Before Charlie could finish his sentence or even his train of thought his was interrupted by Amory who came out of the house and yelled, "Ophie, Charlie, get in here and help me prep dinner." Charlie opened his mouth to protest but Ophelia gave him a small smile as she turned and walked towards the house.

Charlie watched as she walked towards the house. He turned and looked out at the lake, trying to formulate his thoughts on the day. In the kitchen Ophelia started to chop peppers for their vegetable skewers. Amory enchanted a whip to whisk a chocolate moose together as she got the marinated chicken out of the fridge.

"So did I interrupt something outside?" Amory asked.

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Charlie and I kissed." Ophelia was surprised to find that she was greeted by silence, not something that was normal for Amory. Ophelia turned around and looked at Amory, her mouth agape. Amory stood there for a few moments before she was able to close her mouth. "Are you ok?"

"I…. I just can't believe it." Amoy said, "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know." Ophelia asked.

"Are you going to end it with Cato?"

"I don't know."

Amory sensed that her friend did not want to talk about what was going on any further and so abandoned the conversation and focused on changing the conversation to how Dev and Amory had spent the afternoon. Ophelia barely listened.

That night Charlie and Ophelia were both silent as they ate dinner. Dev looked around the group perplexed by the uncomfortable silence which had fallen over his closest friends. When he opened his mouth to ask his friends if everything was alright Amory shook her head violently and gave him a look at which he immediately filed his mouth with green beans.

Immediately after dinner Ophelia exclaimed that she was exhausted and went to bed. Charlie wanted to stop her, to insist that they talk but his mind was in a muddle and it was clear she was not ready for a conversation so he let Ophelia go to bed and settled down to play a muggle board game called monopoly. At first Charlie thought it was boring. None of the pieces did anything cool and the board did not seem to do anything of interest. However after a while he got into it and his competitive nature triumphed over his disinterest in the game. It took almost five hours to beat Amory and Dev. After his victory the three of them retired to bed. It took Charlie a while to get to sleep with the event of the day occupying his mind so completely. He finally fell asleep shortly before the sun began to rise.

Charlie slept late the next morning. He finally awoke when Dev brought him a bacon roll and a large coffee. Charlie was grateful for his best friend's intervention. He consumed his bacon roll and drank his coffee quickly in his bed before he got dressed and made his way down the stairs. It was almost midday at the point that he arrived in the kitchen with his bag packed. Amory was sitting at the table drinking coffee while Dev was putting his trainers in the corner. Charlie sat down and opened the daily prophet.

He turned to the sport and was reading about the match the day before between the Norwegian team the Karasjok Kites and the Ballycastle Bats. The Kites had won by more than three hundred points, a disappointing result for the Ballycastle Bats. By the time Charlie had finished reading the article Dev had his bag on his back and was getting ready to apparate home.

"What time are you due at your grandparents Amory?" Dev asked.

"Not for another hour." Amory replied, "I still have to finish packing."

"So we should probably head soon." Charlie concluded. "Shall I go see where Ophie has got to?"

Amory looked at Charlie with a slightly concerned expression on her face.

"Ophelia left about an hour ago." Dev said hesitantly.

"Oh." Charlie replied, before immediately jumping up cheerfully. "So we should all probably get going."

"Yeah." Dev agreed, looking at Charlie with concern on his face.

Charlie's fake optimism continued until after he had hugged Dev and Amory goodbye and apparated back to the Burrow. When he arrived he walked back to the tall lean building that was the Burrow somberly. His mind filled with thoughts of Ophelia.

 _And they finally kissed! Thanks so much for reading! I would love it if you left a review xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the wait! Here is a long one to make up for it! Here we find out a bit more about Ophelia and the Rowle Family._

 _Enjoy!_

Ophelia was also in a somber mood. As Charlie arrived at the hillside near the Burrow Ophelia made her way through the front door of the Rowle family home. The family home was a substantial Georgian house in the countryside. The two story red brick house had long, tall windows and fancy door which had the family crest on stained glass on the top of the door.

It had been in the Rowle family for generations and had a stately feel in the public rooms which stopped it from feeling homely. Her father had always insisted that the reception rooms were immaculate for entertaining his friends and ministry colleagues. Her father had always thought that the home was inferior to Malfoy Manor and his cousin's fancy eight bedroom mansion in Dumfries. There was only one room in the house that was comfortable to spend time in. It was the back sitting room. It was small compared to the rest of the rooms but the other reception rooms had a stately feel to them which made Ophelia automatically sit upright and somberly.

It was that room that Ophelia went to when she arrived back home. Her mother had decorated the room when she had first married Mr Rowle. There was large open fire with bookshelves on both sides of the chimney breasts. Two large and comfortable sofas took up the majority of the floor space in the room. She found her mother sitting on the sofa reading a book on potions. She looked up as Ophelia walked in and smiled widely. She stood up and opened her arms which Ophelia walked into.

"My darling Ophie. I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too mum."

"Sit down my love." She gestured for Ophelia to sit down next to her on the sofa, "tell me about your stay with Amory."

"It was fun." Ophelia replied. "There was a nice lake, we went swimming and we climbed Ben Nevis yesterday."

"How wonderful!" Ophelia's mother replied, "did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. The highlands were so beautiful." Ophelia spent some time gushing about the beauty of the lake and the forest. She was about to give more information to her mother about the week when her father walked into the room. She had not seen him since Thorfinn's arrest and the scandal that followed. He had not written to her either, as he rarely wrote to Ophelia beforehand. From the information she had gleaned from her mother Mr Rowle had not been inclined to write to anyone since the arrest. Her dark haired father looked thinner than before and she was sure that there were new wrinkles etched onto his face that had not been there at Christmas.

"Ophelia." He said, looking her up and down. "When did you get back?" His tone was stern, as was his norm. She could only remember him using a soft tone with Thorfinn, who he loved more than anyone else and one time with her, when she had fallen off her toy broom and broken her arm.

"Only a few moments ago. I was just catching up with mum." She replied, giving him a small smile which he did not return.

"Well I am sure she told you that Liam Rosier and Caractacus Burke are coming to dinner with their wives so you should go up to your room and get ready."

Ophelia would have rather sat out from the dinner but judging from her father's tone that was unlikely to be an option. She simply nodded and stood up and left the room. Her room was the only other room in the Rowle house where Ophelia felt comfortable. It's gardens looked out over the vegetable patch their house elf Mopsy tended to. There as a tree outside her window which prevented anyone from spying into her room.

The walls of her bedroom were painted a pale green, her bed had a metal frame and faced a white fire place. She had two small armchairs next to the fire, her mother had bought them just before she went to Hogwarts for when she had friends round. That never happened of course, Amory's half blood status was unacceptable to Ophelia's father and brother. Dev was a muggle born which was worse and Charlie was a Weasley. Aside from Cato she had no relationship with anyone outside her family that her father and brother found acceptable.

Her mother did not mind who her friends were and didn't see the problem with friends who were not pure blood but her father ruled the home with fear and her mother had larger concerns than aiding Ophelia's acceptance within the family. Ophelia could not remember a time when her father had not been violent towards her mother. One of Ophelia's first memories was of seeing her father bang her mother's head against a wall when he had come home from work after a bad day. She had only been around four when it happened.

Ophelia had grown up feeling like she was walking on egg shells. She had learnt early on that she should be quiet in the house and avoid doing anything that upset her father. It seemed to work for the most part. He never hit Thorfinn, who was his pride and joy or Ophelia. For most of her childhood Mr Rowle had called her "his princess" and her mother had instilled in her that she should be quiet and girly. So Ophelia had, for the most part, resisted the urge to climb trees, to steal her brother's brooms or to make much noise. In her father's eyes she had not put a foot wrong, until she arrived at Hogwarts.

Being sorted into the Slytherin house was a point of pride for Mr Rowle, who insisted that no one in the Rowle family had ever been anything else. If he had truly known his daughter he might have been concerned that she was not a true Slytherin. When Thorfinn wrote home immediately after the sorting to tell him that Ophelia had been sorted into Gryffindor he was raging. He had said he did not want her associated with mudbloods and blood traitors. He was disappointed to hear from Thorfinn in the weeks after she began Hogwarts that his concerns had been correct. He was angry that of all the friends she had chosen she had picked a Weasley and some mudbloods. His anger didn't dissipate, even now he was still thought her presence in the Gryffindor house was a source of shame. Since the day she had been sorted he had never referred to her as his princess and their relationship had chilled substantially.

Ophelia could not help but make friends with her new classmates. Her entire childhood had been spent in the Rowle family home with Thorfinn and his much older friends being her primary company. Her parent's friends had no children her age, they were either substantially younger or much older. She spent much of her childhood alone, left to her own imagination in the gardens or in her room. So the temptation to embrace Amory, Charlie and Dev was too great. They were her age, funny and they had lots in common. She had defied her father's wishes and was happier for it.

Ophelia put on a long purple dress she had bought in Madam Malkins the summer before. Alone in her room she thought about Charlie as she brushed her hair. The memory of his lips on hers was vivid and she could not escape it. Until the moment that Charlie had kissed her she had not realised that she was in love with him. Of course she had loved him as a friend, but she had not realised she was in love with Charlie. Looking back she could not pin point the exact time that she fell in love with him.

She couldn't believe she had been so blind to her own feelings. Amory had always teased her about her affection for Charlie and she had vehemently denied that there was anything other than friendship between them, but it seemed that her friend had seen something she had missed.

She wondered what Charlie felt for her. Whether he had any feelings for her or if he regretted the kiss. When they had arrived back from the cottage she had needed to escape him, to work through her thoughts and feelings. Then that morning, knowing that she was in love with him and unsure of his feelings she had fled instead of facing him. She was scared he would act like the kiss had never happened, or tell her than it was a mistake.

Amory had told her she was a coward for sneaking out of the house when Dev went to wake him but she had brushed off her friend's encouragement to stay and talk to Charlie and instead arrived back at her family home tired and emotional. She thought of how Charlie had held onto her hand as they walked down Ben Nevis after their kiss and felt hope stir in her belly. She would not allow herself to hope though. He might hurt her and that was worse than loosing him.

She pulled her hair into a bun and made her way downstairs to great the Rosiers and the Burkes with her parents. They greeted their guests in the drawing room. Ophelia sat up straight in the most uncomfortable chair and made benign small talk with Mrs Burke about the latest celebrity gossip in the Witch Weekly. Her mother sat next to Mrs Burke, speaking in a quiet tone to Mrs Rosier as they sipped their Elven wine.

The conversation throughout the dinner was dominated by Mr Rowle and Mr Burke. Mr and Mrs Rossier and Mrs Burke would sometimes pipe in. Ophelia remained silent throughout the starter and main course. When a dessert of blackberry crème brulee was served my their obedient house elf Mrs Burke addressed Ophelia. "Ophelia, last time we had dinner your mother was telling me that you had done very well in your O.W.L.s."

Mr Rowle interrupted, "She got six outstandings. She is one of the top students in her year."

"Wonderful!" Mr Burke said, "what do you plan to do when you leave school? With grades like that you would be welcome to apply for my store. We often take talented young witches and wizards and they often move on to great things. The dark lord himself worked at the store when he left Hogwarts and he was one of the greatest wizards to ever live."

Ophelia felt queasy at his words but she hid it well, instead she smiled serenely and replied, "Thank you for your kind offer. I will bear it in mind. I am actually considering applying for the mediwizard program at St Mungo's Hospital."

"Very good." Mr Rossier said, "Although you should not rule out applying for a job in the Ministry."

"Or Quidditch." Mrs Rowle popped up, "Ophelia is a very talented Chaser. One of her matches in this year is going to be watched by Quidditch Scouts from a few of the professional teams."

"Indeed?" Mr Rossier said, looking at Ophelia, slightly impressed.

"They are coming to watch other players as well." Ophelia replied. She knew they were primarily coming to watch Charlie, who everyone agreed could play for England with some further training, but Madam Hooch had recommended that they watched Ophelia as well.

"Well we will keep our wands crossed for you." Mrs Burke replied.

Ophelia nodded. She didn't think that anything would come from the coach watching it play and she had no intention of running after Quaffles instead of becoming a healer. The conversation thankfully moved on and Ophelia listened silently as the group started to discuss the next Quidditch World Cup.

Ophelia finished her dessert in silence. After they had finished the meal Mrs Rowle, Mrs Burke, Mrs Rossier and Ophelia moved back into the drawing room where Mopsey served them all wine and Mrs Burke and Mrs Rossier discussed the latest gossip from the wizarding community with Mrs Rowle occasionally commenting and tutting where appropriate.

Ophelia listened, unable to suppress the irony of engaging in gossip while the family had been the biggest source of gossip in the wizarding world in recent months. She sipped her wine silently and awaited her father returning to the room with the rest of their guests. Almost an hour after dinner finished Mr Burke and Mr Rossier were led by Mr Rowle into the drawing room.

The group made small talk for another hour before Mopsey was sent to retrieve the guest's coats. Ophelia obediently followed her parents into the entrance hall and said goodbye to the guests. Mopsey escourted them down to the gate where they could apparate home.

In the entrance hall Mr Rowle smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek and smiled a rare smile at Ophelia. "Well that went well. Mr Burke had offered me some consultancy work, helping him to open up another shop in Glasgow.

"That is wonderful my love!" Mrs Rowle proclaimed kissing him on his cheek.

"Great news Dad," Ophelia smiled.

"Things are finally looking up." Mr Rowle hugged Ophelia, surprising her greatly. Her father suggested opening up another bottle of wine to celebrate. Ophelia left her parents to it, claiming tiredness from a long day and the need to unpack.

Her father, in his good mood let her away with her flimsy excuse. She made her way up to her bedroom and distracted herself from her thoughts by unpacking her suitcase, putting anything unworn back in the cupboard and anything unclean in the washing basket for Mopsey. She climbed into bed and feeling purely exhausted, she went to sleep.

The next few days were more pleasant than Ophelia had expected her time at home to be. With her father in a good mood. However they could not escape the shadow of Thorfinn's crime hanging over them. Her father received daily letters from Thorfinn, in which he told his parents of his distress of being kept in Azkaban. Every letter contained a plea for his father to use his contacts to help save him from the horrors of the prison. Mr Rowle was resigned that there was nothing he could do to help his son. Thorfinn would have to pay for his crimes and a very long sentence in Azkaban was inevitable. The entire family understood that if Thorfinn escaped with less than a life sentence he would be extremely lucky. They were still waiting for the sentencing hearing.

Besides Mr Rowle had barely escaped criminal charges of his own. He had attempted to use his influence to suppress the eveidence the aurors had against Thorfinn and had ended up facing conspiracy charges. His lawyer had agreed a deal with the Council of Magic which commuted his punishment if he agreed to resign from his position in the Ministry. It was only because of his long and faithful service to the wizarding community that it was granted. Mr Rowle was pleased to escape his own prison sentence but faithfully visited Thorfinn every Tuesday, sometimes permitting Mrs Rowle to accompany him.

Ophelia had been determined to keep herself busy after her return from the Highlands and managed to successfully not think of Charlie more than three time a day. It was for this reason that when her father invited her to join him in visiting Thorfinn she agreed. She a Portkey with her father to the island of Azkabhan.

Ophelia had never been to a wizarding prison, nevermind Azkabhan. She had not visited Thorfinn during his last stint in prison. When she arrived on the stoney island she could not identify whether all prison's were as bleak or whether the chilling presence of the dementors made it more gloomy. They walked the short distance from the stony beach of the island to the prison gate. At the gate they were greeted by two hooded dementors. Who looked closely at them both. Ophelia felt her blood run cold and the image of her mother cowed against a wall in the face of angry father came into her mind without prompting.

The only things she knew about dementors were what she had read when studying the defence of the dark arts. However there was a substantial difference between reading about dementors and experiencing them in person. She tried to push the dark thoughts to the back of her head and followed her father carefully. They soon arrived at Thorfinn's cell.

Thorfinn's blonde hair had grown substantially and he had tied his hair back in a ponytail. He had black bags under his eyes and looked thinner than Ophelia could ever remember his being. They were not allowed into the cell but Ophelia reached through the bars of the cell to hug her brother. She could feel his shoulder bones through his jumper.

"Hey Ophie." Thorfinn said, "You are looking good."

"Thanks Finn. How are you?"

"Getting through." Thorfinn replied before turning his attention to their father. Mr Rowle grasped his son's hand and squeezed it.

"We brought you some treats." Ophelia said, breaking up the intense share Mr Rowle was sharing with his son. Ophelia opened her bag and pulled out a box of chocolate frogs, a large bag of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans, two sugar quills and a large box of fizzing Whisbee's. Thorfinn took her package through the cell's bars with thanks. She also passed him a letter from their mother which he promised to read when they finally left.

Mr Rowle updated his son on the dinner with the Burkes and Rossiers and Ophelia told him of her recent year at Hogwarts, leaving out any information that could tell she was a Gryffindor. Instead she spoke of classes and different professors. Thorfinn listened with some enthusiasm to the news from his family. Mr Rowle related some news passed on from Throfinn's friends. Mr Rowle also brought up his discussions with Thorfinn's lawyers which did not seem promising.

Ophelia and her father stayed for over an hour. After which they made their way out of the bleak prison. On the way out Ophelia was able to absorb more of the prison than she had on her way in when she was absorbed with dark memories. She saw some of the prisoners rocking back and forward in their cells. Some paced their cells whispering quietly to themselves. Some had written in chalk over their walls. She also noticed on her way out some of the more notorious prisoners in Azkhaban, including Sirius Black who was cheerfully reading a week old newspaper and Bellatrix Lestrange who was talking to herself in her cell.

They reached the beach and Mr Rowle looked for the portkey, eventually finding a broken glass bottle. Checking his watch he instructed Ophelia to place her hand on it. Seconds later Ophelia found herself outside the gates of her family home. "Thank you for coming with me Ophie. Finn really appreciated it."

"Of course. It was good to see him." She replied.

Her father unexpectedly hugged her tightly before he walked in through the large front door. She paused for a minute, surprised by his sudden affection but followed her father into the house. Dinner tha night was one of the most pleasant evenings Ophelia could remember since Cato visited the summer before. The three Rowles sat at the table and Mopsey served them some beef Wellington and some vegetables. The food was delicious and everyone was in good spirits.

Unfortunately the good spirts were not the last. The next day Mr and Mrs Rowle had a massive argument which rocked the whole house. Ophelia, helpless against her father's wrath could only watch on as he screamed abuse at her mother and held her by the throat against the wall of the kitchen. Before he could cause her any serious harm he stormed out of the house and Ophelia rushed over to her mother eager to help her.

The tension lasted for days afterwards. It built up until it exploded a few weeks later when Ophelia cancelled Cato's visit. He had planned to spend two weeks with the family before Ophelia returned to school but she had written to him and told him not to come. In the same letter she ended their relationship. She could not help but end it with Cato. Even if she was unsure if her feeling were returned she could not continue a relationship with Cato when she was in love with Charlie. She did not tell Cato she had feelings for another boy, rather she simply told him that the distance was making it too difficult.

Cato's response to her letter was angry and bitter but she could not find it in herself to feel sorry for ending their relationship even if she had broken his heart. She was convinced that they had no future even if she could overcome her feelings for her friend. Her father was angry when she told him over dinner that she had broken up with Cato and that he would not be visiting.

He called her a fool for breaking up with Cato and ordered her to get back together with Cato. When she refused he lashed out on her. The feeling of his hands hurting her was both shocking and terrifying. She could see the fury in his eyes as he attacked her. She was horrified to hear her mother screaming in terror, demanding that he let her daughter go. Like he did with her mother he let go of her just before she passed out from lack of oxygen. Her mother rushed over to her, pleading with Ophelia to tell her if she was ok and holding her close.

Her father stormed into his study and Mopsey and Mrs Rowle helped a shaken Ophelia up the stairs and into her bed. The next morning the house was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Ophelia didn't leave her bed, even when her stomach started to rumble. Around lunch time Mopsey appeared in her bedroom with some eggs and toast on a tray. Ophelia sat and ate her dinner while she read a letter from Amory. Her mother appeared in her room in the mid afternoon and announced that she and Ophelia would be finishing the summer in Norway with Ophelia's grandmother.

Ophelia didn't put up an argument. That evening they traveled to Oslo, where they were greeted by Ophelia's grandmother. Ophelia did not, much to her relief, see her father before they left for Norway, nor did she see him on the day she returned home, the day before she had to catch the Hogwart's Express.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie got on the Hogwarts Express and quickly made his way up the carriage to find Dev, Amory and Ophelia. In the carriage he found Amory and her new boyfriend, and fellow sixth year Oliver Sprout, clasping hands and staring into each other's eyes. Across from them sat Dev and Ophelia, both looking intently to Amory and Oliver. Both of which were entirely oblivious to the attention that they had garnered from their friend.

Charlie sat down beside them, in the seat closest to the door and leaned in and whispered to Ophelia "what are we doing?"

"Working out how long it will take them before they notice us staring at them. Dev has been at it for fifteen minutes because he got here early." She leaned in close and whispered almost inaudibly into his ear.

With nothing better to do Charlie joined in, his eyes focused on Amory and Oliver who were looking into each other's eyes with the kind of expression which would have made Fred and George pretend to throw up. The couple were at least twenty miles outside London before Oliver noticed that the other three occupants of the carriage were eying them with a strange fascination. Oliver suggested going for a walk on the train to get more privacy and when Dev, Charlie and Ophelia did not protest losing their company Amory had no reason to refuse. Dev moved to the seats opposite and spread out on the seats. "I'm going for a nap." He announced.

Charlie didn't say anything, rather he pulled out a large book on dragons he had found in a second hand book store during the summer. It was at least twenty years out of date but with fascinating detail on the components of Dragon hide Charlie could barely put it down. Ophelia moved a bit away from him and stared out of the window, her chin resting on her hand. It wasn't until about an hour after Dev started to snore at the other side of the carriage that Charlie decided to talk.

He started by asking about her summer. She answered with a perfunctory "good" and Charlie sighed. The tension between them since their kiss in June still hung in the air. "Cato and I broke up."

Charlie fixed his eyes on the floor. He could feel his heart racing as he contemplated her words. Ophelia seemed to take his lack of response as a negative response and suddenly excused herself. Charlie thought about following her but in truth he needed time to contemplate what she had told him. His thoughts were tumultuous. It had been all he had wanted for the past year, in the summer he had almost given up hope when he found out from Amory that she had spent the summer in Norway, presumably with Cato. He resolved that they needed to talk but he waited in vain for her to return.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived in the station Amory and Oliver returned for their bags but Ophelia didn't. Charlie pulled her trunk from the train and loaded it to their carriage. He looked around before climbing in to see if he could see her but her blonde hair and blue eyes were nowhere in sight. Charlie fidgeted anxiously the whole way back to the school, eager to talk to Ophelia. When they arrived at the school he was the first to jump off the carriage and head to the Great Hall to look for her. When she was not at the Gryffindor table Charlie made a quick exit of the hall and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. He had barely made it up three steps when he heard a voice from behind him; "I would try the Quidditch stands first."

Charlie looked around to see Dumbledore in his midnight blue robes give him a small wink before turning and disappearing into the hall. Charlie backtracked down the stairs and outside. He sprinted most of the way to the Quidditch stands and as Dumbledore said, found Ophelia sitting on the Gryffindor stand, her head in her hands. She didn't look up as Charlie approached her and took a seat beside her. She was shivering in the cool September wind so he wrapped arm around her and was surprised when she didn't resist and instead leaned into him.

"I am sorry about you and Cato." He said after several minutes.

"Are you really?" She quietly, her voice shaking slightly her eyes focuses on her feet.

"No." Charlie chuckled. "You know I hated the guy."

Ophelia let out a small giggle. Charlie joined her in laughing and without a thought started to run his finger up and down her arm. He only stopped when Ophelia lifted her head up to look at him. She was so close he could see every one of the eyelashes that adorned her blue eyes. Unable to help himself any longer he leaned in and his lips met hers.

The sensation of her lips on his caused the same butterflies he had felt when they had kissed on the top of Ben Nevis. When he pulled away to catch his breath his lips felt devoid. Thankfully they did not remain that way for long as Ophelia initiated another kiss. Charlie suppressed the voice in his head which demanded that they talk about what they were doing and instead wrapped his arms around Ophelia, pulling her closer.

It wasn't until they heard a bursting of noise from the castle that they realised how much time had passed. They had missed the sorting and the feast, normally a highlight of the first term. However Charlie could not bring himself to be sorry about missing it. Sitting in the Quidditch stands with Ophelia in his arms was infinitely preferable. She showed more restraint and whispered to him "we should probably go back." He acquiesced.

They walked in silence back to the castle, close enough that their arms brushed against each other as they walked. Every time their arms or hands brushed against each other he felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. When they reached the common room they were both accosted by different groups. Charlie found himself accosted by his younger brother's Fred and George who were convinced that they had found the perfect prank to play on Filch but they needed is expertise on how cats responded to Puffskeins while Ophelia was distracted by a group of third year girls who hero worshipped her as the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts (save Charlie). Before they knew it they were separated by a common room full of people. Having no excuse to talk to each other, other than simply wanting to, Charlie had no reprieve when Dev asked him if he was heading to bed.

Charlie started the next day with a smile on his face. His dreams had been filled with Ophelia, which was not entirely novel. He often dreamed of Ophelia but recently the Ophelia in his dreams had been running away from him as she had after their first kiss. In his dream that night she had smiled at him, held his hand and kissed him, a welcome alternative. He made his way to breakfast with Dev but Amory came down alone and Ophelia didn't appear by the time that the bell rang signalling that they needed to go to class. Charlie was to spend all morning in care of magical creatures. He swallowed his disappointment of not seeing Ophelia and made his way down to the lake where Professor Kettleburn was waiting for them.

Professor Kettleburn advised that they would be spending the first six months of the term learning about underwater creatures including merpeople and grindelows. Their first lesson was focused on the mackled malaclaw a shelled creature with horrible light green skin and green spots. "A bit from one of these wee buggers will make you unlucky for a week." Professor Kettleburn explained as he picked one up by its middle with protective gloves. "So you might want to be careful around them."

Charlie laughed at his favourite professor, he had read a book on the Mackled Malaclaw so would probably have been able to teach the class himself but he enjoyed Professor Kettleburn's approach to explaining things. Shortly after the class had looked at the Mackled Malaclaw and learnt the horror stories of muggles who had attempted to eat them, mistaking them for Lobsters with interesting spots.

After Care for Magical Creatures Charlie learnt from Amory that Ophelia had had a free period before Potions and had slept in. Charlie was disappointed to hear he would not see her until lunch but reluctantly distracted himself with studying. He spotted her as soon as he walked into the grand hall. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating some soup with Dev. He slided onto the bench beside her.

"Hey you." She said as he sat down.

"Charlie, did I tell you about the interesting Plympie I saw during the summer." Dev said, engaging his friend in conversation. Charlie put his hand on the bench in between him and Ophelia. He tried to remain engaged in Dev's conversation, which he found difficult as he was very aware of Ophelia's presence next to him. His distraction was multiplied ten fold when Ophelia put her hand on top of his on the bench next to him. He flipped their hands around so he was holding hers. Her touch reassured him that she did not regret their kisses the night before.

He went off to class with a grin on his face that he could not wipe off. That night at dinner she was seated away from him, much to his disappointment. As he sat eating his dinner he transpired ways to get her alone so that they could talk. It turned out that she had been thinking the same thing, so as they were leaving the Great Hall she asked "Charlie, can you show me that Quidditch book in the library. The one you mentioned on the train yesterday?"

Dev and Amory had no interested in seeing a book on Quidditch so when Charlie acquiesced to showing her an imaginary book he had told her about in a conversation which hadn't happened they waved them goodbye and headed up to the Common Room to finish some homework. Charlie and Ophelia started to walk in the direction of the library. When they made their way into a quiet corridor Charlie grabbed Ophelia's hand.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good thanks." Ophelia replied, "I really like my timetable for this term."

"That's good," Charlie replied. "I have a lot of 9 o'clock classes which I am not so happy about. I can't believe this is our final year."

"I know. It is kind of terrifying."

They spent some time discussing Quidditch as they walked around the dark corridors. As they made their way back to the common room Charlie couldn't help but pull Ophelia behind a tapestry. He kissed her on the mouth. "Sorry," He said as he pulled away, "I have wanted to do that all day."

She kissed him again and he stood hugging her closely for a while. Part of him wanted to ask what this relationship was, another part of him just wanted to enjoy the moment, too afraid that reality would ruin this joyous bubble he seemed to have been absorbed into.

Ophelia also did not want to burst the happy bubble they had created by introducing reality. For now she could allow herself to abandon common sense, abandon concerns that Charlie's family would not approve, ignore the certainty that her father would not approve, ignore worries that this could destroy their friendship if it didn't work out, or that it could change the relationship they both had with Dev and Amory as well.

Rather she allowed herself to embrace what she was feeling and she had truly never felt this way before. Being with Cato had made her feel uncertain about herself, being with Charlie made her feel confident. When she had dated Cato she had felt the need to impress him. She knew she didn't need to impress Charlie. When she had dated Cato she had never truly felt comfortable with his touches and attention, with Charlie they felt so natural. So she abandoned her concerns and her questions about what this relationship was and embraced Charlie in that corridor. Both physically and emotionally.

 **Please review. It encourages me to write quicker.**


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie was in love with Ophelia. The realisation shocked him. Although it probably shouldn't have. He had always loved her. He had thought he loved her in the same way that he had loved Amory but now it was clear that his feelings for Ophelia could not be more different than his feelings for Amory. He looked at her as she sat aside from him, trying to think of the next combination in their game of "would you rather get eaten by".

They kept their budding relationship a secret. They had not spoken explicitly of their decision to hide their relationship, but without a word had agreed that it was better that their growing affection stayed between them until they worked out what was going on between them.

Their close friendship and the fact that they played in the Quidditch team acted as a perfect cover for their budding romance. No one was surprised to see them walking around the grounds together at the weekend or sitting in the library studying together or playing exploding snap in the common room by the fire. They were discreet for the most part and when thinks were quiet they ate their dinner one handed, holding hands under the table, or Charlie would pull Ophelia behind a bookcase in a quiet part of the restricted section of the library to kiss her, or Ophelia hung back after Quidditch practice to help Charlie put away the brooms.

Part of the unspoken motivation of keeping their relationship private was the expectation that both of their parents would vehemently disapprove of their relationship. Ophelia worried that one of her parents or her brother would hear from one of his friends in Slytherin, whereas Charlie feared that his parents would find out from Percy. He knew that Fred and George could be relied upon to keep things quiet, Percy would blab to their father without a second thought.

The only two people who knew about their relationship was Dev and Ophelia. It had taken Ophelia three days to work out there was something going on between two of her closest friends. It had taken her four hours thereafter to establish that they were secretly dating. It had taken Dev three weeks to work out what was going on. Amory had thought about telling him two weeks into term when he had asked her if she knew what was going on between Charlie and Ophelia but she had smugly left Dev to work it out himself.

Once Dev and Amory were aware of Charlie and Ophelia's secret relationship they helped the couple by finding excuses to leave them alone in the library, by asking them to go on errands to the owlery or astronomy tower for them. Charlie and Ophelia barely noticed their friend's assistance.

Ophelia had, growing up in her home, learnt the art of secrecy and hiding at an early age. She knew all of the best spots for them to spend time alone together. Her favorite was the secret passage where she had previously done her homework and the back of the Quidditch commentary stand after practice, or on the weekend. The two of them discreetly arranged times to meet. Charlie, much to Ophelia's pleasure would sometimes surprise her.

She once arrived in the secret passageway to find him standing there with a wide smile and handpicked flowers. Another time he had brought her favorite sweets for them to indulge in after Quidditch practice. She was thrilled by his thoughtfullness. The delight she found in her relationship with him was enough to put her fears over her family's reaction to one side. Instead she revelled in his affection.

Likewise, Charlie found that dating Ophelia was better than he could have anticipated. While many girls had fancied him the only girl who he had ever dated was Tonks. His brief relationship with Tonks had left him unprepared for the emotions that came with dating Ophelia. The delight he felt when he made her smile, the way his stomach flipped when she laughed at a joke he made and the goosebumps he got when she kissed him. If he had had to reflect he would have guessed that those feeling were there all along, but their relationship magnified them, every hug, every laugh, even those in the presence of their friends was more precious to Dev now.

The first term of their final year for Charlie and Ophelia passed in a blur of assignments, stolen kisses, Quidditch, night time walks through quiet corridors, study sessions in the library and long conversations with Dev and Amory. The night before they left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays Charlie planned a romantic evening on the top of the North Tower. He had lined the sides of the walls with candles he enchanted not to blow out in the wind and got food from some cheerful house elves in the kitchen. He had gathered together some blankets he had found in the laundry and stole every cushion from the Gryffindor Common Room. He had also got Ophelia a present. It was a very unromantic Quidditch rope but he knew she needed a new one. He had also got her a more romantic necklace set with a moonstone. It had cost him almost all of his savings but it was worth it if it made her happy.

Ophelia arrived at seven, her eyes lit up when she saw the picnic blanket and pile of cushions, the food and the candles. "Charlie! This looks amazing!" She exclaimed, kissing him on the lips. "This is so romantic. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Charlie smiled hugging her close to him. "Sit down, let's eat!"

They sat down on a pile of cushions and Charlie wrapped a large blanket round both heir soldiers. Ophelia enthusiastically tucked into the feast of turkey and cranberry voulvants, goats cheese toast bites, pigs in blankets, ham and cheese croquets, cashew caramels, mini mince pies and tiny yule log bites.

"Charlie, this was amazing!" Ophelia covered her stomach with her hands, "I am so unbelievably full."

"Those house elves eh?" Charlie put another blanket round Ophelia. She thanked him quietly and leaned against him as they sat next to the wall of the castle tower. Charlie put his arm round her as they watched the sky and basked in each other's presence.

At the end of the evening they finally exchanged presents. Ophelia had bought him a new broom. He could hardly believe his eyes when he unwrapped the present. It was not the newest model but was miles better than the old and tired racing broom he currently borrowed from Hogwarts. It also would have cost Ophelia a substantial amount.

"Ophie this is too much." He exclaimed, he didn't even know where she would have got the money for it.

"Don't" She held her hand up to stop him protesting. "I traded in my old broom and got a massive discount. Besides, I wanted to get you it."

Charlie beamed and insecurely handed over his own present, suddenly concerned it paled in significance. She unwrapped it quickly and smiled when she opened the box containing the necklace. "Charlie, I love it!"

They awoke in the middle of the night, cold in spite of the many layers of clothing they were wearing and the many layers of blankets they were lying under. Ophelia helped Charlie clean up the tower and carry the stuff back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They were quiet as they walked through the deserted corridors, each of them listening carefully for Filch who would undoubtedly be on the prowl for students out of bed.

When they reached the Common Room Ophelia left the blankets she had been carrying on the chair closest to the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "I'm not sure if I will see you in the morning." She whispered, "So I guess I should say Happy Christmas now."

"I guess," Charlie breathed.

Ophelia leaned in and kissed him. It was more urgent than her usual kisses, she put her hands on his cheeks. It was a kiss that took Charlie's breath away and she seemed to sense it. When she pulled away she gave him a small smile and disappeared up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie was pleased to see his family when he arrived back at the Burrow for Christmas holidays. His mother greeted him with a warm hug an insistence that he cut his hair, which she declared too long, pushing it back affectionately from his forehead. He was also pleased to see his two youngest siblings, Ron and Ginny. He was quite sure Ron had grown almost a foot since the summer. Ginny looked less freckly and her hair had grown so long it reached her bum. He hugged both his younger siblings tightly as he greeted them.

The only member of the Weasley family who would be absent for Christmas was Bill who was in Egypt. Bill had already sent presents for his parents and siblings which were piled up next to the record player in the family's sitting room. According to Ginny they had been delivered by the most exotic and colourful bird she had ever seen.

When Charlie's father arrived home from work that evening they sat down around the table and ate a hearty beef stew. The fire warmed the Burrow and Charlie enjoyed cheerful conversation with Ron, George and Ginny about Quidditch, and joined with Fred in teasing Percy. Mr Weasley talked to Charlie about his upcoming NEWTs.

The whole table joined in with a discussion about the Hogwarts's Quidditch championship. Charlie's opinion on Gryffindor's ability to win the league was sought. Fred commented on the quality of Hufflepuff's beaters and the skill of the Gryffindor Keeper who had successfully saved all but one attempt to score during their game against Slytherin during the first term. Percy declared that he was confident that Gryffindor would win the house cup, especially as the Gryffindor side was far superior to the other teams.

"With Charlie as captain they are sure to win!" Percy proclaimed, "we all know that the scouts at the Slytherin game were only there to see one person."

Mr Weasley turned and looked at his son intently, Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows as she glanced between Charlie and Percy.

"Scouts son?" Mr Weasley asked.

Percy looked embarrassed especially when Charlie threw him a dirty look. "Sorry…." He muttered before stuffing a forkful of potato into his mouth.

"Some scouts came to watch some members of the Hogwarts Quidditch team. It isn't too big a deal."

"Did you talk to them?" Mr Weasley asked.

Charlie shrugged, "a bit."

Mrs Weasley broke the silence, "what did they say?"

"The Appleby Arrows asked me to try out for their team at Easter. So did the Kenmare Kestrals."

This was new information to everyone at the table. The only people he had mentioned it to was Ophelia. Like Charlie she had been invited to try out for two teams in the league; the Holyhead Harpies and the Appleby Arrows. Like Charlie, Ophelia was unsure if she wanted to pursue a career in Quidditch as much as she loved it.

The couple had discussed at length after meeting with the Scouts and receiving the invitation to try out a few days later. Charlie was sure he did not want to try out for the Kenmare Kestrels, while they were a good team in the league Charlie wasn't keen to move to the town on Kenmare. Ophelia had been interested in the Holyhead Harpies offer, being a fan of the team but after a difficult year with her family was unsure if she could face the scrutiny that would accompany being in a top Quidditch team.

At the news George clapped his brother round the shoulders, Fred declared that it was "great news", Mrs Weasley gasped in surprise, Ron cheered the news, Ginny high fived George, who was sitting across the table from them., Mr Weasley broke out into a big smile and Percy's repentant look was all but gone.

Charlie just shrugged, "it is likely nothing will come of it." He then tried to change the focus onto the twins, asking them if they hoped to audition for the Quidditch team the following year when they were old enough. Charlie was relieved when the conversation moved on. However while helping Mr Weasley with the dishes he told Charlie that he was thrilled by the news. Charlie tried it downplay the situation. Charlie wasn't sure if he wanted to go ahead with the trials in any case. As much as he loved Quidditch he wasn't sure he wanted to play it professionally. He didn't think he was competitive enough to be a Quidditch player. Most of the enjoyment he got from Quidditch was being part of the team; discussing tactics with Opie, rainy practices with the Gryffindor team and celebrations in the common room after victory.

Besides Charlie could not imagine being anything other than a magizoologist. He loved studying magical creatures. He had seen a research fellowship in Romania to study dragons and another in Wales. He intended to apply for both, though he had not spoken to his parents about it. He had spoken to Ophelia, she had encouraged the idea. Charlie was keen to drop the topic and move onto other things. He was pleased when the topic did not come up again.

The day before Christmas their Aunt Tessie arrived. She was spending Christmas with them this year as her daughter was taking a trip to Australia to visit extended family. Charlie enjoyed spending time with Aunt Tessie, when they were children they had visited her at her cottage by the sea. Unlike her sister Muriel, Aunt Tessie loved a laugh. She was funny and teasing. She was most beloved by Fred and George who she encouraged to be mischievous, declaring it "a natural state for an intelligent witch or wizard". She was a spritely witch, and very mobile for her age.

She was, unlike Muriel, also a keen fan of Quidditch and was excited to see Charlie's new broom when he took it out on Christmas Eve to polish.

"That is a beautiful broom Charlie."

"Thanks Auntie Tessie."

"I saw the Nimbus 1700 in Diagon Alley a few months ago and could not help but admire it. It is an expensive broom."

"What is an expensive broom?" Fred chimed in, walking into the room with George following in quick succession.

"Is that a Nimbus 1700?" George asked, showing some enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it is." Charlie said, regretting taking the broom out in front of his family. He now knew it would result in lots of questions for him.

George leaned down to look at it. Fred reached out and gently caressed the wood. "It is so cool."

"You must have saved up for a long time to buy it." Aunt Tessie commented as she stood up to leave the room.

George paused for a moment and looked at Charlie, as if wondering how he had saved up for a broom this expensive. After a second he shrugged, as if the question didn't matter, "it was a present from Ophelia."

Fred nodded, "makes sense."

"Why would that make sense?" Charlie replied, his voice nervous. He wondered how much they knew and felt his heart plummet at the answer to his question.

"Because you two are dating." George replied.

"Duh," Fred commented.

"How did you know?"

George shrugged, "we always see you spending time together."

Charlie was surprised, Ophelia and he had always been discreet. They had always tried to hide away when they were together on their own. He wondered how his brothers had found out.

"Don't worry, we won't tell mum and dad." Fred commented.

Charlie smiled at his brothers, why their discovery was a mystery at least he knew they were on his side. "Does Percy know?"

"No. For a guys with glasses he is not very good at spotting the obvious."

"Trust me, you are pretty discreet." George commented, "your brothers are just better at keeping secrets."

Christmas day passed without incident. The Weasley's opened their Christmas presents over breakfast in front of the living room. Charlie helped Mrs Weasley set the table and chop the veg by magic.

That evening after dinner Charlie went to bed. He was just drifting off to sleep in the room he usually shared with Bill, when he heard a knock on his window. He saw a small Tawney owl that he immediately recognised immediately as Ophelia's. He let the Owl in and opened a handmade card. The card smelt like dahlias, Ophelia's favourite flower. On the front the card had Christmas lights which were bewitched to twinkle, inside the card Ophelia had written "to the best boyfriend ever, Happy Christmas". Inside she had also placed a photo.

Charlie remembered the day the photo had been taken. It had been taken during their trip to the Highlands. In the photo a beaming Charlie and Ophelia were sitting in the garden. They waved at him, turning to each other and laughing. Charlie stashed the card in the bottom of his trunk. He penned a quick note to Ophelia;

"Happy Christmas Beautiful!

Hope you have had a wonderful day. I miss you loads."

He tied it to the leg of her owl and went to bed with the photo under his pillow.

The next day when he awoke he joined his brothers in opening their presents at the kitchen table over breakfast, including a jumper from his mum and dad, some playing cards from Fred and George, a book from Percy and some lemon sherbets from Dev. The day was spent feasting on the large amount of food that Mrs Weasley had prepared, until they collapsed onto armchairs and sofas so full they could burst, including Aunt Tessie.

Ophelia's Christmas was not as cheerful. With Thorfinn in Azkaban she was spending Christmas alone with her mother and father. It was the first time she had spent time with her father since the summer and she was less than thrilled to be in his presence again.

On her first night home she had helped Flossie do they dishes and they had caught up on the recent events in the house. The house elf was privy to all of the goings on. She was told that her parents had barely spoken a word to each other until nearly the end of October. They had sat in silence for entire dinners and slept in different bedrooms for weeks. Gradually they had started speaking. They had now reconciled but things were still tense.

For the first few days the family got by, talking about Mr Rowle's new job, the news of their extended family and Ophelia's school work. Mr Rowle occasionally mentioned Thorfinn, whose letters arrived every morning without fail.

On Boxing Day Ophelia found herself curled up in front of the fire in the back sitting room on her own. Her father had gone out to have drinks with his cousin Lucius and so Ophelia and her mother had the house to themselves. Ophelia had diligently used the time to do a potions essay, not the most exciting Christmas task, but a necessary one. She was almost finished when her mother appeared in her dressing gown and sat down opposite her.

"How is the potions homework going?"

"Fine, I am almost finished. I have a charms essay and some studying for a Herbology test in the first week to do before I go back to Hogwarts." Ophelia replied putting her essay down.

"You are much more studious than Thorfinn." Mrs Rowle chuckled. "Do you think you will get in to the healing program at St Mungos?"

"I hope so." Ophelia replied, "It is quite competitive."

"Would you move to London?"

"I think so." Ophelia replied.

"I think that would be a good idea." Mrs Rowle replied and Ophelia sensed her unsaid statement, that things would be easier for her mother if she wasn't here. It would mean things would be easier for Mrs Rowe if Ophelia did not live with her parents. She could tell her father was trying to be patient with her but his inability to control her frustrated him.

"I like your necklace." Mrs Rowle said to her indicated the small moonstone necklace round Ophelia's neck.

"Thanks."

"A boy at school?" Mrs Rowle asked, when Ophelia didn't answer she asked, "Charlie?"

Ophelia, not wanting to lie to her mother, nodded.

"Ophie," her tone was disappointed, "Your father would be furious if he knew you were dating a blood traitor."

Ophelia nodded, "I know."

"Where do you see this going Ophelia?" Mrs Rowle said, "Your father and brother would never accept him. Your dad would disown you. I would never be able to see you again." Her mother looked distressed.

"Mum…."

"Ophelia please end it. I can't lose another child." She got up, wrapping the dressing gown around her more tightly and left the room. Leaving Ophelia felling an innate sense of guilt.

This didn't seem to upload correctly the first time! So sorry! Thank you for letting me know so I could fix it. Please leave me a review of the chapter and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie was pleased to arrive back at classes the evening before the new term started. He had bid a cheery goodbye to his family after dinner and climbed into the fire place and through the Floo network into Professor McGonagall's office. He found Ophelia in the common room. She threw herself towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey," He whispered rubbing her back.

"I missed you," She whispered back.

He pulled back and looked at her, she was paler than normal and she had black bags under her eyes, but she still looked beautiful. "Where are Dev and Amory?"

"Amory hasn't arrived back and Dev is upstairs packing."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to."

Charlie led the way through the portrait hole and down the corridor. When they made it to a quiet corner on the fifth floor Ophelia pulled Charlie into a corner and kissed him. He was not one to argue, especially considering how much he had missed her. Ophelia had missed him too. After her conversation with her mother she had not stopped thinking about Charlie. She had felt lost until he had walked into Common Room. It was only at that point that she felt like she was on solid ground.

They went for a walk around the castle, walking so closely their hands were almost touching as they caught up on their Christmas stories and their news from home. Ophelia left out her mother's unhappiness regarding their relationship and instead focused on cheerier aspects of her holiday. Likewise Charlie did not mention his horror of discovering that his twin brothers were aware of their relationship.

By the time they returned to the common room Dev had finished unpacking and was sitting in conversation with Oliver Wood and a first year Gryffindor and Amory who ran up to Ophelia and hugged her tightly and greeted Charlie with a one armed hug. Oliver Wood engaged Charlie in a conversation about their next Quidditch practice and some techniques he had read about over the Christmas holidays. Amory, Ophelia and Dev found themselves in cheery Christmas catch ups as the first year, Max, Charlie thought, scarpered.

Charlie managed to appease Oliver by promising to look into a new brand of brooms from Australia and Oliver left to join his own friends. Charlie joined in conversation with Dev and Amory, thrilled to be back in their presence. They four best friends stayed up late that night, chatting about their holidays, their families and their homework. They eventually went to bed shortly after midnight, knowing they would be up early to start classes the next day.

The next day Charlie and Ophelia were paired together in charms to practice silent charms. While Charlie struggled Ophelia was a unsurprisingly a natural. Ophelia crossed the distance between her and Charlie to help him with his wand movements. Charlie improved dramatically under her attentive tutorage and enjoyed feeling her touch his wrist and move his hand. As he left class he wondered if he could get Ophelia to help him with any of his other silent charms.

Ophelia was pulled aside on her way out of class by a less than impressed Amory who dragged her into a classroom down the hall. "Ophie, I thought you were trying to keep your relationship with Charlie a secret."

Ophelia froze, amazed at her best friend's sudden revelation that she knew about Ophelia's secret romance. "How did you know?"

"Please Ophelia, you are my best friend. I know you and I know Charlie. I figured it out within days of us starting this year. Even Dev had figured out that you two were secretly dating before Halloween."

Ophelia was surprised, she looked down at the ground. "I thought we had been subtle, that everyone thought that we were still only friends." She was panicked, wondering what would happen if her family found out.

"From the outside you have been successful. Your relationship wasn't obvious to those who did not know you both so intimately. Until today." Amory stopped, raising her hand to her head in exasperation, "my goodness Ophelia, you were all over Charlie today in class. You were flirting with him and touching him. I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"I didn't. I don't."

Amory continued, "Look I stayed quiet about this because I knew that you needed to keep this relationship a secret until you worked out what was going on between the two of you. I also know that your dad barely tolerates you being friends with a muggleborn, a half blood and a Weasley. I know he would blow a lid if he discovered you were dating Charlie. I get it!" Amory continued, "So you have to be discreet."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I just missed him all through the holiday and I couldn't help myself."

Amory nodded, she had missed many of the guys she had dated when she had left the school for the summer holidays or the winter break and those relationships would did not have the same affection or gravity as the relationship Ophelia and Charlie had. She knew Charlie was already in love with Ophelia and expected that his feelings were returned fully. She did not express her suspicions to her best friend, instead she commented "just try to be discrete, for your own sake."

Ophelia nodded. "Anyway, enough about your love life. Let's talk about mine" Amory laughed as they walked arm and arm out of the classroom. As they walked to their next class Amory filled Ophelia in on her recent flirting with a seventh year Ravenclaw called Austin, and a young reporter from the daily prophet who was from Australia. She had met him during the summer at a concert.

Soon Ophelia, Charlie and their friends feel into a familiar rhythm of their term. Charlie struggled with his potions class, Ophelia struggled with adopting a new side pass technique that was being use by one of England's top chasers. Charlie excelled in Care for Magical Creature classes, while Ophelia got top marks in every transfiguration class. Charlie enjoyed a new book about dragon tears he was sent by Newt and Tina and the comradery of the Quidditch team as they worked hard to secure the Quidditch cup once again. Ophelia enjoyed long walks with Amory around the grounds of Hogwarts as the weather heated up and was thrilled to see applications for Healing positions at St Mungo's open.

In the midst of their competing priorities Ophelia and Charlie struggled to find time alone together. Instead they made do with long glances across the Quidditch pitch, secret jokes when hanging out in the common room and stolen kisses in the restricted section of the library.

One of the few days they were able to spend solely in each other's company was the valentine's trip to Hogwarts. As their relationship was a secret from all but Amory, Dev, Fred and George, Charlie and Ophelia started their morning with a hike to the caves outside Hogsmeade. As it was a cold and drizzly day they barely encountered another person during their journey up the hills. Charlie had realised being able to hold his girlfriend's hand as they walked. When a heavy shower of rain burst through the sky the couple took shelter in a large cave and Charlie produced the butter beer he had brought with him for the occasion, while Ophelia produced some voulevants and cocktail sausages she had got from the house elves the night before and some chocolate cake her mother had sent her as it was her favourite. They had feasted on their food and cuddled together to keep warm before the rain had died down and they had begun to make their way down the hills again.

It had been on their journey up the mountain that Ophelia had finally told Charlie about her mother's comments about their relationship over Christmas. She had been torn over whether to tell him, scared that it would hurt him, but keeping this secret from him when her mother's words weighed so heavily on her mind proved too much. Charlie was unsurprised by the news, he knew that the Rowles did not approve of her friendship with a Weasley, so he had never thought they would approve of a romantic relationship with a Weasley. Still, he tried to comfort Ophelia by promising her everything would be alright, even if he wasn't sure how the Rowles would ever become "alright" with Charlie.

Just before Easter the Quidditch scouts came to watch the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match. Even though Charlie was not sure if he wanted to be offered a place in a professional team he could not help feel nervous as he waited in the changing room for the game to start. Ophelia sensed his nervousness and pulled him back before he emerged onto the pitch, "You will be great." She whispered before kissing his cheek. She ran onto the pitch before him. Charlie heard the cheers and followed her lead.

The Ravenclaw side were playing poorly so Ophelia stored four times in the first fifteen minutes. Charlie was concerned that the match would be over in record speed but the snitch was nowhere to be seen. Charlie had to remind himself to focus on finding the snitch, rather than watch Ophelia pass the Quaffle with unparalleled skill.

After forty minutes, with Gryffindor winning by One Hundred and Seventy Points Charlie saw the snitch hoovering above Ophelia's head. He checked that the Ravenclaw Seeker was not paying attention and dived towards Ophelia. Ophelia noticed the snitch hoovering above her ear and spied Charlie diving towards her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't move, afraid to scare off the snitch. Charlie made eye contact with Ophelia, sure he was going to collide with her. He made a quick plan before speeding up. When Charlie approached at record speed he caught the snitch in one hand, in the other he grabbed Ophelia as he knocked her off his broom. She grabbed his neck and he pulled her on to his broom, the snitch still in his other hand.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Charlie circled the Quidditch pitch while he clung on to Ophelia. "We won!" She yelled into his ear.

"We won!" He yelled back, kissing her on the cheek, hoping no one would notice as they were holding each other so tightly. He flew them both down to the ground, he let her off the broom first. After they both hopped off they found themselves surrounded by the rest of the Quidditch team, and the whole of Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall was in the middle of the crowd leading the Gryffindor chants.

"We won the cup!" Charlie yelled.

The cheering and screaming lasted for quite some time. When the crowd quieted down the House Cup was presented to the team and the cheers erupted once again. That night a large party raged in the Gryffindor common room. It seemed that Fred and George had taken control of organising victory parties following Bill's absence. Professor McGonagall seemed to have no interest in shutting down this particular party so it raged into the night. Ophelia and Charlie snuck out of the party at around three in the morning, they were careful to avoid Filch and his dreadful new cat as they made their way to a secluded spot on the third floor where Charlie could kiss her like he had wanted to since he had swept her off her broom.

Two weeks later Charlie received a letter, carried by one of the largest Tawney owls that Charlie had ever seen. The letter came from the Kenmare Kestrels. It has a red kestrel seal stamped onto the back of it. Charlie looked at is name written in neat, thin letters on the front and stashed it in his pocket. He was keen not the let any of his brothers see it. He felt the letter burn in his pocket as he sat through his care for magical creature's class. He was nervous about the contents. Nervous he would be rejected and equally nervous that he would be offered a place on the team.

Charlie's final period of that day was free. He went to the library and found Ophelia who had a number of potions books piled up on the desk on top of her. He sat down beside her, took the letter out of his pocket and placed it in front of her, with the address facing up.

"What is this?" She said, flipping it over and spotting the kestrel seal. "Oh Char…"

"I'm too scared to open it." He said, before he was hushed by the librarian. Ophelia put her hand on his arm and nodded, she understood his fear.

"The anticipation will be worse." Ophelia replied. Charlie nodded and took the envelope back off of Ophelia and opened it. He felt Ophelia's eyes on him as he broke open the seal and unfolded the letter. He read the first line;

"Dear Mr Weasley,

Congratulations. We are pleased to offer you the place on the Kenmare Kestrel's reserve team."

He passed it to Ophelia, who beamed as she read the first line of the letter. "Well done Charlie! What are you going to do?"

"'I'm not sure," he replied. He had applied for two research fellowships with dragons; one in Wales and one in Romania. He really wanted to study dragons but chances to train with a professional Quidditch team were like gold dust. It was unlikely he would ever get an opportunity like this again. After Ophelia handed the letter back to him he read it again. He had four weeks to let them know his decision. Four weeks to think about what he was going to next. He had not heard from the research fellowships but he was expecting to hear soon. In the meantime he figured he would keep the news quiet.

Ophelia and Charlie didn't talk much about the offer. First, because she believed there was no point as she knew that he was not going to take it. She knew that as much as Charlie loved Quidditch he loved magical creatures even more. He had told her that he was applying for research fellowships with dragons, both in the UK and in Romania and that he desperately wanted one of them. If Charlie's first love had been Quidditch he would not have needed time to consider the offer.

Secondly, the offer had reminded her that their time in Hogwarts was coming to an end. It gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach to think about leaving this school for good. She had such a strong emotional attachment to the school. Not only had it been her sanctuary from the violence of her home but it had saved her. By sorting her into the Gryffindor House the sorting hat had given her an opportunity to become a different person. Thorfinn had surrounded himself with likeminded students in Slytherin house. Those who were as much filled with hate as they were ambition. She wondered if she would have done the same if she had been sorted into Gryffindor and couldn't have said with much confidence that she wouldn't have.

Thirdly, leaving the school meant a change in her relationship with Charlie. The past few months had been blissful. Being with Charlie had made her life more beautiful and she was happier than she could ever remember being. However, her mother's words echoed in her ear and she knew his parents were suspicious of her and her family (with good reason). She couldn't see how their relationship would work outside of the walls of Hogwarts.

Ophelia could not avoid thoughts of the future when two weeks later she received a pack from St Mungos. It was delivered by large a large black owl with white marking round it's eyes. In it contained a provisional offer for a position as a junior healer, subject to her achieving the grades, as well as a brochure about St Mungos and a book on basic healing procedures. Ophelia was thrilled by the offer. She looked across the table and saw Charlie beaming at a letter delivered by a rather small but colourful bird.

Charlie had finally received the offer he wanted to accept; the dragon research fellowship in Romania.

The afternoon Charlie received the fellowship offer he penned two letters. The first was to his father, telling him about the offer and telling Mr Weasley he wanted to accept the role. The second was to Newt, telling him the good news. Mr Weasley wrote back immediately, expressing his and Molly's delight at the news. He received a congratulatory note from Newt and Tina the next day.

Charlie was excited to start the fellowship. He was also thrilled to discover that Ophelia had been offered a job working at St Mungo's. He tried not to think too much about what this may mean for their budding relationship. Instead they celebrated tentatively together.

After a few days of treating themselves by ignoring assignments they retreated back to the library and continued to spend most of their free time studying intensely. Their upcoming exams were not called the Nervously Exhausting Wizarding Test for nothing. Charlie was both excited for his exams to be over and dreading leaving Hogwarts, his friends, family and Ophelia.

Charms was the four best friend's last exam. It was brutal, starting with a practical exam and followed by a written exam where they had to answer questions on obscure charm theory in minute detail.

When the final bell of the exam was rung and they were finally free from exams the four friends went outside, it was a warm day and so they walked down to the lake and sat down in the shade of the trees. Dev produced a game of exploding snap which the played for several hours before hunger forced them back to the castle. Amory and Charlie became competitive and by the time they went for dinner they were tied eight games to eight with Ophelia and Dev lagging behind with three and four wins respectively.

That night, when the sun finally set Charlie and Ophelia left the common room and made their way to the tower. Charlie brought with him a large blanket for them to share. Under the blanket they looked up at the stars, they were meant to be able to see Mars and Venus without the use of the telescope.

"It is so beautiful Charlie."

"I know. I am going to miss this castle so much."

"Yeah, me too. But you get to work in an amazing place with amazing creatures..."

"That is true."

Charlie looked at her. He couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful tonight than she had ever been. Without looking at him she grabbed his hand in hers. With silent smiles on their face they fell asleep under the stars.

As it got colder, they cuddled closer together, Ophelia had her arms round Charlie's waist and was lying partly on top of Charlie while he had his arm around her shoulders and the other wrapped round her waist.

"This is definitely over isn't it?" Charlie said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

He closed his eyes, "yes," Ophelia replied, her tone resigned, "maybe if It was a different time, maybe if we had different families or different jobs."

"Maybe." Charlie replied, pulling the blanket up. "I'm still in love with you though. I'm not sure I will ever not be in love with you."

He had never told her he was in love with her. She had known of course, it had been obvious that he loved her in the same way it was obvious that she was in love with him. She paused before she nodded, "I hope you are wrong. I love you too much to not want you to have the kind of relationship you deserve."

She meant it. She hoped he would get over her, she wanted him to have love and a family of his own. It was impossible with her. Her family would never allow it, and although he would never admit it, she knew his family wouldn't allow them to be together either. She could not ask him to give up the family he was so close too. She also couldn't ask him to give up his dreams of studying dragons.

"Don't." He replied and he changed the conversation to Quidditch. Within ten minutes they were in the middle of row over the impact of a referee's decision in the recent Wimborne wasp's game. "You are wrong!" Ophelia yelled at her and Charlie shut her up with a kiss. This time he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Charlie woke up a few hours later, when the sun was only beginning to come up. In the dawn filled room he could just see Ophelia's face, half covered by her blonde hair. He sighed contently and kissed her forehead. As he closed his eyes and went back to sleep his last thought was that if this was their last night together, he couldn't think of a better way to say goodbye.

A few hours later they climbed onto the Hogwarts Express for one last journey back to London with their school friends.

Sorry that this chapter didn't upload correctly the first time. I don't know what is going on with FF website. Thank you for your patience. Please leave a review


	15. Chapter 15

**After months with no update I am giving you 4 chapters in 24 hours! In this one we fast forward to Charlie and Ophelia's life after Hogwarts. We start five years after they got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. In the next section of this story we will get a lot more of Ophelia's point of view. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Five Years Later**

Charlie had been looking forward to these weeks off with anticipation. He was looking forward to visiting his family, his friends and going to the Quidditch World Cup. He could barely believe it when his father told him that he had got some of the best tickets available.

It had been almost four years since his self-imposed exile from his home. He had seen his parents when they had visited him in Romania three years earlier and when they had travelled as a family the year before to Egypt, a trip his father won. He had used the excuse of being busy with work to avoid returning to the United Kingdom, and the excuse was not entirely untrue. Two years after arriving at the Sanctuary Charlie had received a substantial promotion. He now manged a small team of dragon keepers who were working on small and specialised projects.

As well as caring for dragons he was responsible for the safety of his team of five dragon keepers. With the additional responsibility came additional paper work, further hours over a cauldron and more time spent in the Dragon's habitat. He had even had to travel to other countries for his research. Since he received the promotion he had been to Cameroon, Guyana and Papua New Guinea.

His trip to Papua New Guinea had been particularly fascinating. He had, along with three other European Dragon researchers and 2 local wizarding academics, trekked for three days to a valley were the Muggles had reported seeing winged lizard like creatures that breathed fire. In the Valley, they had after searching for evidence for three days and almost giving up hope discovered the dragons. They were a breed previously unheard discovered and when Charlie saw them it was easy to see why. While the average dragon in the refuge in Romania was the size of two double decker buses, these were the same size as a pony. They were a luminous yellow colour and had stunning red markings on their wings.

One of the academics had suspected the dragons were new hatched dragons. Charlie had refuted the claim, as their faces were fully shaped and their wings were large enough to support them in flight, unlike newly hatched dragons. Charlie was proved to be right when they found one of the dragons on her nest of eggs and had to make a very quick escape to avoid being turned into cinders.

Three weeks of studying these newly creatures was a delight. The photos Charlie had taken and the subsequent article about the Papua New Guinea Yellow Miniatures, as they were named by the team who discovered them, got published in a number of Magical Nature magazines. Newt and Tina had written to him, requesting details for their new book which he was pleased to oblige.

His notoriety within the Magizoologist Community had continued to grow. Charlie was invited to a magical school in America to give a talk to students studying care for Magical Creatures. He was also invited to write regular contributions for the French Magical Geographic.

In his absence, and despite the large number of competing priorities on his time Charlie remained in constant contact by owl with his family, particularly his parents and Bill. He also wrote to Dev and Amory regularly.

Contact with Ophelia had ended after he hugged her goodbye as they had disembarked the Hogwart's Express five years earlier. Dev and Amory had given them the carriage to themselves as the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾, with everyone understanding that the emotional goodbye on the platform would enrage both their families. Charlie had stared into her eyes and kissed her once last time. He had tried to commit everything about her to memory, her smell, the way the light reflected in her eyes, the tiny birth mark she had above her left collarbone, the feeling of her lips on his. Ophelia had insisted that once they left Hogwarts that they cut off all communication. She proclaimed that they would never be able to get over each other and move on if they remained in each other's life. Charlie had thought that it wouldn't matter, he would never get over Ophelia.

In the year after he had moved to Romania he had returned to the United Kingdom a number of times to visit his family. He had found that everything reminded him of Ophelia. In Romania, where he felt a world away from her, her absence felt less acutely. His feelings for Ophelia did not seem to wane. He tried not to think of her and for the most part succeeded. Then, he would sometimes see something that reminded him of her and a wave of affection towards her would flood over him. His attempts not to think of her were aided by Amory who was careful never to mention Ophelia in any of her letters. Charlie suspected that Amory understood that his feelings were still strong and was failing to mention her best friend out of kindness to him.

He had made some attempts to move on, with much encouragement from Amory. He had even dated his colleague Stephanie for a while. He and Stephanie had got on well and enjoyed their dates. She had called off their relationship after a few months, claiming that he seemed to be indifferent to her. She was not entirely wrong in her opinion. While he enjoyed her company and liked her as a friend he knew he felt nothing beyond that for her. After breaking up with Stephanie he swore off women and decided to focus on Dragons.

Dev mentioned her occasionally. Usually just briefly writing that he had seen her and that she was well. It was from Dev that Charlie learnt that she had finished her mediwizard training and had moved out of her parents' home and into a small flat in London with Amory who was working as a columnist for Witch Weekly. Dev was living in Leeds, where he was working with a potioneer and dating a very pretty Muggle girl who believed he was a "scientist" (Charlie wasn't sure what that was).

Ahead of his visit home Charlie had written to Amory and Dev to let them know he was returning. He had thought about contacting her too but before he would send the letter away with his owl he received word from Dev who expressed his excitement at seeing him and mentioned briefly that Ophelia was set to spend two weeks in Norway with her Grandmother. Co-incidentally the trip coincided with Charlie's visit. He arranged to meet Amory and Dev in London for dinner the week after the Quidditch World Cup final.

When the portkey landed him on a hill a few miles away from the Burrow Charlie enjoyed the walk and the familiar scenery. He genuinely missed home, but his feeling of missing Ophelia was more acute. It was as being closer to her made him more aware of her absence. Still he was delighted to see the Burrow. He was greeted at the front door by an over enthusiastic Ginny, who hugged him tightly. She had grown since he had last seen her when they were in Egypt. He was also pleased to see that she looked much healthier and happier than she had the year before when she had still been recovering from the horrible instance with He Who Must Not Be Named's diary.

Mr Weasley looked pleased to see his second son and Mrs Weasley fussed over his hair and the fading burn on his arm. His twin brothers also greeted him with enthusiasm. However, too quickly for his comfort they started bombarding him with questions about the effects of dragon snot. He suspected they had something up their sleeve so tried to be cagey about the information he was able to provide. Ron was in a cheerful mood and him and Charlie had a long discussion about keeper tactics. Percy had just started a job in the Ministry and spent much of Charlie's first evening at home trying to bore Charlie to death about thin bottomed cauldrons.

"Come on Perc' Charlie looks like he is going to fall asleep." Ron muttered.

"I think we should all be interested and concerned about this issue."

"You should be concerned if you keep talking about this." Fred replied, flicking some carrots at Percy.

Shortly after dinner Bill suggested a trip to the local pub and Charlie happily acquiesced. The local pub was a muggle bar but Bill and Charlie had no cause to complain about the lack of butterbeer and fire whiskey. They ordered normal whiskeys and sat in the corner catching up. Bill had just ended a relationship with an Egyptian witch he had met in Egypt and was excited to be free and single once more and invited over a group of pretty muggle girls to talk to them. Charlie was not keen on a relationship but was flattered to find that the prettiest girl in the group was very interested in him. With some hesitation on Charlie's part Bill signed him and Charlie up for a double date the following week.

On the way back from the pub Bill advised Charlie he needed to get back on the horse and move on from Ophelia. Charlie nodded in agreement and followed his brother into the house. The next week was spent playing Quidditch with Bill, Ron and the twins. Ron showed some potential as a keeper. George and Fred were fantastic beaters, far better than he remembered. He made sure to tell them that much. He met up with Dev and Ophelia. He was pleased to meet Dev's new muggle girlfriend Elaine, who was delightful and extraordinarily naïve. She had joked about how Dev was so good at finding missing items in her house and how he was unbelievably quick at washing dishes.

Charlie and Bill went on their date with the Muggle girls the night after he met Ophelia and Dev for dinner. The date turned out to be fun and lacked the seriousness Charlie had feared. He was excused from making another one with the pretty muggle woman as he was due to return to Romania. She had seemed disappointed but Charlie did not share her emotion.

A few days before the Quidditch match Ron's friend Hermione arrived at the Burrow. Charlie instantly liked her, she was intelligent, studious and quietly witty. He also noticed the affection she seemed to have for Ron. He believed that his younger brother returned her feelings and hoped that they would have a smoother path than he and Ophelia. The day before the Harry arrived.

Charlie had heard so many good things about Harry from his family, who obviously adored him. When Harry arrived with the twins, with details of a tongue tied Dudley Charlie laughed with the rest of his family. Afterwards he watched his mother fuss over Harry in a similar manner to her fussing over him. It was clear that he had a new brother now. Thankfully Charlie took to Harry instantly.

The next day Charlie joined his family at the final match. He joined his family at the campsite early and met some of his old school friends, including, Tonks, Avery and Oliver Wood. Their seats for the match were as good as his father had described and the match was gripping. It was certainly one of the most interesting matches he had watched in all his years of Quidditch matched with Krum catching the snitch and ensuring his own team's loss. Afterwards Charlie was exhausted and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He was woken up by the noise of people screaming. He quickly threw on a shirt and once they had established that there where death eaters outside Charlie joined Bill, Percy and their father in sprinting out of the tent to help. They ran in the opposite direction to the crowd until they found the death eaters, a substantial number of them to say the least, torturing the poor Muggle family who ran the campsite. The scene was sickening. Charlie, Bill and Percy helped herald people away from the scene while the Aurors and Ministry members attempted to get the death eaters to release their muggle victims.

The Aurors were losing their battle and Bill and Charlie had started to help them, Charlie carefully followed Kingsley Shacklebolt's and Tonk's instructions. Then the dark mark appeared in the sky. Charlie was indicated to it's presence by a small feminine scream from one of the smaller death eaters. Charlie was sure he recognised the scream as belonging to Cordelia Mulicber, Thorfinn Rowle's ex-girlfriend, who had been a few years above Charlie at Hogwarts. Within seconds the death eaters disappeared, clearly more terrified of the dark mark than anyone else.

"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry." Charlie heard his father mutter.

With the death eaters gone Arthur yelled at his sons to go back to the tent and to stay there in case their siblings returned, as he followed Barty Crouch and Amos Diggory. Charlie, Bill and Percy sprinted back to their tent in case their siblings had already returned to the tent. There was no such luck, the tent was empty as they had feared, and Percy sat with his head in his hands. Bill poured them all a stiff drink and Charlie paced the floor of the tent, his stomach sick with worry about his siblings.

They were relieved when thirty minutes later Mr Weasley reappeared with the rest of their family. The conversation which followed was dark and depressing. Mr Wealsey explained to Charlie's youngest siblings what he dark mark had meant, what deatheaters were and the horrors of the night. Charlie had forgotten that his youngest siblings had grown up without this shadow. He had of course been young when He who must not be named had disappeared but he had remembered the aftermath; the years of trials, the whispers of suspicion on those who claimed to have been under the imperious curse, the clear distain of those from death eater families of his own family when he had started Hogwarts had been much more acute, as their defeat had been much more recent. The whole evening had been horrifying and Charlie barely slept the rest of the night, wondering what everything could mean.

With the vision of the deatheaters his thoughts turned to Ophelia. For a brief moment he wondered if she would have been one of the witches under a hood. He dismissed the notion quickly. Ophelia had never demonstrated anything but the utmost respect and kindness to muggles and muggleborns. He knew that he disdain for pure blood ideology and for the atrocities committed in the wizarding war ran too deep for her to have been involved in such a heinous act.

However, he also knew that her family would have shared the opinions with those who had held that poor family up in the air and hoped that her values and her internal optimism had remained.

A few days later he waved goodbye to his younger siblings as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. He spent his last few days at home in relative tranquillity and with a fun and peaceful catch up with Amory and Dev. He spent some of his time at home helping his dad tinker with muggle gear in the garage. He was sad to leave home again, but he found himself hoping that putting half a continent between him and Ophelia would stop him from worrying for her.

Please Review. I love getting feedback and it helps me to make this story better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the delay in updating this story. I hope the next few chapters make up for it. We rejoin Ophelia and Charlie after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**

"Isn't it dangerous Albus?"

"Yes, it is incredibly dangerous, but it is an essential job."

Charlie shook his head and looked across the table at his old headmaster. Albus Dumbledore looked smaller than Charlie remembered, sitting at the dimly lit kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place. The only light in the room came from the fireplace which Mr Weasley was leaning against. His stance was casual but his body was tense as he stared across the room at his son.

Charlie tried not to look at his father as he responded to Dumbledore, "I can't ask her to put herself in danger."

"She has the choice. She can say no." Albus responded, "In the same way that you had the choice when you were invited to join the order."

"She won't say no." Charlie replied.

"Ophelia could provide us with a unique insight into the death eater's outer circles." Dumbledore explained, "We need someone they trust to be our eyes and ears."

"I thought Snape was doing that." Charlie countered, unable to control his tone.

"It is a heavy burden for him." Dumbledore replied, "He cannot do it all on his own. Besides, he could get caught and we would have no one."

Charlie shook his head again. "Yet you would pressure Ophelia to take the same risk?"

Dumbledore paused and looked at Charlie. "Do you begrudge putting your life at risk?"

"No. Of course not."

"Why would she?" With that Dumbledore stood up and nodded a goodbye to Arthur before exiting the kitchen.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair and sighed, drained from his conversation with Dumbledore. The topic had come as a bit of a surprise. Charlie had arrived at Grimmauld Place a few days earlier, he would be spending the week with his family, and as his family were at the headquarters of the order that was where he was also staying. He had of course joined the Order of the Phoenix without hesitation when he was invited and had spent much of the intervening time since Voldemort's return recruiting other witches and wizard in mainland Europe and beyond to join. He had also tried to gather information which could be vital for the order. He had made contact with a number of Romanian Ministry of Magic employees so that he could hear what foreign countries thought of Voldemort's return. He had also made contact with other witches and wizards who were able to provide him with locations of giants to help Hagrid.

He had not expected to be asked to recruit a witch so close to home, or so close to him. That is if you could call someone you hadn't spoke to in years close to you. Close to his heart was probably a more accurate description of his relationship with Ophelia. Dumbledore had asked to speak privately with him and Arthur. Charlie hadn't known why Arthur needed to be present and supposed it was to make Charlie's life easier if he agreed to the request. Dumbledore had asked him to go to Ophelia and recruit her to work for the Order of the Pheonix.

Charlie had been dumbstruck by the suggestion. Of course he knew Ophelia too well to suspect she would have given in to her family's ideology and become a deatheater herself, but her father had been a deatheater in the first war and her brother had been obsessed with dark magic, he knew she was close to the epicentre of Voldemort's inner circle. He also knew that anyone who spied on Voldemort of his followers in the first wizarding war lost their lives when they were caught. Even after all the years that had passed since their relationship had ended, and even since he had seen her, he could not bear the thought of her being in danger.

That night in bed he was dogged with guilt. This war was much bigger than him. It was much bigger than Ophelia. They were fighting for their freedom and for liberty in the wizarding community. He thought of Dev and his new muggle wife Elaine and their newborn baby Ross, his godson. He was sure he would die to protect them and was convinced Ophelia would feel the same way.

After a sleepless night, he dressed quietly as the sun rose and snuck out of 12 Grimmauld Place, past the snoring painting of Mrs Black, and made his way to St Mungo's Hospital to find out when her shift would begin. As luck would have it her night shift was about to end in an hour, so he waited in the lobby. He was flicking unenthusiastically through Witch Weekly, having finished reading Amory's latest article, when he saw her appear out of the corner of his eye.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a long plait and she was dressed in a loose t-shirt dress, a small moonstone necklace and white trainers. The sight of her took his breath away. It has been over 6 years since he had stood in front of her. She looked the same, but different in ways. He stood up and she noticed him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him but her surprised look quickly turned into a smile and she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

Charlie was a sight for sore eyes for Ophelia. Since the end of the Tri-wizard tournament in June she had been desperate to see Charlie, to speak to him. The Ministry had been denying Voldemort's return but she knew the truth. Her father had shared the "good" news with Ophelia and her mother with much excitement. Ophelia had not shared his excitement.

Her first thought had been of Charlie. She knew his family were considered blood traitors by the death eaters. She also knew his family were close with Harry Potter. She wondered if he was in danger, or if his family were. Her second thought had been Dev and Amory. Dev was a muggleborn and Amory a half blood. Half bloods were acceptable to the death eaters but Dev with his muggle wife and new baby Ross would not be.

She had worried for her three friends every day since. Now she saw Charlie in front of her. She was pleased to see that he looked healthy. "Why are you here? Are you siblings ok?"

"Yes, yes. They are all ok."

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she pulled away.

"I wanted to get a coffee with you." The answer surprised her as they had not spoken in almost 6 years. Regardless, she agreed without hesitation. However after she nodded Charlie's face turned stoney. He looked at a healer who had just walked through the reception and out the door. "Do you know where the Statute of Samuel Johnson is?"

"I think so."

"There is a muggle tea room near there."

"I will meet you there in an hour."

"Charlie, what is going on?"

Charlie smiled, "It was nice to see you Ophelia." He walked towards the lift and pressed the button to go up. Ophelia watched as he got in, winking at her as the doors closed.

She went home to her tiny flat, showered and changed. She ate some toast and killed some time by flicking through that morning's addition of the daily prophet, rolling her eyes at the smear story it had on the front of it about Harry Potter.

In the meantime, Charlie had visited the Longbottoms. He had not known Alice and Frank, they were much older than he was, but Mad Eye had told him about them at the last order meeting and the thought of the two of them lying in St Mungo's unable to understand what was going on, or even to know where they were had stuck with him. He knew Mad Eye sometimes visited them and brought them sweets. Charlie pulled out Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and gave them to Alice. He listened to Frank who just said random words, none of which formed a coherent thought or idea.

After almost an hour Charlie apparated to the Statute of Samuel Johnson and made the short walk to the tea room he had mentioned. As he walked in he took a seat in the corner towards the back of the shop and waited for Ophelia to arrive. He was starting to worry that she would not show up. She was ten minutes late when she finally appeared, her hair down loose. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a loose vest top.

"Sorry I am late. This place is hidden away."

Charlie gave her a small smile, "that is kind of the idea."

"What is going on?"

"How are your family?"

"They are…. Fine. I don't see my dad very much." She replied, this was true. In the last few weeks she had not talked to her father. He had wanted her to become a death eater. She had said she would think about it. She did not want to become a death eater, she did not think she could join an organisation which would require her to cause harm to people she had no animosity to and even cared for. However the pressure he was placing on her was immense.

The waitress came over and Charlie ordered an English Breakfast Tea while Ophelia ordered a Chai tea and a blueberry scone. "Why not?" Charlie asked, when the waitress walked away.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you not see your dad?"

"Honestly? Let's just say he was delighted with the result of the tournament."

Charlie nodded, "you are not?"

"Of course not." Ophelia snapped, "do you really think that I could be?"

"No." Charlie replied, putting his hand on hers, "I just needed to confirm that before I told you what I am going to tell you."

Ophelia looked at him, his ginger hair had grown since she had last seen him, a few locks fell over his forehead. She was annoyed that he would consider she would become a death eater, but she could not help but think about how handsome he was. He had aged so well.

"Ophie, Dumbledore sent me."

"Dumbledore?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"of course." She had heard her father talk scornfully of those who fought against the Dark Lord.

"He wants you to join it."

"Excuse me?" She replied before lowering her voice and leaning across the table, closer to him, "he does know who my family are?"

"he wants you to join it because of your family."

"He wants a spy." She guessed, Charlie nodded in response, "I don't know if I can do that Charlie. I don't agree with what they are doing. I detest it so much I don't think I could pretend."

Charlie reached over and squeezed Ophelia's hand. He nodded his head, "I understand." Charlie was relieved. He had hoped Ophelia said no, as he could not bear to put her in danger. With the conversation at a close Charlie moved the conversation onto Dev and his new baby. Ophelia was Ross's godmother and was clearly as enamoured with Ross as what Charlie was. They sat at the tea room for over two hours.

Charlie did not relinquish her hand for the entire conversation. They both drank their tea and shared the scone she had ordered one handedly. Ophelia shared his reluctance to let her go. She wished that she could stay in that tea room for much longer, soaking in the sight of him, but time passed too quickly for her liking. Eventually Ophelia had to leave to make her nightshift Charlie walked out with her and kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

Ophelia felt bereft without her hand being held in his. She went back to her flat to sleep but found she could not. She thought about Charlie and his offer. Her feelings for Charlie had not gone away. She had nightmares about Voldemort killing Charlie, killing his family, kill Dev or baby Ross. Three weeks after she had said goodbye to Charlie she sent the portrait of Dilys Derwent to visit Dumbledore in his office and arranged to meet him in a sheltered forest and joined the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore initiated her into the Order. Her membership would only be known to a handful of people within the order. Dumbledore, Charlie, Mr Weasley, Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt would be made aware of her duplicity. They needed to keep her membership entirely secretive. Dumbledore did not even wish to tell Snape. While Dumbledore trusted Snape implicitly he did not want to risk something being made to slip.

As Ophelia was not a death eater her job was to spy from the outside. She was to slowly re-integrate herself with her parents. She was to make amends with her father and to try to spend more time with her mum and dad. She would not become a death eater for the benefit of the order. After her vehement disagreement with her father over membership Dumbledore thought that her doing a U turn would be too much for some to believe. Besides, as Mrs Rowle was not a death eater, it would be easy for Ophelia's objection to be pushed under the rug.

Ophelia did what she was asked by Dumbledore. She made amends with her father and started visiting her parents more regularly. She did glean some information from her parents. Information about them seeking an item about the department of mysteries and information about new death eaters, those who were her age or younger. The information proved to be an invaluable insight into the working of the death eaters. While Ophelia thought much of this information could be provided by Snape, Dumbledore assured her that Snape had bigger items to focus on.

Ophelia visited home once a week, on Friday nights for dinner with her family. It was the first time she had regularly visited her family since she had moved out of their home six months after she had left Hogwarts. Her relationship with her family had been strained long before Voldemort had returned. The six months she had spent living at home after she had finished school had been difficult. Her father had not changed his ways and Ophelia often felt like she was walking on eggshells.

She had quickly moved out of her family home and rented a tiny flat with Amory in London. Amory was freelancing for a number of different of different publications, Magical Geographic, Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet were three of the biggest names that Amory was writing for. Ophelia thrived at St Mungo's. She was top of her class and soon was a favourite with many of her patients.

When she finished her training she passed with flying colours. She celebrated passing her training by going out to a muggle night club with Amory.

She kept in touch with Dev, who was a regular visitor to their small London flat. She joined an amateur all female Quidditch team which met on Wednesday night and she made new friends. Most of her new friends were healers or fellow Quidditch players. Despite Amory's encouragement she did not date. When one of her work colleagues, a handsome wizard called Jake asked her out she said not. Amory lamented that he was perfect for Ophelia but Ophelia had no interest in Jake or anyone else.

She knew Amory and Dev both heard from Charlie regularly. She had seen colourful birds arrive at the flat, leaving letters for Amory from Charlie. Ophelia was grateful to Amory and Dev for not discussing Charlie in her presence. She often wondered how he was and she read every article by him or about him in Magical Geographic magazines. When she saw a picture of him with his family in Egypt in the Daily Prophet she had kept the page.

Things changed for Ophelia after the Tri Wizard Tournament. Her father told her a few days afterwards that the rumors were true. That Voldemort returned. He was giddy with the news, he had described in detail how he had watched Voldemort fight Harry Potter after his resurrection. His delight at the news made Ophelia feel ill. She had asked why Voldemort had not made himself known and her father had argued that Voldemort had no reason to make himself known.

After that dinner with her father, where she had barely been able to hide her disgust she thought of Charlie. She thought about how much she wished she could see him and talk to him. So she was thrilled when she had seen him when he was in the lobby at St Mungo's. He looked more handsome than he had been at 17. The sunshine of Romania seemed to have lightened his hair somewhat, making it more of a strawberry blonde, rather than the fiery red she was used to. He was more solid as well, his muscles were larger and he looked strong and healthy.

For weeks after seeing him her mind was filled with him. Thoughts of him infiltrated her every waking minute and most of her dreams. She tried not to think of him with limited success. She also threw herself into her new mission.

In return for her information about the Rowle family she got information about Charlie. She had never asked for it but Dumbledore had voluntarily shared the information with her. He had told her that Charlie was helping the Order in Romania, recruiting new members and eliciting information of death eater activity abroad. It was limited of course. Before Voldemort she had wanted to avoid any thoughts of him but now she was sure he was in danger she was grateful to receive any information concerning him. That way she knew he was alive and safe.

At Christmas she had both feared and hoped that she would see him when his father was admitted to St Mungo's after a snake attack. She did not work on the ward that he was admitted to but Dumbledore had notified her. She looked in on him while he was asleep. She noted that he had a very similar chin to Charlie. She was pleased to see that although he was desperately ill he was out of immediate danger. She looked in on him every night to check how he was doing. One night when she looked in on him Arthur Weasley was sitting upright and reading a book about muggle airplanes.

She was about to back out of the door when he spotted her. The sound of Mr Weasley calling her name made her stop in her tracks, she turned around, "Mr Weasley. I just popped in to see how you were?"

"That is very kind of you Ophelia." Mr Weasley replied, looking through his glasses at her.

"Not at all Mr Weasley. I knew you had been admitted." She gave him a small smile, "How are your wounds."

"They tried muggle stitches but it didn't work."

Ophelia picked up his chart and looked at it, "It has worked before so it was undoubtedly worth a shot."

"Molly disagreed."

"I can understand the skepticism." Ophelia replied. She paused for a moment, "I should probably go."

"Of course." She gave Mr Weasley another smile before she walked out of the ward. She was pleased to see the Mr Weasley was discharged a few days later with Mrs Weasley fussing him out of the door.

Almost a year after the Tri-Wizard Tournament the truth about Voldemort came out after a battle at the Ministry. Things began to change that subsequent year. There were disappearances of witches at wizards like KarKaroff. Other witches and wizards were found murdered including Order members like Emmeline Vance. When she heard news of killings she held her breath until she heard or read a name that was not Charles Weasley.

 **Kindly leave a review. Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

A year after she joined the Order Dumbledore was murdered and things took a turn for the worse. Ophelia continued to work for the Order by feeding information to Kingsley. She liked Kingsley a lot, she had been slow to trust him at the start but after Dumbledore's death she was left with no choice.

In the middle of July when she arrived back at the Rowle family home for her regular Friday night dinner she was surprised to find her brother sitting at the table. "There is my favourite little sister." He said, standing up and grabbing her in a hug.

It had been almost ten years since her brother had been thrown into prison with a life sentence. He had had no hope of release, but he was in their parent's living room, freshly shaven, with his hair cut into a buzz cut. She let her brother hold her, her arms limp at her side as she tried to overcome the shock and horror of seeing Thorfinn.

She did feel horror. She could tell by the look on her father's face on the other side of her brother's shoulder that he was delighted. She could not share his delight but tried to fake it. Thorfinn's presence in her home made it clear that Voldemort was as powerful as she had feared. Voldemort was powerful enough to break his people out of Azkaban. If that was the case there was little else he could not do.

When Thorfinn pulled away she faked a smile. "You are here!" She exclaimed, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes, I got out two days ago sis." Thorfinn exclaimed.

"They released you early? Dad never mentioned anything about a new hearing date…"

"Oh, poor Ophie. Always so behind" Thorfinn chuckled, "of course there was no hearing. The Dark Lord broke us out of Azkabhan."

"Broke you out? How?"

"He made an ally of the dementors of course," Thorfinn laughed. "Then he got them to release us. Anyone not loyal to him is still behind bars."

Ophelia's mum interrupted their conversation to tell them that their dinner was ready and ushered them into the dining room. Mr Rowle sat at the head of the table with Thorfinn to his right and Ophelia to his left. Mrs Rowle sat next to her son.

Before dinner was served by Mopsey, Mr Rowle made a toast. "To the Dark Lord, for returning my son."

"To the Dark Lord" Thorfinn and Mrs Rowle echoed. Ophelia followed, with a small voice she echoed her family, "to the dark lord."

Thorfinn gave Ophelia more details of her glorious release. How he had been sleeping in his cell when the Dark Lord came himself and walked through Azkahbhan, instructing the release of his followers as he walked past their cell. He told of a reunion with his father at a death eater's meeting in Malfoy Manor.

Ophelia was horrified by the description of their hero worship of the most evil man that had been around for almost half a century. She bit her tongue and focused on her dinner. The conversation was making her loose her appetite so she pushed her food around her plate. As soon as dinner was over, she made her excuses, claiming to have been called back into work.

Later that week when she met with Kingsley in a wooded area in a park in Hoxton she told him about the prison breakout.

"We found out two days ago." Kinglsey said glumly.

"He can fly." Ophelia whispered, her brother had bragged about it.

"I need you to find out what they did with Alastor Moody's body." Kingsley said.

Ophelia gasped, she had not known that Alastor Moody had died. It had not been in the daily prophet. Although that was hardly a surprise. Hardly anything was in the Daily Prophet these days. Amory, who before the war had been little more than a gossip columnist had being doing research on muggle disappearances and the anti muggle propagranda being peddled from the Ministry. No one would publish her articles except the Quibbler.

After meeting Kingsley Ophelia returned to her apartment. She opened her door to find Thorfinn sitting on her sofa with a tall dark haired man with a goatee. Her stomach dropped when she saw him and his friend. She didn't know what he wanted but whatever it was it could not be good.

"Finn. Hey!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would call in and see how my baby sister is doing." He replied with a smile, "This is Antonin."

"Hi Antonin." Ophelia replied, putting the keys to her front door in the bowl on the side table. "Nice to meet you."

"We were in London on our duties for the Dark Lord."

"oh," She replied, not sure what else to say she simply said, "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Well, we just let ourselves in." Thorfinn said with a smile. Ophelia made a mental note to change the protective spells around her flat. Her father had helped her to set them up and had clearly explained to her brother how to get around them.

"Ok." She stood, standing at her door, still at a loss of what to do with the two death eaters sitting on her sofa. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"We helped yourself to the firewhisky that was in your cupboard." Thorfinn said, Antonin chuckled.

Ophelia nodded, "ok, I am going to go change. Excuse me." She walked into her room and closed her door. Leaning against her door she looked around, trying to assess if anything in her room had been touched or moved. Everything looked much like it had when she left that morning. She was relieved that when her father had visited the week before she had removed all traces of her life outside the family. She had removed postcards from Dev from the fridge, a Gryffindor Banner which was above the desk in her bedroom and photos of her friends, including a photo of her and Charlie where they were making googley eyes at each other, which had previously been on her bedside cabinet.

She had hidden them away in a locked medal box and stashed it under a pile of blankets in the back of the wardrobe. She was relieved to find the box was still where she left it, still under an enchanted lock that she was confident her brother and his friend would be unable to break. She changed quickly and re-emerged into the living room where her brother and his friend were sitting. She sat down on an armchair across from Antonin and gave him a small smile.

She listened as Thorfinn told her with great excitement of the terrorising those shopping for school uniforms for their children.

"I am sure that wee red head was a muggle." Antonin almost spat, revulsion in his voice.

"Nah." Thorfinn replied, "his mum was definitely a witch. Maybe they are Weasleys." Ophelia looked down, "It is a shame Ophie wasn't with us she could have pointed it out. She knows the Weasley family. Don't you Ophie?"

Antonin eyed her suspiciously, "I went to school with them." Ophelia replied weakly. "I haven't seen them since school."

"Probably for the best." Antonin replied, "Blood traitors are almost worse than mudbloods. I would love to get my hands on one of those Weasleys. They revere Harry Potter, protect him and keep him safe."

"I thought Harry Potter was under the Ministry's protection?" Ophelia pryed. She knew that Harry was at the Burrow being protected by the Order of the Pheonix, but the deatheaters shouldn't have know that Harry was with the Weasleys.

"Nah, the Order of the Pheonix don't trust the Ministry." Thorfinn replied, "They are smart enough not to trust the Ministry." Thorfinn's words all but confirmed that Voldemort had infiltrated the Ministry but she didn't have to pry further to receive full confirmation.

"Yeah, now we have Thicknesse we might as well put the Dark Lord in as first minister." Ophelia felt sick at his words. She had hoped against hope that they did not have so much control. "Soon we will have the power of the Ministry behind us and we will be able to find Potter."

"I cannot wait to wipe that smug smile off of those twins' faces." Thorfinn replied.

"Yeah, the Weasley twins are the worst of their family. The way that they joke about the Dark Lord makes my blood boil," Antonin replied, "U-No-Poo." He growled, "it makes me sick."

Ophelia had seen the adverts. As far as she knew it caused constipation. It was one of the products in their joke shop, along with their portable swamps, their fireworks and their shield hats. She had visited the colourful store a number of times and spotted Charlie's lively younger brothers. It was bright, lively and always bursting at the seams with customers. It was a joy to visit the shop and inside it she was reminded how bright and funny Fred and George had always been.

While she was lost in thought the conversation moved on slightly. Ophelia tried to listen in, eager to pick up any information which she could pass to Kingsley. They didn't say much else that was of use, they discussed at length their disdain for Snape, who, like most death eaters, they did not trust. They lamented the fact that the Dark Lord trusted Snape explicitedly and more so since the death of Dumbledore. They discussed their hatred of Muggles and their excitement that the Dark Lord would take control of the government.

Towards the end Antonin made a joke regarding Mad Eye's body. Ophelia saw her opportunity, "Mad Eye Moody? I didn't see his death mentioned in the prophet."

"Hahaha," Antonin laughed, "no, the ministry are keeping it hush hush. They got to his body before we did."

Ophelia just nodded. When they decided to leave Antonin held back and let Thorfinn run ahead down the stairs. "Ophelia, if your free sometime we should get a drink together." Without waiting for her to reply he rushed down the stairs saying, "I'll send you an owl."

Ophelia closed the door and locked it behind her. Leaning against her closed apartment door she released that Antonin was Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had killed Charlie's uncles.


	18. Chapter 18

Minutes after Dolohov and Thorfinn left Ophelia sent a message to Kingsley. Two hours later she returned to her flat after meeting with him near the Thames, next to the Houses of Parliament where he was working on protecting the Prime Minister. She had told him everything that she had learnt from her visitors and stressed to him that she was sure that the Weasleys were in particular danger and that Thicknesse was under Voldemort's control.

Back at her flat Ophelia tried to read but was unable to, so she paced around the living room repeatedly and then paced around her bedroom. She could not get concerns over the Weasley family out of her head. It seemed ridiculous to be concerned for one family when the whole wizarding world was at risk, when Voldemort controlled the Ministry, when the death eaters were hunting Harry Potter and when her own life would be brutally ended if her membership to the order was discovered. However her own death was less scary to her than the thought of Charlie being tortured and killed.

Eventually, in the early hours of the morning she fell asleep. The next night she was sitting in her living room studying new treatments to Maledictus when a lynx patronus appeared in her living room. In Kinsley's voice she heard the words "the ministry has fallen. Wait for further instructions."

The lynx quickly disappeared and Ophelia was left sitting in her living room, frozen and silent. At some point in the half hour after Kingsley's message she resolved that she couldn't wait and she apparated and arrived at Dev's home. It was Elaine who opened the door. She looked confused to see Ophelia, but she opened her door.

"Ophelia," she commented, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Dev." She said simply. Elaine, sensing that something was desperately wrong stepped out of the doorway to let Ophelia made her way into their living room in the back of the property. Dev was lying on the sofa watching a muggle television with Ross, their tiny toddler, sleeping on his chest. "Dev, the Ministry of Magic has fallen."

Dev said nothing, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Are you sure," his muffled voice came from behind his hand.

"Certain."

Moving his sleeping son's head Dev sat up and looked at his wife who had followed Ophelia into the room. "Elaine pack a bag."

"What?" Elaine replied, looking confused. "What is going on? Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know." He replied, "I just know we are in danger."

"Charlie's?" Ophelia suggested. She anticipated that muggleborns would be the first target now that Voldemort had taken over the Government and that the best place for Dev and his family would be outside of the United Kingdom.

"He is currently at his parents. It was Bill's wedding today." Dev shook his head, "I suppose we could go there eventually, in a few days." Ophelia had not known that Bill was getting married. She had seen Bill at Christmas visit Mr Weasley with a stunning blonde woman, she guessed that was his bride.

It would be difficult to have Dev leave the country unassisted now that Voldemort was in charge. If he left tonight Dev and Elaine would be entering into the unknown. They would have nowhere to go and it would be difficult to contact Charlie when they were abroad. "Stay with me tonight while we get things sorted."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. With my family no one will think that I am harbouring muggle borns."

"You are right." Dev replied. "I will go to Charlie tonight."

"No." Ophelia replied, "I will. We need to check that he is safe, his family are a target for the death eaters."

Dev nodded and looked at Elaine who was looking back and forwards between them looking confused. "Elaine, go and pack a bag. Quickly. Just a few days worth of clothes for you and Ross."

"What is going on?"

"We are going to have to leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"I'll explain later, just trust me."

"What about my job Dev?" Elaine replied, "my family?"

"We will contact them when we are sorted."

"Dev!"

"Just go pack Elaine!" Dev snapped, waking Ross. Ophelia opened her arms to take a fussing Ross.

"Hey Ross, come to Auntie Ophie." Dev handed her his baby and followed his wife outside of the room.

Ophelia cooed over Ross, who had fallen back to sleep by the time Ross and Elaine reappeared with a two duffel bags worth of stuff.

"I'll take Ross and you take Elaine with side apparition." Ophelia replied. With the Duffell bags in hand they walked out of the door, down the path and apparated.

Ophelia settled them into her flat. Elaine and Ross eventually went to sleep shortly before dawn on her bed while Dev drank tea on the sofa.

Ophelia put on muggle clothing and made her way to Ottery St Catchpole. She apparated to a hill not far from the village, about a two mile walk from the Burrow and made her way to it. She had never visited Charlie's family home before as she had never been invited, however it upon seeing the tall lean structure in front of her she could easily identify it. The home reminded her of Charlie and his brother, it was lean and looked like it has been lovingly and carefully patched together over time.

As she got closer to the house she could see the remains of a large marquee at the back. She approached the property slowly, wary that death eaters could well still be present at the Burrow. She was relieved that there was no sign of the dark mark above the property. When she was within metres of the house he front door of the property opened and she was faced with a fierce looking Molly Weasley. She was standing wand in hand, with an apron on, her hair tyed back tightly. Ophelia noticed a slight bruise on her forehead.

"What do you want?" Molly snarled.

Ophelia opened her mouth to answer when Charlie appeared behind her. Bill and one of the twins, hovered behind Charlie. "Mum."

Molly started at the sound of her son's voice. Ophelia watched as Charlie put his hand on his mum's shoulder and pushed past her. He walked up to Ophelia and when he stood directly in front of her, his back turned to his mother he grabbed her hand. "Hi."

"Hi."

He gave her a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. All things considered." Ophelia replied returning his smile, "You?"

"Yeah. Last night was rough but I am ok."

"Did the death eaters come here?"

"Yeah. They were looking for Harry. He isn't here." Ophelia nodded. "I saw your brother. I don't like his new ponytail."

Ophelia chuckled, "he looks ridiculous with it."

"He looks like a pirate in his black garb and with the dark mark emblazoned on his arm."

"I'm sorry about him." Ophelia replied.

"You don't have to apologise for him."

Ophelia smiled, "did they hurt you?"

"Not seriously. They roughed us up a little. They kind of ruined my brother's wedding which I'm not too impressed about."

"No." Ophelia replied, "I am glad you are ok." Ophelia raised her hand and reached up to touch his cheek. She didn't realise what she was doing until she heard Molly clear her throat behind Charlie. Her hand flew to her side as if she had been burnt. "I'm here about Dev." Ophelia started, "now that the Ministry has fallen."

"You are right. I will go to him now. Tell him."

"I did that last night." Ophelia replied, "he is currently at mine. He needs somewhere to go."

Charlie nodded. "Is he ok to sit tight at yours for a few more hours?"

"Yes, he will be safe there."

"Then I will reach out to some of my contacts. I knew this day would come and have a friend in France who is willing to hide Muggle Borns."

"Do you think they will have to stay in hiding abroad?"

"It is probably for the best. We don't know how things will progress." Charlie replied, "I think it is unlikely that You Know Who sympathisers or death eaters abroad would track them down but it is better to be safe rather than sorry."

"Ok." Ophelia nodded, she glanced behind Charlie and saw his mother glaring at her. She turned back to him. "When will I hear from you?"

"Do you remember the last place we met?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there at half three this afternoon. Bring Dev, Ross and Elaine and I will bring a plan." He beamed down at her and she couldn't help but beam back at him. His new haircut made him look handsome.

"I will see you then." She turned and walked away not glancing back. Once she was beyond the boundary she apparated. If she had have looked back she would have seen Charlie shepherd his mother and brothers into the Burrow and then watch her leave.

She returned to her apartment and found Dev asleep on the sofa where she left him. Elaine was sitting at her kitchen table sipping tea. Ross was sitting in a car seat which Elaine was rocking with her feet. "hey Elaine, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Tired. Dev fell asleep half an hour ago. He told me what was going on."

"Good." She replied.

"I'm sorry I was short with you last night."

"Don't be silly." Ophelia replied, "it is a stressful situation. I can only imagine how nervewrecking this is."

"Dev told me you were going to visit Charlie. You were going to get his help?"

"Yes. We are meeting him later. Then he is going to help you get to France."

Elaine nodded. "Do you mind watching him while I get some more sleep."

"Of course not." She smiled at Elaine.

Elaine left Ophelia with her sleeping toddler. Ophelia pottered around her kitchen tidying up until Ross woke up. When he started to fuss she picked him up out of his car seat and cuddled him to her. "Do you want me to read you a story buddy?"

Ross smiled up at her. He looked just like Dev, with same dark eyes and dark hair. She summoned the Book of Beetle Bard from across the living room and started reading to him in hushed tones so that she did not wake Dev who was soundly asleep on her couch.

Dev woke up around lunch time. She made them some sandwiches for lunch and they waited patiently until they were due to meet Charlie. They dressed in Muggle clothes and took the tube to the tea room that Charlie and Ophelia had previously met in. They missed a connecting train and so were fifteen minutes late.

Charlie looked relieved when they finally appeared. He stood up and greeted Dev and Ophelia with a hug. As he hugged Ophelia she felt him kiss her on the top of her forehead. They sat down at a table near the back. Elaine and Dev ordered a pot of tea to share while Charlie ordered a black coffee and Ophelia ordered a Chai tea. They made some small talk but the conversation was stilted. Charlie kept glancing at the window.

After their drinks were done Charlie looked at his watch and leaned over the table. "There is a car outside. It is filled with petrol, enough to get you across the Euro Tunnel. There is a canister of petrol in the boot for you to fill up." Charlie continued, "You don't need to stop at a shop to fill up."

Elaine shook her head, "Is this really necessary?"

"You brought your passports right?"

"Of course we did." Dev said quickly, interrupting Elaine before she could continue. "Where are we going."

"I am giving you co-ordinates." Charlie replied,.

"Where are we going?" Elaine replied.

"I don't know exactly. I know it is somewhere near the swiss border." Charlie replied.

"What about our families?" Dev asked.

"I have obliterated both of their memories."

"What does that mean?" Elaine asked.

Dev replied, "it means that their memories of us are gone."

"What?"

Ophelia jumped in, "it means that no one will be able to track you down as your families won't remember you existed, nevermind where you went."

"What?" Elaine replied, "what if we return?"

"It is reversible." Dev answered, "it is smart."

"Isn't this a bit much?" Elaine asked, looking rather tearful.

"No." Charlie replied, "the number of disappearances is increasing every day. It is only a matter of time before they come for you. Especially now the Ministry has fallen." His last sentence was spoken in lowered tones. "Look, I know it is hard Elaine. You need to trust us."

She nodded. Dev put his arm around his wife. "When do we leave?"

Charlie pulled car keys out of his pocket. "Whenever you are ready. It is the red corsa two streets from here. And here is the co-ordinates, memorise them and destroy them."

Dev nodded. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He passed his son across the table to the baby's godfather.

"Me too." Elaine replied, following them.

Charlie kissed the top of Ross's head and hugged the little boy closely. "I think I will miss you the most little buddy."

Ross reached up and touched Charlie's nose. "He is so gorgeous." Ophelia replied holding Ross's other hand. Charlie couldn't help but wonder what their own baby would look like.

Before he could continue with that thought Elaine appeared back from the toilets. Dev reappeared moments after his wife and took his son from Charlie's arms. Both Charlie and Ophelia hugged Dev, Ross and Elaine goodbye and waved them out of the coffee shop.

"Do you want to get another drink?" Charlie asked.

"I would love to." Ophelia replied.

She ordered another chai tea and he ordered another black coffee and they sat next to each other, sipping their drinks. Ophelia told him about her work at St Mungo's where she was now a senior healer. Charlie told her about his recent work with Norwegian Ridgebacks. They listened to each others stories intently, keen to absorb every bit of information they could about the other's lives.

At some point, early in the conversation Charlie had grabbed Ophelia's hand. He did not relinquish it and she was glad he didn't. When the tea room closed 3 hours later they were forced to pay their bill and leave. They stood outside for a few minutes and watched traffic go by.

"Are you keeping safe?" Charlie asked, "You have one of the most dangerous roles in the Order. Mum doesn't know, you know."

"I know." Ophelia replied, "your dad does?"

"He knows you were asked, he also knows Kingsley meets with the daughter of a high ranking death eater every fortnight. He put two and two together." Charlie replied, "he defended you this morning, told my mum she shouldn't have reacted that way." Charlie held her hand, "it give me hope. That one day, when this is all over…." Ophelia couldn't hear him finish the sentence, or his vision so she hugged him tightly and quickly said goodbye.

 **Please leave me a review and I will love you forever!**


	19. Chapter 19

Charlie reluctantly returned to the Burrow, after he hugged Ophelia goodbye. He was hardly ready to return to his family but he knew that his mum would be worried about his continued absence. They had been shaken by the events at Bill's wedding. Molly was beside herself with worry about Ron, Harry and Hermione. He partly shared his mother's fear but, like his father, was of the opinion that they had no choice. They either fought back and they died or they would likely die anyway.

The night before had been terrifying. The death eaters had rounded them up in the marquee. Luckily most of the order had apparated as they arrived. As they had swept into the Marquee he had held onto his mum, who he had been dancing with. He swept his mum over to the corner of the room. The both had their wands out within seconds.

He had recognised Thorfinn immediately. Ophelia's father was there also and was most certainly the oldest death eater in attendence. However the leader of the group was Antonin Dolohov. Upon seeing him Charlie felt his mum stiffen. She knew that Dolohov had murdered his uncle Fabian and uncle Gideon. He held his mum by her shoulders to comfort her, "It is ok mum." He whispered.

They rounded the remaining guests up, shoving those who were reluctant to the ground. Fleur clung to Bill. Gabrielle Delacour sobbed in the arms of her dad. Hagrid towered in the back of the group looking nervous. Two young death eaters Charlie didn't recognise went through the crowd of guests as if looking for someone.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dolohov asked, his wand pointing at Bill and Fleur.

"He is not here." Mr Weasley replied sternly.

"Liar!" Mr Rowle senior spat.

"Well you can see with his own eyes that he is not here." Charlie heard his Aunt Muriel say. Dolohov stunned Aunt Muriel, leaving Fred to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, watch it." George yelled, "she is 107 years old!"

A large brown haired death eater aimed a spell in George's direction but he ducked it successfully.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dolohov yelled. When there was no answer he grabbed Ginny by the hair, and pulled her away from the rest of the crowd. He then aimed his wand at her, "Where is Harry Potter?" Molly let out a scream as Charlie held her back.

"He isn't here." Mr Weasley replied. He put his hands up and took a step forward. "He is not here, we are not hiding him." Mr Weasley's tone was measured but he looked terrified. "We don't know where he is but he is not here. I swear to you."

Dolohov relaxed his grip in Ginny and Charlie left out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. It only lasted for a moment before Thorfinn spotted him, "Weasel. There you are hiding in the back." He pointed at Charlie. "Weasel get out here."

Molly held his hand and whispered no, imploring him not to leave her side. Thorfinn turned his own wand towards Ginny so Charlie shook off his mother and stepped forward. "Hi Thorfinn." He said confidently, trying with all his might to still his shaking hand, "Do you wanna let my baby sister go?" He motioned towards Ginny. "I know you wouldn't want anyone to treat Ophelia like that."

The mention of Ophelia had different reactions on the two Rowles. Mr Rowle senior looked at Ginny with embarrassment, while Thorfinn looked livid. "Are you still pining after her weasel? You know she would never have had you, no matter how much you followed her around like a lap dog."

Charlie had kept stone faced. "Come on mate, let my sister go. Hell, she isn't even of age."

Mr Rowle Senior walked over and pulled Ginny out of Dolohov's grip and threw her towards Charlie, who caught her in his arms. He gave Charlie a look, it was almost pleading, as if asking Charlie not to harm his daughter. Charlie wondered whether Mr Rowle genuinely viewed him as a threat to Ophelia but didn't have time to dwell on matters. Mr Weasley stepped forward to stand beside his son, as did Bill, Fred and George. Mr Weasley spoke first. "You have searched us all, Harry Potter is not here. We are not harbouring him."

Thorfinn opened his mouth to argue but suddenly, without any warning Thorfinn and Dolohov apparated. Charlie had no idea why but the rest of the death eaters soon followed suit.

As soon as they left Mr Weasley summoned bottles of fire whisky from the house and poured glasses for anyone who wanted one. A large number of the guest left immediately, through the Floo Network or through apparation, eager to reach the security of their own home. Eventually all the guests left. Only the Weasley and the Delacour's remained. Even Bill and Fleur left, eager to make their way to their new cottage and get some rest.

Charlie was exhausted when he had woken up the next morning. He had joined his shaken family for breakfast. The Delacours left almost immediately after breakfast. Charlie was curled up on the sofa with Ginny next to him reading a book when Ophelia arrived. His mum was the first to spot her.

"What is she doing here?" Molly snarled.

By the time Charlie got up and looked out the window his mum was already at the door. He quickly ran out after her. Part of him scared as to why Ophelia would be here, part of him excited to see her. And later that afternoon at the café he relished being in her company, having the opportunity to hold her hand and chat to her. He knew he shouldn't he knew he should let her go but he couldn't.

After he left the tea room and returned to the Burrow his head was full of her. He sat down for dinner with his family in silence.

"Did Dev get away ok?" His dad asked him as Molly served left over wedding cake for dessert.

"Yeah, he is on his way out of the country as we speak." Charlie replied, "my contact will send word in a few days when Dev has arrived at the safe house."

"I'm glad."

"I don't see what that girl has to do with it." Molly hurumphed. "Her family are nothing but trouble. As shown last night. Her father and brother would have happily killed us, but she shows up here the next morning like it's nobody's business."

"Ophelia isn't like the rest of her family." George said. "Honestly mum. Look at Harry, his family are those horrible judgemental muggles and he isn't like them at all. And Percy. That coward is nothing like the rest of us." Mr Weasley looked annoyed at the reference to his estranged son and Mrs Weasley looked stunned by the comparison. "You can't judge someone based on who their family are."

"George is right." Ginny said. Surprising Charlie, who, to the best of his knowledge had never seen Ophelia before that morning. "You can't judge people because their family are horrible. If Ophelia Rowle is helping to save muggle borns from You Know Who then she can't be all bad."

Charlie nodded, "Ophelia isn't like her dad and brother mum. And she didn't know what happened here last night until I told her this morning."

"You are all so naïve." Molly declared and battered pans around noisily under the guise of cleaning them.

After dinner Charlie volunteered to help is dad feed the chickens. As they threw food towards the chcikens Mr Weasley brought up the argument in the kitchen, "don't worry about your mum. She is just shaken after last night."

"It's ok."

"How is Ophelia doing?"

"Fine."

"She has a tough job. I can't imagine it is easy spying on your own family."

"No." Charlie replied, "although if it wasn't for this task she probably wouldn't be in touch with her family. She never got on with Thorfinn and her and her dad have a tense relationship."

Mr Weasley nodded, "I am willing to admit I was wrong about her."

"In what way?"

"I always thought she wasn't good enough for you. Or good for you." Charlie looked at his dad surprised, his disdain of Charlie and Ophelia's friendship was longstanding and he had been very vocal in his disapproval. He waited with baited breath to see if his father was about to reverse his position, "What I am saying is, if you want to be friends with her…. Or more than friends with her-"

"Dad. Stop." Charlie replied. He had to stop his dad from speaking. The possibility of being with Ophelia was something Charlie had written off so long ago. For Charlie it was painful to even imagine being in a real romantic relationship with Ophelia when it was an impossibility.

"Look, I don't want to interfere but it seems to me that you have feelings for her."

"There is a war on." Charlie replied, "there are bigger things to worry about."

"Exactly son. There is a war on. Life is too short not to go after what you want."

Charlie shook his head and looked up at the darkening sky. "Thanks Dad. It is not that easy."

Mr Weasley shrugged, "do you think you would have time to help me fix up Hagrid's motorbike tomorrow before you leave. There is one part I can't get right and you are always so good at these things."

Charlie smiled, "Of course dad."

Charlie went back to Romania the next evening. As soon as he arrived back he went straight to the dragon enclosure. He had missed his dragons in the few days he had been away. He spent some time watching Sheila, his favourite Antipodean Opaleye. A dragon he had been studying since she hatched two weeks after Charlie had arrived in Romania. She was the youngest of the Antipodean Opaleye dragons at the sanctuary, but she was already bigger than most of the males. She was sleeping soundly so he silently snuck in to her habitat and levitated out a huge pile of dragon dung.

The dragon dung would be appreciated by the resident herbologist, who was always complaining that they never obtained dragon dung for him. On his way to the Herbology area of the sancturary he made his way past the Romanian Longhorn enclosure. They were the most populous of the dragons that the sanctuary held. There were sixteen Romanian Longhorn dragons. They were relatively small dragons with dark green scales. Charlie had been writing an article on their long golden horns before he had travelled to Bill's wedding. Charlie has a hypothsesis that he horns had greater use than just being in potions, he was convinced that the Longhorn's horn had powers on it's own and had spent months working with the horns of a deceased dragon to prove that drinking the powdered horn mixed with water could cure dragon pox.

He also passed the Peruvian Vipertooth enclosure and the Chinese fireball habitat before he made it to the Herbology area. He piled the dragon dung up by magic on the herbologists table and left a small note before he headed to his small cabin.

His cabin was right on the edge of the reserve, slightly up a hill and into the forest. Most of the dragon keepers lived on the reserve, primarily because it was in the middle of no where and the cabin was provided at no cost to the keepers. Charlie's cabin had a large living room and kitchen and two bedrooms. He had had roommate for a while; Angus MacFusty, a Scottish wizard who was five years his senior. Angus had been ahead of him at Hogwarts and had started at the reserve straight after finishing school.

Angus had been a tall, broad shouldered ginger haired guy, who other keepers often confused Charlie for. Angus was from a long line of pure blood wizards who lived in the outer Hebrides and had their own family of Heridean Black Dragons. The MacFustys like the Weasleys were seen as somewhat odd. The MacFustys rarely left their remote island, except to go to school at Hogwarts. They studied dragons and made their money out of selling dragon horns, dragon blood and dragon meat. Angus's grandfather Athole MacFusty was a good friend of Dumbledore and had helped Dumbledore study the twelve uses of Dragon blood.

Angus was the youngest of the clan, with two older sisters who had also become dragonologists and worked on the family's remote island. Angus had diverted from the typical course, wanting to learn about different techniques of managing dragon colonies before he settled into the family business. Having grown up around dragons Angus had taken well to the role in Romania. He had taken Charlie under his wing upon arrival and the two became fast friends.

Angus had left Romania to return to the Hebrides two years earlier, bringing with him Mairana, the most beautiful dragon keepers with him as his wife. Charlie had been sad to see him go, but had gotten used to the solitude of having his own cabin. The spare bedroom was primarily used for guests. The most recent guests had been Newt and Tina who had stayed for three weeks at the beginning of the summer.

While Charlie missed having Angus around he had a number of close friends, largely other dragon-keepers; Beto, a wizard from Mexico, Callum from Sydney and Lucille from France where three of his closest friends. The dynamic between the four of them was very different from his friendship with Dev, Ophelia and Amory. The four of them had little in common besides from a love for dragons and unlike his school friends, there was competition between him and his three work friends. They each competed with each other for promotions, getting articles published and making discoveries.

Still the four of them regularly had dinners in each other's cabins, went swimming in a nearby lake together and had gone on holidays to other parts of Europe together. Beto, who Charlie was closest to had even signed up to the Order. Through Beto Charlie had been able to recruit support from Spain, Mexico and the United States.

Charlie had shelved one of the walls in his Livingroom and had filled it with books and journals. Most were books about dragons and journals where his own work had been featured. On the large fireplace in the kitchen living room he had a photo of his entire family in Egypt, a photo of his the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his final year and a photo at him and Dev at Dev's wedding.

He climbed into bed, exhausted by the past few days and fell asleep quickly. The next morning he was back into his routine. His days were spent with the dragons, in the research rooms doing testing or on his sofa writing papers. His evenings were spent investigating Voldemort's movements abroad, reaching out to connections to get news of the actions of death eaters abroad.

His time with dragons barely counted as work, he enjoyed it so much. The work for the Order was another case. It was exhausting and hard. It required energy and focus. Charlie had been successful in his endeavours for the order for the most part and had successfully recruited several new members to the order.

The weekend after he returned to Romania he travelled across the border to Ukraine. He was meeting a contact there who was supposed to provide information on Voldemort, who had reportedly been visiting Europe.

He met his contact in the city of Lviv in a small muggle basement bar at eight in the evening. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a grey t shirt and as instructed ordered a vodka. He waited half an hour before a pale, tall woman, with hair so blonde it was almost white approached him.

"Hello." She said, with a slight accent. "It is beautiful night in Lviv." It was the introductory line that had been agreed.

"Indeed it is. The Vodka here is quite good. You should let me buy you one." He replied with the line they had discussed.

"That sounds good."

HE ordered another two vodkas, handed over the Euros required and turned back to his new friend. "To Dumbledore."

"To Dumbledore." She echoed with a smile.

"You have some news for me."

"He is looking for Gregorovitch."

"The wandmaker?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I just know he was looking for Gregorovitch."

Charlie nodded. "I will pass that information to my people. Anything else?"

"Mulciber had a meeting last week with the Ukrainian Minister for Magic." Charlie turned to her surprised, "He has sympathy with some of the ideas behind the movement."

Charlie shook his head. "What did they discuss?"

"They are saying that they discussed regulation of dangerous animals." She replied, "they really discussed blood purity."

"Thanks." Charlie replied, "Will you let me know about any follow up meeting?"

"We believe it is more likely to happen in London that in Ukraine."

Charlie nodded, he would be able to pass the information to Kingsley and his dad. They both worked in the Ministry and would be in a better place to find out about any potential meeting. "Have you any other news from Kiev?"

"No."

He nodded and downed the rest of his drink. He stood up and without saying another word he left the bar and began his journey back to the dragon sanctuary in Romania.

Back in the safety of his cabin he tided up and waited. His father was due to appear in his fire in around an hour. While Charlie waited for his father to reappear he made himself some steak and salad and ate his dinner with a beer.

Charlie then sat on his couch watching the fire. He was relieved to finally see his father appear in the fire.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Charlie, I can't stay long. Your mother will be looking for me." Charlie read between the lines and knew that their fireplaces were being watched.

"I was looking to get a new wand."

Arthur Weasley raised his eyes and replied cautiously, "a new wand eh? Well Ollivanders is not able to be a wandmaker at this time."

"No. I was thinking of looking for Gregorovitch."

"Gregorovitch?" Arthur replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, you know the one. He made Viktor Krum's wand." Charlie replied, "He has a good reputation in Europe."

"Right-" Mr Weasley started but when Charlie heard a knock on the door he stopped his father

"Dad someone is coming."

"Bye son." Arthur said and disappeared in a second. Charlie hesitantly showed up and made his way towards the door. Upon opening it he saw Beto, holding a six pack of beer bottles.

"Hey mate." Beto said with a cheery smile. "Do you fancy a beer?"

"Do you know what? I would love one." He stood aside and let Beto pass him by.

Beto went straight towards the kitchen and pulled open Charlie's cutlery drawer and pulled out a beer opener. "So, how was your brother's wedding? You didn't say much about it. Did your speech go well?"

"Yes, my speech went well thank you."

"Any good looking bridesmaids?"

"The bridesmaids were my sister and Fleur's teenager sister." Charlie laughed.

"Well that is a shame." Beto chuckled. "I think Sasha is interested." Sasha was a young dragon keeper who had started at the reserve a few months previously. She was from South Africa and was going to be at the reserve for 18 months studying Chinese fireballs.

"Really?" Charlie replied sitting down on his couch and putting his feet up on his coffee table.

"For sure." Beto replied, "if you are interested you should make a move." Beto bounced down on the sofa next to him.

"I'm not interested mate."

Beto shook his head. "You are crazy. If you aren't interested I might ask her out."

"Go ahead." Charlie shook his head at his friend's grin, "what about things with Lucille?"

"I don't know. She says she doesn't want a serious relationship. She is still in contact with her ex."

"Hmmm."

"It is weird right?" Beto exclaimed, "who is still in contact with their ex? Are you still in contact with your ex?" Charlie took a swig of beer. He wasn't particularly keen to talk about Ophelia. "Oh you are, aren't you? You are in touch with your ex?"

"Not really. We don't really talk…" Charlie took another sip of his beer and shrugged. "I saw her when I was home last week."

"Like you bumped into her?" Beto replied.

"Not exactly, we just went for a cup of tea."

Beto shook his head. "You are still into her?" Charlie shook his head. "oh my goodness you are still into her!" Beto exclaimed, "After living here for almost seven years? You are still pining after an ex? She must be smokin'.

"She is." Charlie laughed.

The rest of the conversation moved on and they ended up discussing the latest international Quidditch matches that were going to be starting the next week. Beto left Charlie's cabinet just after three and Charlie fell into bed. That night he had strange dreams, involving Beto, his mum, his godson Ross and Ophelia.

Nine weeks later Charlie had to go to Lviv again to pick up an undisclosed package from the blonde lady. After he had picked up the package he had to deliver it to Dev's cottage. Because of the nature of what he was doing Charlie had to rely on muggle transport. As such he had been required to spend quite a few days away from the Sanctuary. He was going to be attending a Magicology conference in Interlaken in Switzerland, a few hours car journey from Dev's home.

He made his way to Lviv by train on the Saturday morning, this time he met with the blonde witch on a small bridge, over a river. Charlie hovered on the bridge waiting for his contact, he couldn't help but notice a number of padlocks on the bridge. After around fifteen minutes Charlie's contact approached, she was wearing a floral tea dress and a pair of wedges.

"It is a lovely day." She stopped around a metre away from him and put a package wrapped in brown paper on the wall of the bridge.

"Indeed." Charlie replied, not looking at her. "What are the locks for?"

"Muggles, it is a symbol of their love for each other. They put locks on the railings and throw away the key." Charlie rolled his eyes, muggles did crazy things. "Just one of their weird quirks!" She exclaimed and then she stepped away from the edge of the bridge and walked past Charlie, crossed the bridge and disappeared around a corner. Charlie grabbed the package, stuck it in his pocket and headed back to the train station.

On the long train ride back to the sanctuary he wondered what was in the package and thought about the muggle's love locks on the bridge. It was late when he arrived back at his cabin. He immediately hid the unopened package in a locked drawer.

Charlie fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His alarm went off in the early house of the next morning and he made his way over to Beto's cabin to pick up Beto's motorbike which his friend had kindly agreed to lend to him. The drive was going to take 23 hours. He had told Beto he fancied a roadtrip, and some time to himself. He set off at 5 in the morning and drove towards the border with Hungary. When he got to Hungary he took a break and got something to eat.

The views from the road were pleasant and by the time he hit Vienna Charlie had decided he would purchase his own motorbike when he made it home again. He had a quick dinner in Vienna and a brief stroll around the city before he began the journey towards Salzberg into the sunset.

The next day when he pulled up to a two story sand coloured house in the country side Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He had worried he would not be able to find the safe house as it was unplottable on the map. Looking up he could see that the shutters were opened in the bedrooms and the downstairs rooms. One of the upstairs windows was opened and the curtains inside fluttered in and out of the window in the wind. It was an unseasonally warm day for early October but the whole of Europe had been experiencing an Indian summer.

Charlie pulled his helmet off and made his way round to the back of the property. He spotted his Godson on his toy broom, hoovering less than a foot above the ground. His dark wavy hair was much longer than it had been when Charlie had last seen him.

Ross spotted him and almost fell of his broom. Charlie rushed forward to help his godson. He steadied Ross's broom. "Hey little man."

"Charlie." Ross furrowed his brow.

"Yeah mate. Come and give me a hug." Charlie wrapped his arm round Ross who wrapped his arms around his neck. "It is so good to see you buddy. Where is your mum and dad?"

"Inside."

"You be ok on your own?"

"Yahuh." Ross said already revving his toy broom in anticipate of returning to his game.

Charlie headed in to the back door into a long thin rustic kitchen. Inside a knife was chopping onions and some lettuce was running itself under a tap. Dev was standing looking into a fridge. "Hey Dev." Charlie said.

His best friend jumped before pushing hair out of his eyes. "Charlie! You nearly gave me a heart attack. We weren't expecting you."

"I came to see how you were getting on and to leave something for your helper."

Dev crossed the room and gave his friend a large hug. "It is good to see you."

"I am pleased to see you as well. How have you settled in?"

Good. Ross and I have been enjoying the warm weather and Elaine has made a few friends with some women in the village. Ross plays with their children." Charlie couldn't hide his surprise, he wasn't convinced it would be safe to mingle. "Don't look so concerned. We are all going by fake names and everyone here is a muggle. Besides, your friend told us to blend into the community. We don't know how long we will be here for and hiding in place sight is easier when you are hiding for years. "

Charlie nodded, "well if that is the advice you have been given who am I to argue."

"How long are you staying?"

"Just a few hours, then I have to head to a conference just outside Basel."

"That is your cover for visiting?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me get you a coffee and we can sit on the patio."

Charlie headed outside and watched his godson zoom around the garden with a large smile on his face. "Ross looks like he is going to be a natural flyer." Charlie commented to Dev, as Dev emerged with two mugs in hand.

"Oh I know. You can thank his Aunty Ophie for that." Charlie took a mug from Dev's outstretched hand. He took a sip, it was black with one sugar. Just as he liked it.

"Ophelia gave him the broom?"

"Yeah. We had one delivered by our helper two weeks after we arrived with a note from her." Dev replied, "she also sent us some butterbeer, some chocolate frogs, some sugar quills and a few books."

"That was kind of her." Charlie commented.

"Yeah it was. We are very grateful to you both for your help."

Charlie shook his head, "it was nothing. I am sure she would say the same."

Dev nodded. "Elaine said she could knock your heads together."

"What?" Charlie said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You and Ophelia." Dev replied with a shrug. "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about Charlie. It is so obvious that you aren't over her and that she has feelings for you."

"things aren't that simple Dev." Charlie put down his mug. "Hell, I don't have to tell you that there is a war on."

"Exactly." Dev put his mug down and looked seriously at his oldest friend, "there is a war on. People are being forced from their home, tortured, killed. No one knows what the future holds. Seize the day mate."

Charlie took another sip of his coffee. "As I said it is not as simple as that." Charlie looked over at Ross. "Where is Elaine anyway?"

"She is away for some dinner and wine with her friends. She left me to feed, wash and get our little monster into bed."

Charlie smiled, "Well I will hang about for a bit longer and help you."

"Sounds good." Dev replied.

The next few hours were spent catching up on the past few months. Dev described his almost idyllic life pretending to be a muggle in this tiny French village. Dev filled him in on the small town drama that occupied his neighbours, of his attempts to grow oranges in the back garden and of Elaine's love for French cooking.

Likewise Charlie filled Dev in on his latest research on Dragon eyes and told him about the goings on of the Romanian Dragon sanction. Charlie also gave Dev an update on the wider wizarding world. With only access to the wireless Dev felt slightly cut off from everything else that was happening. Charlie told Dev of his brother Ron, who had not been in touch with the family since Bill and Fleur's wedding. He spoke of his mother's anguish and of his father's quiet resolve that no news was good news. He also handed over his secret package to Dev, who promised to keep it safe.

A few hours later after eating some of Elaine's left over Coq au vin and roasted vegetables and reading one of the tales of Beedle Bard to his sleepy God Son Charlie hugged Dev goodbye and climbed on his motorbike to begin his journey to the conference. He estimated he would arrive at the camp site just after midnight assuming he did not get lost.

Luckily for Charlie he didn't get lost and wasn't forced to take any detours. Rather he arrived ahead of schedule. He arrived shortly before midnight and was able to put his tent up quickly in the wandlight. He fell asleep quickly that night.

The next morning, when he got up he enthusiastically met with the other Magizoologists and went to seminar after seminar about different animals. On Wednesday he caught up with Newt, who was visiting for the day as a guest speaker.

The week was a good distraction from the wizarding war going on outside of them. However the signs of the war could not be fully hidden. On the fourth day of the conference one of the speakers had to cancel at the last minute after she received news her brother had been killed by a death eater. Charlie also met with wizards from Australia and Japan who had cancelled talks and abandoned research projects in the UK. Cherry a cheerful witch from Korea had told him that she had turned down an invitation to give a talk in London. She was a muggle born and could not take the risk, she explained, because she had a young son.

These stories filled Charlie with sadness. He had always been proud to be from the British magical community. Primarily because it was much more inclusive towards muggles and muggle borns that other parts of the world. While many magical administrations forbid relationships with muggles the UK had always encouraged a positive relationship with the non magical community. Charlie had not realised how fair and positive this part of the magical community was until he had started travelling for research.

It also saddened him that the war was escalating. Since the fall of the ministry there was very little to hold the Government back. He heard to stories on the wireless when he listened to Potterwatch, read the Daily Prophet, which always seemed to be weeks out of date, or heard from his family.

 **Leave me a review and I will send you good vibes!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ophelia saw the war escalating at an alarming speed. Her days and nights at work were spent treating the victims of death eater's horrid attacks. She saw people after they had been brutally mauled by Inferi, sedated those who had been traumatised after being the victims of the Cruciatius curse and treated those who had been sent cursed objects in the mail.

As the Ministry had rounded up and imprisoned many muggle borns Ophelia found that most of her patients were what her father called "blood traitors". One of her patients, a Ralph Sigala had been tortured by a death eater for helping his muggle born friend escape the country before the Ministry had been able to catch him. Ralph was physically and mentally scarred from the incident. He was in St Mungo's for a month before he was discharged. Upon his discharge Ralph immediately went into hiding with his wife. Their adult son, who was married to a muggle born, had already gone into hiding with his wife, pulling Dahlia, Ralph's twelve year old granddaughter out of Hogwarts. Another one of Ophelia's patients, Michelle Rhodes, had died after receiving a poison laced letter in the post in spite of all of the healer's efforts. Ronan Vietor and his wife Sasha had been seriously injured when an Erumpent Horn was planted inside of their home. Ronan was blinded in one eye by the explosion and Sasha had severe burns that took weeks to recover from. The most tragic part of the incident was that it had killed their six year old daughter and permanently maimed their eight year old son.

Some of the most horrific attacks was done by Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was weaponised on behalf of Voldemort. She had had an idea of how vicious Fenrir Greyback could be after Amory told her about his attack on Bill Weasley. However nothing prepared her for the injuries on Maxwell Hitti. Maxwell was a seventeen year old half blood boy who had been pulled out of Hogwarts by his family. Maxwell's parents were pure bloods who had previously worked for the Ministry. However his mother was a journalist for the Prophet and her father had worked as a senior advisor to the Minster of Magic. The pair were outspoken against Voldemort and had opening spoke of Pius Thicknesse being under the imperius curse. They had assumed that their pure blood status would protect them.

They had been wrong of course. In the middle of October Maxwell, who was being home educated by his parents was out with his mother in Hogsmeade, doing some shopping for books and new Quills when Greyback grabbed Maxwell from behind. Two deatheaters had held Mrs Hitti back and forced her to watch as Fenrir Greyback vicously tore skin of her son's body. Aberforth Dumbledore had fought off the deatheaters. With them gone, Mrs Hitti and Aberforth had managed to get Maxwell to St Mungos.

Ophelia had been on emergency standby when Maxwell Hitti had come in. She was horrified to see his battered and bloody body as they levitated him onto the bed and cut of his robes so that they could more clearly see his injuries. His mother was understandably horrified. Ophelia and her colleague Cody did their best to stabilise their young patient.

He was in a grave condition for sure. It took Ophelia and Cody almost an hour to stabilise him. His heart rate was elevated and his wounds were still bleeding when Ophelia turned her attention to his mother to establish what had actually happened.

"He was like a grey blur. He moved to quickly." Mrs Hitti kept repeating. "He was like a grey blur. He wasn't transformed…. What does this means for his wounds? Will he be a werewolf now?" She whimpered. "The tall blonde man who held me back just laughed."

Ophelia froze. "Tall blonde man?"

"Yes, one of the death eaters, I cannot remember the name. He had a ponytail and was at least six foot four." Thorfinn. Ophelia was sure of it. The last time she had seen him he had had his hair tied up into a ponytail. Ophelia felt sick.

"you will need to give a full description to the Aurors."

"He just laughed."

Ophelia reached out and touched Mrs Hitti's arm. "Sssh, Mrs Hitti, we are doing everything we can for Maxwell."

Ophelia was reeling when she left Mrs Hitti. She took a deep breath before she re-entered the room. Cody was putting ointment on the wounds on Maxwell's arms. "I don't know if this is working." Cody commented she walked in.

Ophelia looked over his shoulder at the wounds which seemed to show little sign of healing. "We should send an urgent owl to Madam Pomfrey. She had a similar patient last year." She looked down at Maxwell, who was critically ill and resolved she would save him no matter what. At this point she needed to undo the mess her brother had made.

Ophelia worked tirelessly in the hours and days that followed to help Maxwell Hitti recover. After receiving assistance with the wounds from Madam Pomfrey they were able to make greater progress. Ophelia even reached out to Bill and asked him for advice. He seemed willing to provide it and enclosed a note for Maxwell Hitti to read when he was well enough.

A week after the attack on Maxwell Hitti Ophelia was forced to return to the Rowle family home. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of walking in to her family home and seeing her brother, but as it was her mother's birthday celebration she had little choice. She had been in contact with her family since the fall of the Ministry however it had been over a month since she had visited their home. Since the fall of the Ministry Ophelia's work for the Order was more important than ever but it was also harder than ever to pass any information over. Her primary contact within the Order and within the Ministry was Tonks. She was happy to act as a go between for information. Ophelia visited her regularly using Tonk's pregnancy as an excuse. Even though it was only a ruse to pass information Ophelia always took the opportunity to check on Tonks and her baby. As far as Ophelia was aware the baby Tonks was carrying would be the first half werewolf born, if not in the world, at least, in the UK.

As it was too risky to talk to Kingsley she also passed messages to Arthur Weasley. He would pass through the hospital once a week under the guise of visiting Frank Longbottom and she would meet him on his way out in either a back corridor or in the elevator.

When she showed up at the Rowle family home everything seemed still and peaceful. The heavens looked like they were about to burst open so Ophelia rushed from the gate of the house to the front door and quickly as she was able. Mopsey greeted her at the door with a hug. "Miss Ophelia, we is glad you is here."

"Thanks Mopsey." Ophelia patted the house elf's head affectionately.

"Master and Mistress are in the formal living room with the rest of the guests." Ophelia furrowed her brow, her mother had told her it would be a small family affair. Just Ophelia, her parents, Thorfinn and Ophelia's grandmother who was visiting from Norway.

"The guests?"

"Yes Miss Ophelia. Master has some…" Mopsey struggled to finish her sentence, she paused, as if trying to find the right word, "infamous guests."

Ophelia felt her stomach sink but she had little choice but to stand up straight, check her lipstick in the hall mirror, which told her she looked lovely, and make her way through the formal living room. Ophelia had always hated the formal living room. For a start it was always drafty, due to its size, no matter how hot the fire lit in the room was. Another reason was that the furniture was antique. Ophelia had no issue with antique furniture, but the sitting room was filled with family heirlooms that her father considered pressured. She always feared she would leave a cup mark on a side table or knock over a vase.

The party in the living room was quite small. There were no more than 10 guests in attendance aside from her parents, grandmother and Thorfinn. No one noticed her arrival so she was able to take a quick scan of the room. Her mother was sitting in the corner next to her grandmother who looked uncomfortable. Her mother was speaking to a woman whose back was turned to Ophelia.

A short distance away from his father Rebus Selwyn and his wife Laurel were deep in conversation with Avery Junior and Avery Junior's girlfriend. Avery Juniors girlfriend was a girl called Sarah who had previously worked at Witch Weekly with Amory. Sarah wore a grey dress that clung so closely to her body Ophelia was certain she would have been able to count Sarah's ribs. While she was quite a few years older than Ophelia she was certainly a lot younger than Avery. Although, her brother had encouraged her to date Dolohov who was at least eighteen years her senior and she supposed that blood status trumped everything else when it came to the death eaters.

Ophelia's father was in the corner talking to Dolohov, the treacherous Severus Snape and Avery. The looked like they were having an intense conversation. Thorfinn was standing in the middle of the room with a large smile on his face. Next to him was his annoying school friend Ribbon, who she had not seen for years. He had on his face a simpering look he normally reserved for Thorfinn but in this instance he was directing it to none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

The sight of the Dark Lord standing in the centre of her family's sitting room stunned Ophelia. In recent conversations with her family she had understood that Thorfinn had a growing relationship with the Dark Lord. It was something that their father had boosted of indirectly by saying how pleased everyone was with Thorfinn's performance at the Burrow. Ophelia knew that in the Death Eater circle the only person whose opinion mattered was Voldemort. However the sight of Voldemort standing in her living room made her realise just how deep into his movement her family were.

Before Ophelia could work out what to do her brother spotted her. "Ophelia." He called out to her. She tried to supress the sick feeling in her stomach and put on a false smile and made her way over to them. "Hello." She said when she was a meter in front of him

"Ophelia, I do not believe that you have meet the Dark Lord in person." Thorfinn said putting his arm around her, "My Lord this is my sister Ophelia."

Ophelia turned her head to look at Lord Voldemort. She almost felt like his snake like eyes were burrowing into her. "It is a pleasure M'Lord."

"I have heard much about you." The Dark Lord replied, continuing to stare at her. "I understand from your father that you are a great healer."

Ophelia answered quietly, "I work at St Mungo's."

"Hmmm," Voldemort said, "so you will be cleaning up after Thorfinn makes a mess." Voldemort laughed at his words, while Ophelia's thoughts went immediately to Maxwell Hitti. Thankfully for Ophelia her brother and Ribbon's boyous laughs provided a good distraction from her horrified reaction.

Ophelia was saved from any further conversation with Lord Voldemort by her father announcing that dinner was ready to be served in the dining room. Ophelia held back as her father and brother escorted Lord Voldemort out of the sitting room. She waited for her mother to reach her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday mum."

"Thank you my love." Her mum replied, giving her a squeeze and then kissing her on the cheek. Ophelia then turned her attention on her grandmother, "Mormor."

Her grandmother hugged her tightly, "my lovely Ophelia." She led onto Ophelia's hands and stepped back to look at her. "You look more beautiful than ever my love." Ophelia looked down at her knee length navy dress and her navy tights which made her look plain in comparison to Sarah. "I like your moonstone necklace."

Ophelia grabbed hold of the moonstone pendant and smiled, "Thanks Mormor."

"Let us hurry. We should not keep our guest of honour waiting." Her mother said looking nervously into the hallway. They were the last to arrive at the dining table and when they walked in the last of the guest were taking their seat. Ophelia was unsurprised to see that the Dark Lord was seated at the top of the table with Mr Rowle sitting on his left and Thorfinn sitting on his right. Her mum was was seated next to Mr Rowle, with Mr and Mrs Sewlyn next to her. Ophelia was relieved to find that she and her grandmother had been sat towards the end of the table. She would be opposite Dolohov and her grandmother was opposite Gibbon.

Before dinner was served her father made a small toast in which he expressed his delight and honour to be hosting Lord Voldemort in his home for dinner and implored his guests to join him in his excitement. At the end of his speech he mentioned that Lord Voldemort's presence was the greatest birthday gift Mrs Rowle could as for.

The first course was served after the Dark Lord indicated to her fawning father that he was ready to eat. Ophelia still felt ill knowing that she was in the presence of such evil. She was plagued by thoughts of patients who had fallen victim to the Dark Lord.

While Mopsey served the goats cheese salad starter her grandmother reached for her hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze. In doing so her grandmother knocked her out of her funk and gave her a sign that she was not alone in her discomfort. As they ate their starter Ophelia quizzed her grandmother about her journey over and the wellbeing of her cousins. To avoid interruptions from Dolohov who kept trying to play footsy with her under the table she conducted the conversation in Norwegian.

However this only lasted until the main course was served and she was forced to talk to Dolohov. She tried with all of her might to bring Gibbons and her grandmother into the conversation to avoid having to talk to the tiresome man in front of her. She was largely successful in her attempts and by the time dessert arrived Dolohov seemed to have given up trying to monopolise her attention and instead was contributing to the conversation about Quidditch that Ophelia was pushing forward.

After the meal her father invited the Dark Lord and the rest of the men in attendance to have some fire whisky in his study. This left the women alone to make their way to the sitting room where Mopsey served coffee. Back in the sitting room Ophelia was finally introduced to the dark haired woman her mother had been talking to when she arrived, Carina Sewllyn, the only daughter of Sewellyns. They had two sons who were still at Hogwarts. Carina had finished two years ago and remembered Ophelia from school.

"You were an astonishing Quidditch player." Carina gushed.

"Thank you."

"I didn't make the Quidditch team until after you finished so I never had a chance to play against you." Carina continued, "Although we would not have stood a chance. Ravenclaw's Quidditch team isn't the best, and against you and Charlie Weasley we wouldn't have stood a chance."

Laurel hushed her daughter, glancing over at Sarah who was chatting to Mrs Rowle. "We should not mention blood traitors or highlight that you were in Ravenclaw." Laurel scolded quietly. Carina mouthed "sorry" to her mother and then moved the conversation on. Carina started to tell Ophelia about her new job in the Ministry in magical creatures department.

"Dad got me the job and there are a lot of issues at the minute what with…" she stopped when her mother sent her a warning look.

"I understand" Ophelia gave her a reassuring smile. She could tell that Carina was just like her, lost in a death eater family, unable to share their sentiments and excitement for the changes that were being brought in but unable to express the same. Carina's existence suddenly made Ophelia feel a lot less lonely.

Carina smiled back at Ophelia. "I like your moonstone necklace. Is it a gift from Antonin?" She asked, meaning Antonin Dolohov.

"Carina." Her mother said sternly, "don't pry."

"Oh no. It was a birthday present from an old friend."

"Oh." Carina replied, "it must be very precious to you."

Ophelia was confused, "why do you say that?"

"Because you have been holding it and playing with it all night." Ophelia blushed slightly. She hadn't realised that she was doing that. She could see no way forward and she was certainly not going to admit it was a present from Charlie Weasley so she changed the subject back to Quidditch and found that Carina played for an amateur team in Bromley.

The men rejoined the room without the Dark Lord, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn. Mr Rowle sent his apologies for the absent men, claiming that urgent business had called them away. Ophelia did not feel their absence. In fact without their presence she found herself more relaxed and was finally able to enjoy catching up with her mother and grandmother. She did, like a good spy listen out throughout the night for tidbits of information that she could pass to the Order and was somewhat successful in gleaning a bit of information regarding new death eater recruits and a few targets for them.

Eventually the rest of the guests left. Carina extracted a promise from Ophelia that they would meet to discuss Quidditch over Lunch in London. Mrs Rowle insisted that Ophelia stay the night but it took some persuasion for Ophelia to agree.

The next morning she had breakfast early with her grandmother while everyone slept in. It had not been her intention to wake up early but her Grandmother had sent Mopsey in to wake her an hour before breakfast was due to be served. Ophelia was nursing a coffee when her grandmother brought it up.

"Ophelia, I think you should marry this Antonin Dolohov guy."

"I beg your pardon Mormor." Ophelia replied, shocked.

"You may not share all of his values. Heck, I don't share all of his values but he is a strong man like your father. He would be able to protect you." Ophelia briefly wondered if her grandmother knew that her own father did not always use his strength to protect her mother but she let her grandmother continue. "He will also be influential in the future, now the Dark Lord is in control of the Ministry. It would be a good match."

"A good match? Mormor what has got into you?"

Her grandmother shook her head. "You are like your mother in so many ways my love. You are pure of heart, kind and tolerant. You could survive very well with another in a different world but with the Dark Lord in power it is better for you to be shielded."

"Mormor, he has done terrible things." She thought immediately of the murder of Charlie's uncles towards the end of the first wizarding war. She was sure he had done the same and worse since.

"Haven't we all." Ophelia bit back a retort. She was surprised to hear this coming from her Grandmother. Her grandmother had always been a tolerant lady. Her sister had married a muggle and they were still incredibly close, she had numerous muggle born friends and had expressed her disgust at some of her father's views. "My darling girl. I just want what is best for you."

"Surely it is better for me to be with someone I could love?"

Her grandmother shook her head. "You cannot be with that Charlie boy. It is not safe for you." Ophelia looked down at her plate and picked a flake of pastry off of her croissant. "Just think about it my dear."

Ophelia nodded. They were soon joined by the rest of the Rowles, save Thorfinn who had not come home. Mrs Rowle finally had the opportunity to open her birthday gifts, after having her own party hijacked by Lord Voldemort. With the absence of Thorfinn and the rest of the deatheaters Ophelia could not help but enjoy spending time with her family. Her father told a funny story about her mothers first birthday after they had married and Ophelia found herself laughing even though she had heard the story multiple times before. Her mother tried to ask about her love life and Ophelia rebuffed her comments with jokes about becoming an old maid.

Her father shook his head at her joke and suggested that she consider going on that date with Dolohov. "He is a man of great substance." Ophelia could not necessarily agree with her father's definition of great.

Back at her flat that afternoon Ophelia felt guilt for enjoying her parents company when it was clear that their support of the Dark Lord was growing. She knew she had to tell the Order that Voldemort had been present at her parent's home but she felt conflicted, wanting to protect them from scrutiny. Ophelia felt trapped in an impossible situation. She could not betray her family, with all of their faults thye had done nothing but love and support her. However she could not pretend that she did not find their support of Lord Voldemort abhorrent in every way.

She wondered what to do with the growing pressure to date Dolohov. Her father, brother and now her grandmother had not been shy in promoting the match. He was an abhorrent man and she wished they would leave her alone. She wondered if she could get them to drop it. Later when brushing her teeth she had a brain wave. The quickest way to have her family drop it would be for her to go on a disastrous date with Dolohov and have him dump her.

With a plan forming in her mind she penned a note to Dolohov and sent it off with her owl without delay.

When Ophelia woke up the next morning she had her response from Dolohov.

"I will be out of the country for a few days. Saturday night at 8 at the three broomsticks. Antonin. "

Ophelia was pleased that the later timing of her date with Dolohov would give her time to plan. She went to work and spent a substantial part of the day treating Maxwell and a number of new patients who had injuries after escaping a horde of inferi. That afternoon, as part of her weekly schedule she bumped into Arthur Weasley in the back corridor of St Mungo's third floor.

"Hi Arthur." Ophelia said as she came across him looking out a window into the streets of London below.

"Hello Ophelia. How are you today?"

"I am well." Ophelia replied, "How are you and the family?"

"As well as can be expected."

"I have some news." Mr Weasley looked panicked so she quickly blurted out the rest of her sentence, "not about Ron." Mr Weasley took a deep breath and looked slightly calmer at her reassurance.

"I met He who must not be named." She whispered, Mr Weasley looked surprised but he motioned for her to go on, "he was at my mother's birthday dinner along with the Swellyns and the Avery family." Mr Weasley nodded, the Avery family were known death eaters, as was Mr Swellyn. "Sarah Paxton, from Witch Weekly was there. She is dating Avery Junior."

"Interesting." Mr Weasley replied.

"He Who Must Not Be Named all but confirmed that he was directly attacking people through his death eater army. I also discovered he was staying at Malfoy Manor. There also seems to have been some issues with the Malfoys. They have fallen out of favour."

"That is very interesting."

"He Who Must Not Be Named spent some time quizzing my mother about foreign wand makers. I thought it was odd considering he had the death eaters kidnap Ollivander. He mentioned the name Gregorovitch, he is a well reknowned wand maker."

Mr Weasley took out a muggle note book and flicked back through it, before pausing at one page and looking up again. "Anything else?"

"They have signed up a number of Hogwarts students who are of age to be death eaters including the Crabbe boy and Pansy Parkinson." Mr Weasley made a note of their names in the back of the notebook with a quill he pulled from his robes.

"There is more. I have an idea. A plan." Mr Weasley looked at her confused. "My family are not taking no for an answer when it comes to me going on a date with Antonin Dolohov so I am going to do it. If I go on a few dates with him I might be able to ascertain more information. We need all we can get now we don't have Snape."

"I am not sure that is wise." Mr Weasley replied.

"It is only a few drinks." Ophelia replied optimistically, "I will feed back to you after our first date on Saturday." Ophelia ignored Mr Weasley's unhappy face and bid him a quick goodbye. She made her way back to her patients as confident as ever with her plan.

 **If you don't leave a review you break a house elf's heart.**


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie was exhausted when he arrived back late on Friday night, after using a Portkey to get to his cabin. The conference had been long and tiring. Charlie was pleased with how well his presentation had been received, he had also been glad to catch up with Newt. Newt had seemed more weary than the last time Charlie had seen him. It was a weariness most good witches and wizards seemed to feel given the current situation in Great Britain.

Charlie lit his fire so that he could unpack before going to bed. His plan to unpack was usurped when his father appeared in the fire.

"Dad. This is a pleasant surprise."

His father did not smile back at him and Charlie felt panic rise.

"Look son I wanted to let you know that I met Ophelia earlier this week. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else…. She eh… she had a date lined up with Antonin Dolohov tomorrow night."

"What?"

Mr Weasley bit his lip and repeated himself.

"I don't understand." Charlie replied. He was truly shell shocked.

"She said she wanted to try to gather information on him." Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "Look I didn't want to upset you but I thought you should know."

"Yeah Dad thanks."

"How was your conference?"

"It was good. Yeah it was good." Charlie replied absentmindedly. "Actually Dad I am just through the door and I am wrecked. Can I give you a shout tomorrow?"

"Of Course you can."

"Thanks Dad."

Mr Weasley disappeared from the fire and Charlie started to pace his small cabin. He did not think he should be disturbed by this news, after all he had no doubt Ophelia was against the Death Eaters, having risked her life to join the order. He was also confident that Ophelia would find that she had little in common with Antonin Dolohov, who aside from being a death eater, was substantially older than her and had spent much of his adult life in prison.

Still he could not supress the feelings of jelousy that threatened to overwhelm him. The thought of her sitting alone with any man in a crowded bar, flirting with him and holding his hand made Charlie feel ill. He sat down, only to end up pacing again. Dev's voice echoed in his head, telling him to get his act together. After a restless night sleep Charlie got up early and headed out to see his dragons.

Ophelia was feeling nervous when she answered the door to Antonin Dolohov. She was dressed in a long sleeve black mini dress, black tights and black sparkly ankle boots. She had not put much thought into her outfit, not caring much for his opinion, beyond the plan to get a second date. He arrived fashionably late dressed in black jeans, a leather jacket and a white t shirt. He looked like the muggle bikers who she often spotted on her walk to work.

He had brought her flowers which she fussed over and insisted on putting in a vase as he stood awkwardly in the middle of her living room. Afterwards they apparated to Hogsmeade where they were planned to head to the three broomsticks. On their walk through Hogsmeade Dolohov commented about how glad he was that he no longer had to hide from officials now the Ministry had fallen. He said that he had missed going out with his friends like normal after the Dark Lord broke him out of Azkahban.

Inside he ordered himself a fire whisky and her a large glass of Elven wine. He slided up close to her when he returned with the drinks. Ophelia blushed and let him lead to conversation. He talked little about her, briefly asking her about his job. Most of his conversation seemed focused on himself. He seemed keen to impress her by discussing how close he was, in hushed tones, to the Dark Lord and how he was rising through the ranks of the Death Eaters. After a little while he asked a few questions about her. She told him about her job and how much she enjoyed working in her work. At points in the evening their conversation was pleasant and Ophelia could almost have said that she was enjoying herself.

Towards the end of the night he put his hand on her knee and she pulled away. She was keen to stick to her plan and would not let him push it too far. At around ten o'clock she suggested that she headed home, claiming she had to work the next day. Dolohov seemed reluctant to let the night end and insisted on accompanying her back to her home. "I want to make sure you get home safe." The irony of being out with one of the most dangerous men she could imagine did not escape her.

He accompanied her to the front door of her building and then insisted on walking her up the three flights of stairs to the front door of her flat.

"Thank you for walking me up the stairs." She said as she put her key in the lock.

"You are welcome. I enjoyed our time together Ophelia."

"It was fun." Ophelia replied, she could not say that she enjoyed her night. However parts of it were fun. Dolohov took a step towards her and without hesitation kissed her on the lips. He tasted like firewhisky and had a musky smell. After a minute she pushed him away. "Goodnight Antonin." She turned her key and quickly escaped him behind the door. As soon as she closed it she locked the door.

She put the kettle on in her flat and pulled her curtains by magic when she heard the door knock. She figured that it was Dolohov pushing his luck and so she ignored it and changed into her nightdress and dressing gown. A few minutes later there was banging on the door, fearing it was someone needing a healer.

She rushed to open it and was stunned to silence when she saw that standing at her door was not Dolohov or her brother or someone looking for a healer. It was an exhausted, angry Charlie. His arms were spread out, holding on to the outer door frame. He was more tanned than he had been the last time she had seen him. His hair was shorter, and his arms more muscly.

"Charlie." She said surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved aside to let him pass and closed and locked the door behind him. When she turned back to face him we was pacing her small living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Antonin Dolohov."

"What about him?" She asked raising her arms up from her sides in exasperation.

"He is Antonin fucking Dolohov." Charlie replied. Ophelia as taken a back. Charlie never swore and he was one of the most calm and patient people she had ever known so to see him worked up surprised her immensely. "If you want to move on, fine. But surely you can find someone better than Antonin Dolohov."

"Charlie what are you talking about?"

"I saw you outside kissing him." Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, you don't understand. I am using him to get information from the Order."

"Surely you can do that without having his tongue down your throat."

"Charlie that is not fair. He kissed me."

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it."

"Charlie you are being ridiculous. He kissed me and I am trying to use him to help us Charlie." Ophelia took a step towards him,she was exhausted.

He shook his head as if he didn't believe her "If you are moving on Ophelia please don't do it with him."

"Move on? Charlie I am not moving on." Ophelia brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Charlie I am so in love with you it is ridiculous. I will never be able to move on from you. You are-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as she found herself in Charlie's arms with his lips on hers. She didn't allow herself to think of what was happening, what this meant, instead she gave in to her desires and pulled Charlie's jacket off of him and allowed Charlie to pull her dress up over her head.

A few hours later she woke up to find him lying sleeping next to her in her bed. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, he looked so peaceful lying there. She snuggled closer to him and tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of her head which was telling her that her relationship with Charlie was impossible, that it would not work through distance, family pressures and a wizarding war, asking her what was going to happen next. Instead she tried to go back to sleep.

She had lied to Dolohov, she had the next few days off from work. She had been doing double shifts for weeks and her boss insisted she had three days off to re-couporate. However she was disappointed when, upon waking up she reached over and found the space Charlie had occupied was empty. She sat up, brushed the hair away from her face and looked around her empty bedroom. She then got up, pulling her dressing gown on she found her way into her living room and kitchen.

There she found Charlie. He was standing in her kitchen cooking what looked like a very elaborate breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and beans. "That smells amazing." She commented as she walked up behind him as he stirred the beans in the pot and put her arms around his waist.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." She could hear the smile in his voice. "But seeing as your up we can have it on the dining room table.

"Hmmm." She replied, "Can I help?"

"You could set the table." He chuckled.

"Ok." Ophelia left his side and immediately set about putting out her favourite spotty plates on the table, she then set knives and forks on either side of the plates and got orange juice and apple juice out of the fridge and set them out. By the time she had finished setting out the table Charlie put out the toast and the contents of the frying pan and pot into the plates. They sat down and ate in silence. Both of them just smiling at each other in between forkfuls of food.

At the end of breakfast Charlie asked Ophelia if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed that she would like to. After they both got dressed Charlie and Ophelia made their way out of the building and apparated to the Forest of Dean. When they reached the forest Charlie grabbed Ophelia's hand. Ophelia intertwined her fingers with his and held his arm close to hers.

As they walked around the forest they talked at length. Charlie told her about his latest research into Dragon's eyes and told her in brief about his visit to Dev and how they were doing in their home. She told him about her work as a Keeper, about her concerns for Tonks and then she told him about her conversation with her grandmother.

"She told me that I was in love with you and as I couldn't have you I should settle. I should go for a man like Dolohov." She said.

"Is your Grandmother right?"

"About Dolohov?" She replied, "Definitely not. I told you last night that I was just trying to get information from him."

"No, about you being in love with me." He replied.

She stopped and grabbed his other hand in his. "Yes. I told you last night I was In love with you. Did you not believe me?"

He shrugged, "you were angry. I didn't know if it was the heat of the moment."

"It wasn't." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "I am in love with you. Always have been, always will be."

Charlie smiled and kissed her back. "Good because I am so in love with you." She had known that already but it was reassuring to hear him speak the words.

"Now we just have to work out what we do now."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that we need to work out what we are going to. How we move forward." Ophelia continued. "Now that this has happened, I don't think I can let you go."

"It is hard Oph. There is a war on."

"I know." Ophelia replied.

"The Order needs you." Charlie replied.

"It needs you too." Ophelia replied, "Tonks and your father had told me that your work recruiting information and getting details from the Order has been indispensable."

"What is the point of being together if the world falls apart?"

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know." They walked a bit longer hand in hand. It wasn't until well after lunch time that they decided that headed back out of the forest, driven by hunger. They made their way to a small village pub not far from the forest. Charlie ordered a large beer and some fish and chips. Ophelia ordered a cheese burger and a gin and tonic. While they ate Ophelia talked about a new cream Ophelia had been working on to treat burns. It had been effective so far and if it continued Ophelia might have a more effective methods of treating burns. Charlie was immensely impressed but not at all surprised by the news.

When they had finished dinner they spent some time making out at their corner table in the back of the pub. They eventually stopped when someone yelled at them to go and get a room. At the end of their relaxing Sunday evening they headed back to Ophelia's flat where they spent the rest of the evening chatting, watching tv and relaxing before they finally fell asleep.

The next morning when they woke up London was a buzz with the sound of commuters beginning their day and delivery vans leaving off boxes at local shops. It as the noise that woke Charlie, who found himself under Ophelia and the throw they had covered themselves with the night before when snuggling on the couch.

The day before had been blissful and Charlie reluctantly knew he would have to leave her was scheduled to get a Portkey out that night and to be back at work the next morning. He desperately want their relationship to continue and was trying to think of a way to make it happen. When they had left school they had been moving to different places, her family hated him and his family hated her. Little had changed, except his father's attitude to Ophelia but a new obstacle; a war, had been introduced.

Both were in a precarious position. Arthur had mentioned several times that he was being watched. When he had talked to Bill the week before Bill had said he thought it would be a matter of time before the Ministry or the Death Eaters discovered that Ron was with Harry and the entire family would be forced into hiding. Even in Romania Charlie would not be safe.

Ophelia was in a safer position. She was the daughter and sister of a prominent death eater. If victory belonged to the death eaters, which was looking ever likely, her family's position would be elevated. If the death eaters lost the war she would be able to prove she was not a death eater and the Order would vouch for her if needed. The only reason she was even at risk was her role in the Order. And, if their relationship progressed her links to him. Dating her would not put him any more at risk but it would put her at risk.

When Ophelia woke up he tried to have this conversation with Ophelia. She protested. She argued that she was happy to take the risk. In the end Charlie acquiesced before lunch time, he wanted her to take the risk more than he wanted to give her a morning of arguing Charlie and Ophelia spent that afternoon in a muggle art museum in London. Charlie found it perplexing, their art didn't even move.

They retreated into a Italian for an early dinner on the South Bank before Charlie had to make his way to a designated hillside in Hertfordshire in order to get his PortKey. Ophelia accompanied him to the Portkey, wanting to be with him right up until the last minute.

The next day Ophelia went back to work in St Mungo's and was pleased to see Maxwell was doing well. There was another influx of patients, some of whom had normal injuries such as a spell back firing, most had injuries resulting from run ins with death eaters or snatchers.

Ophelia and Charlie had agreed to spend Christmas together in Romania. She booked five days off work in which to visit him. She had never been to the dragon sanctuary and was looking forward to seeing where Charlie lived and worked.

Charlie was exhausted by the time he got back to the Sanctuary. When he got back he had to spend some time preparing for a team meeting he had agreed to head up the next morning. The next day, in spite of exhaustion Charlie could not keep the smile off of his face. They agreed to keep in touch through letters. Their letters didn't include their names or any personal information in case any of their letters were intercepted.

In the middle of the week Ophelia once again met with Mr Weasley in a back corridor of the hospital so that she could report any news to him. She had gleaned some information from her time with Antonin Dolohov. Mr Weasley frowned as she reported the news of her date with Dolohov to him.

"Ophelia, I know it is not my place but I don't think it is a good idea for you to date Dolohov."

Ophelia nodded, "I think you are right. He sent me an owl this morning asking me to come for a second date. I told him that it wasn't a good time for me."

Mr Weasley looked relieved, "I think that was a wise decision."

Ophelia gave Mr Weasley a smile. "It may mean less information from the Order."

Mr Weasley nodded, "We can try to get information from a different source."

She had in fact tried to blow Dolohov off. Although she soon discovered that it was not an easy sent her another note asking her to reconsider and that weekend when she went to her family home to have dinner her father brought it up. She tried to brush off the hint. She told her family that she had a lot on in work and didn't have the time to dedicate to a relationship.

Her mother looked disappointed and her father looked annoyed.

 **Please leave a review. It is good karma.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ophelia had packed her warmest clothes, ready to spend Christmas in Romania. She got her Portkey from her allotted location on Christmas Eve morning and arrived in a forest around ten miles from the sanctuary. Charlie met her there. He greeted her with a tight hug and they walked hand in hand to the edge of the forest while her bags levitated in front of them. While they walked the caught up on everything that they were not free to discuss in their letters.

Ophelia told him about the information she had gathered from her family about He Who Must Not Be Named, her family's reaction to her rejection of Dolohov and the struggles of being a senior healer in a hospital during war time.

Charlie listened to her patiently, absorbing all of the information that they shared and relished the ability to speak to Ophelia freely. Charlie placed a weightless charm on her bag and carried it after they left the forest. Charlie told Ophelia about the work he had been doing relating to the mucus from dragons eyes and how potioneers could use it.

Their first stop when they arrived at the sanctuary was Charlie's cabin. Ophelia looked around the cabin. It was small and homely. She noted the handmade throw that was on the back of his sofa. It looked like the knitted jumpers that his mother used to make it and she guessed it was a throw his mother had made for him.

Pushed against one wall was a whiteboard with drawing related to dragons on it and scraps of parchment with notes attached pinned to it. Beside the whiteboard was a large case of books, a lot were Magizology books but some were for charms, transfiguration and the bottom shelf contained some novels. The sofa faced a large stone fireplace which took up most of the wall.

On top of the fireplace was his wireless and two photo frames. One contained a photo of his family in Egypt. She recalled his brother Bill had lived there for a while. The other was a photo from Hogwarts of him, Ophelia, Amory and Dev. She recognised it instantly and it made her smile.

She left her bag in his bedroom, unpacking some of her things. She gave Charlie her wash bag so that he could put it in the bathroom and hung up some of her jackets and jumpers. His bedroom was small and had another smaller fireplace in the corner. She noticed that her most recent letter was sitting on her bedside table along with a photo of the two of them.

When Charlie emerged from the bathroom he asked her if she wanted to go for a walk and meet his favourite dragons.

She nodded and he kissed her on her lips again quickly before he pulled back the curtain and made his way to the North Tower where Bill was. Their first stop was Sheila, the Antipodean Opaleye. Charlie told her, almost too much detail, about Sheila. He told her all about Sheila's habits and her favourite food.

He then showed her the Welsh Greens and the Hungarian Horntails that were near the Opaleye dragons. She agreed they were impressive specimans and she found his enthusiasm infectious. By the time she had seen all the dragon enclosures the sun was setting and it was getting cold. Charlie led her into the cabin and she helped him to make a warm stew for their dinner.

Over dinner talk turned to the Weasley family. "How is your new sister in law? I saw her with your brother last year when he was attacked at Hogwarts."

"Fleur is lovely. She is a good influence on Bill."

"She is stunningly beautiful."

"She is part Veala." Charlie said, "I think it adds to her magnatism."

"That explains it." Ophelia replied.

"Hmmm." Charlie looked at her, "She has nothing on you of course."

"That is kind of you to say." Ophelia blushed. "Does she get on well with your family?"

Charlie chuckled. "Mum and Ginny weren't keen on her to begin with. After Bill was injured at Hogwarts she was really good. She attended every hospital appointment and supported him trhough everything. So mum has come to accept her."

"Your mum seems to be very protective of you all." Ophelia replied.

"She is." Charlie replied, "Bill is a favourite of hers, I don't think anyone would ever be good enough for Bill for our mum."

"Do you think your mum will ever think anyone is good enough for you?" Ophelia asked.

"Probably not, but my dad likes you."

"Your dad?"

"He told me he was wrong about you." Charlie told her and dipped his bread into the stew, "I think he likes you. I told him you were spending Christmas with you and he seemed pleased."

"That is a start, I suppose."

"And Bill, Fred and George love you." Charlie replied, "Ginny and Ron will love you when they get to know you."

"What about Percy?"

"His opinion doesn't matter anymore." Charlie squeezed her hand. "When we are ready and circumstances align we will be able to win my mum over."

The stew Charlie made was delicious and after eating it they turned on the radio, added more wood to the fire and drank bottles of some Romania based beer before Charlie got up and started to prepare for Christmas dinner the next day.

Charlie had invited most of the dragon keepers who were at the sanctuary over for Christmas dinner. He was making a traditional Turkey, potatoes and stuffing. Beto was bringing Roasted pork n Adobo sauce and Cinnamon Bunuelos. Callum had offered to make the tradition Romanian dish; Sarmale, Mhean was bringing a traditional noodle dish called Pancit Malabon and Austin was bringing sweet potato pie and a ham. Stephanie was bringing a Christmas pudding and a pavlova.

Ophelia helped Charlie to baste the Turkey and to get it in the Oven. She was excited to meet his friends until Charlie told her a bit of information which threw her completely off guard. "I think I should probably tell you that I dated Stephanie."

"Stephanie? Who is coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It wasn't for long. Only a couple of dates. She wanted more but I couldn't…."

"Was there anyone else?" Ophelia replied. "In between."

"No. Just Stephanie, and just a few dates." He replied, "Was there anyone for you?"

"Just one date with Dolohov. The one you know about."

"And that was all?"

"That was all." she replied.

"Good. I was jealous as hell of Dolohov. Never mind anyone else." Charlie smiled.

"Well I am jealous as hell over Stephanie."

"Trust me, you don't have to be." Charlie replied.

That night they went to bed late after they had taken the Turkey out of the oven and prepared the potatoes. Charlie loved falling asleep next to Ophelia and loved waking up to Ophelia. He got up early in the morning and Ophelia put on a pair of jeans, a big fluffy jumper and ski jacket before she went outside and helped Charlie to feed the dragons.

Ophelia was in awe of how Charlie handled himself around the vicious animals. It took almost two hours to tend to the dragons allocated to Charlie. After they were done Charlie and Ophelia returned to the cabin. Ophelia couldn't feel her fingers by the time she got into the cabin. Charlie reignited the fire in both the bedrooms and the living room before warming her fingers in between his hands.

Charlie put on the potatoes in the oven to cook just as the first of his guests arrived. Much to Charlie's surprise the first of his guests was Stephanie. Stephanie was levitating two large dishes in front of her and had a big smile on her face.

"I thought I would come slightly early to see if I could help out." She said looking up at him from below her eyelashes.

"Oh. How kind of you." Charlie moved out of the way to let her into the room. She was a few feet in and Charlie had closed the door when she stopped and Charlie followed her eyes to Ophelia who had just come out of his bedroom.

"Hello." Ophelia said with a small smile.

"Ophelia, this is Stephanie. She came a bit early to see if she could help."

Ophelia looked at the woman in front of her, who was clearly stunned by Ophelia's presence and gave Charlie a small smile, "how kind."

"Stephanie, this is my girlfriend Ophelia."

"Hello." Stephanie replied, before immediately turning to Charlie and asking him where she should put her dish.

"Maybe just on the side until we are ready to heat it up." He replied, leading Stephanie across the room to set down her plates.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ophelia asked Stephanie as she put her arm around Charlie's waist possessively. "We have muggle beer, butter beer, elven wine, nettle wine, gin and Dragon Barrel brandy."

"Some nettle wine would be nice." Stephanie replied. Ophelia could feel the girl's eyes on her as she walked over to the cooler and opened the nettle wine and poured it into a glass.

Charlie felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was clear Ophelia was trying to stamp her authority and that Stephanie was feeling jealous and uncomfortable in her presence. Luckily he was saved by the arrival of Beto and Austin.

As well as bringing their agreed dishes Beto arrived with a barrel of his own hand made fire whiskey. It was stronger the Bilshen's Firewhisky and had a pleasant caramel aftertaste. Beto was determined that once he had perfected it he would easily be able to sell it.

Charlie helped Beto in with the barrel before he introduced Ophelia to Beto and Austin. Austin greeted her nonchalantly. He had not known of her existence the week before and was not close enough friends with Charlie to really care about the relationship.. Beto on the other hand was thrilled to meet Ophelia.

He had known for quite some time that Charlie was hung up on his ex girlfriend and when he found out his friend had reconciled with her was even more keen to meet the mysterious Ophelia

"Ophelia. You don't mind if I call you Ophie?" Beto asked, when Ophelia shrugged he put his arm around her shoulder and led her over to the couch, "Ophie I have heard so much about you. Now sit down and tell all of Charlie's embarrassing stories from school so I have plenty of material to wind him up with."

Ophelia laughed. "You have known Charlie since school?" Stephanie asked, feigning disinterest badly.

"Yes, we met on the train to Hogwarts and have been friends ever since." Ophelia answered before turning to Beto, "there aren't many embarrassing stories. Charlie was one of the coolest guys in our year. He was the captain of the Quidditch team and his brother Bill gave him a lot of street cred."

"Ahh, I can see that." Austin replied joining the conversation. "I met Bill a few years ago and he is undoubtedly cool."

Beto replied, "He is really cool and a really nice guy."

"Yeah. He is the best." Ophelia agreed. She heard Charlie who had been listening to the conversation clear his throat. "Except his brother," she finished with a laugh.

When Mhean and Callum arrived Ophelia and Beto helped to serve the food. Ophelia noticed that Stephanie was drinking quite heavily. She asked Charlie quietly when he was carving the turkey whether Stephanie normally drank as much. Charlie shook his head and Ophelia resolved to keep the wine bottles away from Stephanie's end of the table.

Everyone cheerfully joined together to eat. Ophelia loved that so many Christmas traditions from around the world were encompassed in this particular Christmas celebration, from the food to the decorations. She also enjoyed meeting Charlie's colleagues. Mhean was incredibly sweet, Austin was funny and Beto was charming. Beto flirted with her incandescently, she watched as Charlie got more and more annoyed with him. She found his jealousy endearing.

After everyone had eaten their full they had all collapsed on Charlie's sofa and armchairs and ate some of the rum truffles and handmade Christmas cake Mrs Weasley had sent Charlie. Shortly before sunset Mhean and Austin got up and left. It was their turn to check on and feed the dragons. The next day Stephanie, Beto and Callum would be working while Charlie, Mhean and Austin would have the day off.

For now though Beto, Stephanie and Callum showed no signs of moving. Stephanie was quite drunk and was directing her attentions towards Charlie without about as much subtlety as a bullhorn. Callum seemed annoyed by Stephanie's obvious flirtations towards Charlie. Ophelia did not let it annoy her. She trusted that Charlie did not have any interest in Stephanie, in the same way that she had no interest in Dolohov.

When Callum left with the excuse of calling his family in Sydney but Ophelia expected he was not enjoying himself. After the dragons were fed Mhean and Austin returned and they all broke open Beto's special whisky. Their party continued until late into the night. Callum eventually came back. With all of them drunk of Beto's whisky Charlie put on weird sister music and they all danced around the cabin together.

The next morning when Ophelia woke up the first thing she felt was a headache. The second was Charlie's arm wrapped round her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was still asleep. She leaned over and planted kisses on his chest and neck.

"That is a nice way to wake up." Charlie murmured pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"I have a headache." She replied.

"Me too." He said.

"I can fix this." She said kissing him on the cheek and getting out of bed. She pulled on his dressing gown. "I'll be back in a minute. Or twenty."

She scurried into the kitchen and pulled cauldron over the fire she lit with her wand. She put in some rootwood, a crushed Sopophorous bean, two drops of castor oil, one hundred millilitres of gilly water and some suyrup of Amica. She stirred it anti clockwise four times, let is boil for forty five seconds, stirred it clockwise four times and repeated that process seven times before she poured half of the potion into a bottle she conjured up and one half into a mug.

She brought the mug into the bedroom with her. "Is that tea?" Charlie asked,

"Better." She took a sip of it. It tasted gross but instantly her headache eased. "It is a hangover cure I created."

"Really?" He sat up.

"Hmmm." She passed him the cup and he took a sip.

She then took it off him and took another sip. "It doesn't take much. Soon your headache shall be gone." A third sip of the potion did it for both of them. They felt much better. "You should sell this Ophie."

Charlie, who was much better at cleaning spells than Ophelia who had grown up with a house elf, enchanted the mop and a duster to clean the cabin while the pair of them went for a walk hand in hand through the forest was such a joy. The atmosphere felt entirely different from the atmosphere at home. Everything in the world at home as dark and gloomy. Everyone was living their life on the edge, unsure as to who they could trust. Here Ophelia felt like she could relax.

The day was spent just enjoying each other's company. The next morning Charlie was to walk her to the location designated for her Portkey. Neither of them were excited about the prospect of her leaving. Charlie worried for her safety as an Order of the Phoenix spy. He worried that her parents would find out about her relationship with him and harm her. He had so many worries that as they walked to the forest he asked her to stay.

"I can't." She replied, "even though there is nothing I want more."

"If you want to stay you should." He sounded like a petulant child and he knew it.

"I want to help with the war." She replied, running her left hand through his ginger hair. "When the war is over we can be together properly."

"You will move here?"

"I will move anywhere in the world for you." She replied.

"We can get married." He smiled.

"We can get married." She beamed back at him, "and have a baby."

"babies." He replied.

"Lots of ginger haired babies." She leaned her forward against his and they stood there for what seemed like an age. "I have to go."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you with all my heart." She kissed him and then went over and put her finger on the half chewed dog toy which would return her to England.

 **Please leave a review. Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Ophelia was certain it had rained every day since she returned from Romania. Every day she got up, put on a black raincoat and her black boots that went most of the way up her calves and walked to work in the rain. For the first few days she had found walking to work in the rain almost therapeutic. But after almost two months it felt draining.

On Valentine 's Day it was still raining but it didn't match Opehlia's mood. That morning Ophelia had received a Valentine's card from Charlie. It had a large heart on the front of in. On the inside when she revealed the invisible ink she felt her heart swell when she saw it was addressed "to the love of my life". She immediately hid the card away in a magically locked box In which she kept all traces of her relationship with Charlie including photos, the most recent of which was taken in Romania. Everynight she took out the photo and watched the photographed Charlie kiss the photographed Ophelia on the cheek and lead twirl her around while two dragons moved around in the background.

She walked to work with her head filled with thoughts of Charlie. She normally didn't allow herself to day dream but that morning on the way to work she indulged in fantasies of making dinner with Charlie, going for walks with Charlie, going on double dates with Dev and Elaine. Her fantasies stopped the second she entered St Mungo's and was greeted by another night's devastated victims of death eaters.

That morning was one of the worst Ophelia had seen. She walked into the emergency room to see fourteen people, four of which were in a critical condition. She blocked out everything and for the next fourteen hours she thought about little else other than work. She ate handfuls of crisps and Bertie Bott every flavoured beans as she moved between patients. She worked valiantly with the other healers as they helped to patch up those who had been tortured using the the cruciatics curse and those who were bleeding from wounds after run ins with snatchers who were almost more violent than the death eaters.

After Ophelia had helped to stabilise the first bunch of patients, a huge number more were admitted. A number of giants had trampled their way through a small village in Sussex on the Dark Lord's orders and the number of injured victims was substantial. The village was home to a substantial number of wizarding families, although some of the victims were muggles. The muggle victims were difficult to treat. They were traumatised by the site of giants wrecking their hometown and once they were calm and stabilised it was necessary to erase their memory.

Worse than the innocent muggle victims were the children. One of the children Ophelia treated that day was a little dark haired witch, she could not have been more than four. A giant had trampled her great Aunt's home, where she was visiting. She had got trapped under the rubble of the house and all of the bones in one of her legs had been shattered in the process. Ophelia thought she looked like Ross and she could not escape the thought that this child could have easily been one of her best friend's children.

After fourteen hours Ophelia was exhausted. She was so exhausted that when her brother suddenly appeared in front of her it took her a couple of seconds before she was able to registered the large bleeding gash on his forehead, the blood staining his white t shirt. "Finn." She said, "What happened?"

Finn looked around the room and didn't answer, On reflection the answer was apparent, he had been injured while trying to do work for the Dark Lord. She could probably make a reasonable guess as to the type of work that he was doing, especially when Antonin Dolohov appeared behind him a few moments later with a burst lip and what looked like a broken arm.

"Hello Ophelia," He said with a somewhat smug grin. "Seeing you almost made this pain worth it."

Ophelia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tomi, one of the other healers give her brother and Dolohov some vicious side eye. Some of the patients had also turned around to look. One woman looked positively terrified at the sight of two death eaters sitting in the same room as her.

"Why don't you follow me?" She said, standing up. "You can both walk can't you?"

"Yes of course." Finn replied, standing up and following her lead. She led them down the hall into a quiet triage room and set up two beds. She directed them each into one. She started by dabbing the cut on her brother's forehead with cleaning potion. She then placed a healing balm on the cut before she turned her attention to healing Dolohov's arm.

She worked in silence, sure that If she was to open her mouth she would say something that she would regret. She felt the tension in the room rise as time passed. As she finished waving her hand over Dolohov's burst lip she finally broke the icy silence.

"What happened?"

"One of those Weasleys." Ophelia stopped breathing.

"Yeah." Thorfinn added, "those twins. The ones that run the joke shop."

"Mudblood loving bastards." Dolohov spat.

"We had been on an errand for the Dark Lord when we ran into them. The pair of them snatched the muggle born woman away from us and just attacked us." Thorfinn explained.

"They will get their comeuppance." Dolohov replied.

"The whole family are scum." Thorfinn added, "I should have take out the older one. The one you were friends with." Ophelia didn't respond. "Whats his name… Charlie. Yeah Charlie. I should have killed him when he mentioned you."

"What?" Ophelia whispered.

"He mentioned you when he were at one of those blood traitor's wedding looking for Potter." Thorfinn said, "I grabbed his sister and he threatened you. He said that I wouldn't want someone treating you like that."

"If I saw him again I would ring his neck." Dolohov answered, giving her a rather intense stare.

Ophelia stayed silent. Her mouth was dry and she wanted nothing more to run away from the room but she exercised all of her will to stay rooted to the spot. She finished patching them both up before she gave them some medicine and sent them on their way. The whole interaction lasted no more than thirty minutes but it felt like a lifetime.

After her surprise guests she made her way through the ward into the back hall where she immediately sent a message to Arthur asking him to meet her in the back hallway as usual. She wanted to warn him that her brother and Dolohov were going after the twins.

She returned immediately to the ward and was unsurprised to see that a lot of the other healers gave her suspicious looks. Even though her surname was Rowle she had not made known her connection to the Rowle family. She had assumed that most people had guessed she was some relation of the now infamous Thorfinn Rowle.

However his visit had undoubtedly disclosed their connection. There was no doubt, when you saw them together that they looked like brother and sister and those that overheard their interactions seemed to have fed back what they had heard to everyone else. The reaction of her colleagues in the last few hours of her shift affirmed her suspicion. She tried to keep her head down and ignore the hurt caused by her colleagues sudden distrust of her.

Lydia, one of the other senior healers and one of the people in work she was closest with seemed to notice her distress and before Ophelia left for the day Lydia walked up to her, at the healer's table and loudly said, "thank you for using your judgement earlier and moving those patients into a private room. Their presence was causing the victims some distress. It was wise of you to put the needs of the majority of the patients first." Ophelia simply nodded as Lydia gave her a reassuring smile. She knew that their words would

Two hours after she had sent Arthur the message she met him at the agreed location. Her shift had been over for several hours before Thorfinn had arrived. She had stayed as there was too much work to do. As usual St Mungos was understaffed and everyone was over worked. There was too much work to do with a war going on. Mr Weasley looked tired, his head was down facing the ground as he approached. He looked up when he heard her coming.

"Ophelia."

"Arthur." She replied.

"You wanted to speak to me urgently?"

"Yes. Dolohov and Rowle were here today." She used her brother's surname. She needed to provide herself distance from him. "They were injured at the hands of Fred and George. Fred and George had rescued a muggle born from them and hurt them in the process. Now they are gunning for them. I am worried Fred and George are in danger."

Mr Weasley shook his head. "Ophelia sweetie, we are all already in danger." He put his arm around her. "I will warn Fred and George, but don't worry yourself. They know the danger they are in."

"Ok." She replied.

"I am glad you care about my family."

"Of course I care." She replied. Mr Weasley didn't say anything. Instead he nodded and walked away in silence.

In spite of Mr Weasley's reassurance Ophelia was afraid for Charlie's younger brothers. She barely slept a wink that night, thinking of them. She considered going to her brother and asking him to leave Fred and George, or even the Weasley family, alone but eventually dismissed the idea, concerned that her interference might cause more problems than it would solve. She was concerned that if she asked her brother he would suspect she was in the Order or punish them for her audacity.

Instead she tried to put her concerns to the back of her mind and the next day went back into work to continue to try to clean up the victims of her brother and his friend's crimes. The only thing that kept her going over the dark weeks of the war was the regular correspondence form Charlie in the form of hidden ink letters. The letters were her lifeline on hard days. They would detail the peace of caring for his majestic dragons. He would tell her funny antedotes from his life in Romania, which was so normal and peaceful in comparison to her own life in London.

In his letters he never mentioned his work for the Order. It was top secret and even with magically hidden ink it was too risky. In Romania he had told her of how he had travelled across Europe, couriering packages for the Order, recruiting foreign witches and wizards to get information from them. Some of the recruits were women like Ophelia's grandmother, foreign relations of British Death eaters. Others were members of the foreign offices of other Country's Ministrys who provided information of meetings they held with the officials in the British Ministry. The latter had become more valuable contacts since the Ministry had fallen. Now Diplomats from countries like France, the USA and Estonia were feeding information about Voldemort's plans for the country.

Some days she missed Charlie so much it brought her to tears. She wasn't lonely though. Amory had moved back to London. A few months earlier Amory's mother had begun to be threatened by the death eaters but she persisted in her resistance, as did Amory who was publishing more and more articles criticising the administration. One night their cottage was attacked by hooded death eaters. Amory's mother had been killed but her father had survived. She was now living in a safe house in London.

After Ophelia had heard about the incident she had tried to find Amory but she did not know where her friend was hiding. Eventually she found out that one of Amory's cousin was the secret keeper for the house that she was staying in. It took her a couple of weeks after that to persuade him to reveal the location of the property.

It brought her such joy to see Amory again after weeks of worrying about her. The pair of them had an enjoyable catch up in the kitchen of the small nondescript terrace two story terrace house that Amory now called her home. Amory was cheerful in spite of her heart break at her mother's murder and her enforced imprisonment. "At least it is a guilded prison" she joked. It was true, the house was comfortable, cosy and had everything Amory and her father could need. They had still had their liberty taken from them.

Her biggest regret was that she had been forced to end things with her muggle boyfriend. She had ended up writing him a letter ending things and passing it to him through her cousin. She couldn't really explain to him why she was ending things as he didn't know that she was a witch. After spilling her gutted about her own break up Amory wanted to know as much as possible about Ophelia and her relationship with Charlie.

"I heard you spent Christmas in Romania." Amory said, raising her eyebrows.

"Where did you hear that?"

"A certain dragon loving red head mentioned it in one of his letters." Amory answered, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to keep it a secret. I didn't know if things would work out." Amory reached over and grabbed Ophelia's hand.

"Of course things between you and Charlie is going to work out." Amory said.

"There is a war on." Ophelia replied, "considering who my dad and brother are, and what they do, it is not possible for me to move over to Romania to openly be with him. It would be putting a target on both of our backs. Look at how Bellatrix Lestrange has been going after Tonks, all because of who she is married to." Amory's mother was friends with Mrs Tonk's mother, who had often lamented to her friend that her daughter's choice in husband caused her concern as it put her in more danger. "Besides, the work we do is too valuable. If I left St Mungos would be in a hole and they have enough problems to deal with at the minute. We lost half our healers when they started rounding up muggleborns, obviously the muggleborns fled and most of the half bloods left with them anyway." Ophelia explained, "and no one wants to come work here from abroad. Why would you?"

Amory squeezed Ophelia's hand. "The war can't last forever. At some point it will end one way or another."

"And if the Dark Lord wins?" Ophelia replied, "what life would that be? Hiding abroad? Living as refugees in a foreign country."

"At least you would be together." Amory replied, "someday Ophelia. All you need is timing and the timing is the hard part."

"Tell me about it." Ophelia replied. "I am sorry about your relationship."

"Don't be. I wasn't that keen on him anyway." Amory laughed.

Ophelia felt lighter when she arrived back at her flat, like the world was not as dark and gloomy as she had feared. She arrived back at her flat to find Mr Weasley at her front door. Which was a surprise in itself. One further surprise was that he was not alone. He, along with Remus was propping up one of the twins. Initially Ophelia didn't know which one it was, but it was clear that he was injured. She rushed to open the door with her key.

She ushered them in quickly, with a wave of her wand the table flew into the centre of the room, everything on the table flew off of it and landed on the sofa and the table grew several feet longer.

"Get him on the table she called to them as they carried the unconscious body into the room. Remus levitated him onto the table and Ophelia summoned her mediwizard kit. "Remus if you go into my room, on the second drawer there are a lot of potion bottles. Bring me the third one to the right."

Remus obeyed as she moved over and got a closer look. She could see that he was struggling to breathe. "What happened Arthur?"

"We were on a mission for the order when we had a run in with a death eater. Fred bore the brunt of the attack." Arthur said, his voice filled with anguish.

"Tell me what spells were used."

Arthur told her. She listened to his heart beat and opened his shirt to check his torso for bruising and for injuries. There was some bruising on his arms and torso. But aside from that there was little sign on injury. From Arthur's account it seemed like the combination of spells had ultimately knocked him out. Ophelia wasn't sure what had happened to his lungs to impact his breathing.

She felt his chest and could feel like it was swollen. It seemed like a lung had been punctured. She waved her wand over his chest, silently whispering spells to evacuate the oxygen from his lungs. She then started uttering spells designed to heal the puncture in his lung. Fred's breathing started to stabilise again as his lung filled with air once again. After a couple more spells he was breathing normally.

Remus had brought her the potion she requested and so she got Arthur to hold him up while she poured three table spoons down his neck. "That should wake him up in the next few minutes and then we should be able to see if he is in pain anywhere else." Ophelia replied. She made her way to the kitchen, put down the reviving potion and from the cupboard under the sink she pulled out some blubberpus, some lavender, some crushed ice and a small vail of dragon blood which she mixed together, stirring clockwise four times and ant-clockwise four times.

She then began to lather it onto Fred's chest. She had covered the top half of his chest when Fred started to wake up. "Hey"

"Hi Fred." She smiled at him.

"Thank God." Mr Weasley breathed.

"What is wrong dad?"

"What is wrong? You gave me a bloody scare." He said rubbing his hand through his son's hair before he stood up and rushed over to Ophelia and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Mr Weasley shook his head. "When will it be ok to move him? I would rather get him home safely to his mother."

"I would leave it a few hours." Ophelia replied, "while you wait I will make a draught for his pain and another one to help him sleep tonight."

Mr Weasley nodded and Remus stood, "I will excuse myself. I need to get home to Tonks."

"Of course." Mr Weasley nodded.

"Wait." Ophelia stopped him, she disappeared into her bedroom and reappeared a few moments later with two large potion bottles, around the same as milk cartons. She handed Remus one that was filled with a royal blue liquid first. "This is for Tonks. It is the tonic I have been giving her for weeks. It seems to be helping her heart burn. If you take it you will save me a trip." She then held up the other bottle. "This is four months supply of Wolfsbane potion." She handed it to him.

"I couldn't take this." Remus replied.

"Yes you can and you will." Ophelia replied. "It will only tide you over for a few months. But you have a lot going on with the baby being due so it should ease some of the pressure."

Remus nodded thanks and gave Fred and Mr Weasley a small wave.

"Do either of you want tea?" Ophelia asked

"No, I am going to go home to Molly. Tell her Fred was injured but is fine and is resting for a few hours. She will be beside herself with worry. We were meant to be back an hour ago."

Mr Weasley squeezed his son's arm and kissed Ophelia on the cheek before rushing out the door and disappearing with a crack halfway down the stairs.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Some firewhisky would be good." Fred laughed.

"Coming right up." Ophelia smiled.

"Dad never told me you worked for the Order." Fred replied when Ophelia didn't respond he continued, "Obviously I won't mention it to anyone."

"Thanks." Ophelia replied as she handed him one of the two glasses of fire whisky she poured.

"To Harry Potter." Fred toasted.

"To Harry Potter." She echoed.

After a few moments she checked Fred's temperature and was pleased to see it was going down. Fred watched her as she moved around the room tidying up, without magic, the mess she had created in trying to pull together potions to help him.

Fred fell asleep while Ophelia cleaned and so she simply waited a few hours until Mr Weasley returned in the middle of the night to collect his son. He was in and had left with his son and some potions in minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie had had a long day in the potions lab doing experiments with mucus collected from a dragon with conjunctivitis. He was testing the mucus to see how the infection was impacting the dragon's eyes. The dragon had been agitated for a week and the treatments they were using were not working. Charlie had written to Ophelia about it. Asking if she knew of any experimental potions being used for the infection on humans so that he could assess if they would be appropriate for us on the dragon.

He read letters from Bill, Ginny, Ophelia and his mother and was frightened by the frightened by the pace of change in the war at home. Ginny wrote of the horrors going on in Hogwarts under Snape and the Carrows and his heart broke for his strong and independent sister who was fighting back the best way she knew how and being punished for it.

Ophelia wrote of her struggles to save the lives, both wizard and muggle kind, of the death eater's victims and hinted at her despair that everyday there were less healers to fight the battles and more victims to treat. He also knew from the rare floo conversations they were able to have that she was finding it harder to hide her dismay at the way England was going from her parents and brother when she was meant to be spying on them.

Neither his mother or his brother Bill could write to him about the work they did with the order. His mother's letters were filled with the mundane. She talked about de-gnoming the garden, her ill chicken and the new jam recipe she had got from the muggles down the road. He often wondered if her letters were an attempt not to worry him of the real dangers she, and the rest of his family, were in or if she needed to write to him of the dull things to provide some normality for herself. Either way he did not complain.

Bill's letters were a bit more real. He spoke of the difficulties we was beginning to have at the bank given his status as a blood traitor and the fact that the goblins had sided with Voldemort in the war. He often spoke of his adoration for Fleur who supported him unwaiveringly and had not asked once if they could move to France even though they would be safer there. In Bill's most recent letter he had finished with it with the words "We are losing."

Charlie had been unable to get those words from his mind. In the sunny Romanian spring he was filled with guilt that he was not suffering like everyone he loved seemed to be. When Voldemort had returned he had offered to move home so that he could help the Order of the Pheonix. He had said he would get a job in the Welsh sanctuary or get some job in a magical pet store. Dumbledore had written to him and told him that he would be of more use to the Order in Romania.

At the start of the war Charlie was sure Dumbledore was right. He had used his contacts to help Hagrid get to the giant community. He had recruited wizards abroad to help thwart Voldemort's efforts to grow his movement outside of the United Kingdom and he had managed to get information on the death eater's efforts abroad and fed it back to the Order. In one instance his information had helped the Order foil a death eater attack on a foreign president. Now he was not sure if he was much help.

In the past few weeks the bad news from home had led him to double his efforts. He had recruited three valuable assets to his cause, one was the witch who served as the foreign minister of the Swiss Ministry of Magic, one had been named the new Dutch ambassador to the UK ministry of magic and would be moving to the UK imminently and one was a powerful academic and talented witch who was related to several death eaters.

He had also helped to recruit several other witches and wizards across Europe who were concerned about what was going on in the magic community in the UK. With their help Charlie had been able to smuggle magical products that were now banned by Voldemort's ministry into the UK. He had also managed to smuggle many muggle borns and their families out of the UK and helped them hide across Europe. In spite of his efforts Charlie was overwhelmed with guilt that he was not there to fight alongside his parents, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ophelia.

His father tried to appease his guilt. He told Charlie repeatedly that the work he was doing was invaluable and that he was immensely proud of him. In one floo conversation Arthur told his son that he was glad that one of his children was safely out of the country. They both knew that even out of the country Charlie was not safe. Voldemort's reach extended beyond the English Channel and Charlie had to make sure that he was as discreet as possible when working for the Order. Still he was harder to reach than the rest of the family.

There was one bright light in the darkness of Charlie's guilt and worry. His father had grown to admire Ophelia. He had told Charlie as much in one of their brief conversations. Arthur had not said her name of course, for fear that their conversation was being tracked. He simply said "She is some girl Charlie. Very impressive. Beautiful too."

Charlie had beamed at his father. The conversation gave him hope that at some time, in the future when the war had been won Ophelia would be accepted into his family and they would be able to finally be together. Although Charlie still had to win over his mother.

Charlie was horrified then we he got the message from Kingsley that he had to hide. Charlie had just finished dropping ointments of a mixture recommended by Ophelia in his favourite dragon's conjunctivitis infected eyes when the Lynx patronus appeared in front of him. "He knows Ron is with Harry. They are out for blood. All the family are in hiding. He will look for you now. Hide."

Charlie rushed back to the cabin and packed a change of clothes, a picture of him and Ophelia from Christmas and some other personal items into a small backpack and got on board his motorbike. He didn't tell any of his work colleagues that he was even leaving. He saw Austin as he was walking out of the cabin and simply waved at him and kept walking.

He drove through the night and most of the next day. He eventually stopped to sleep in a small forest twenty miles north of Salzberg for a few hours before continuing his nighttime journey to the small villa in France. He knew that he would be safe there for a few days until he worked out his next move. t was almost lunch time when Charlie drove up the nice Villa.

While Dev and Elaine were surprised by his appearance his God son Ross was delighted to have his uncle Charlie visit. Dev was happy to welcome him into the Villa and promised he that he was welcome to stay for as long as was necessary. Charlie resolved that he would only stay a few days. His friends were already in danger because of Dev's muggle born status and Charlie did not want to put his best friend's family any more at risk. Dev argued against him and by the time dinner time had reached Charlie had agreed to stay a few weeks until his next steps were more solid.

In the meantime his first point of business was to confirm that his family were safe. He turned on the radio and searched for over two hours before he heard the voice of Lee Jordan. He listened with baited breath for any further word of his family. Eventually he heard his brother Bill's voice on the station. Charlie's eyes welled up with relief. For the past forty eight hours he had only been able to hope that anyone in his family were alive and well. He also hoped his brother hadn't taken any unnecessary risks to be in Potterwatch.

He wanted to speak to his family so he got on his motorbike and drove north for hours until he reached Liechtenstein. In a small village he found an empty house. It looked like the muggles who lived there had went on holiday. Charlie broke into the house and used the fireplace to contact his family. He tried his Aunt Muriel's first which was a wise decision as his sister Ginny was there. He could have hugged her when he saw her sitting on the overly fancy sofa, her feet up on it, undoubtedly in defiance of his Aunt.

"Oi Ginny." He yelled, causing her to jump.

When she realised where his voice was coming from she rushed over to the fire place. "Charlie"

"Look I don't know how long I have here. I just wanted to check you were all ok."

"Yes, we are all safe. I was home from Hogwarts for Easter when some snatchers picked up Ron, Harry and Hermione and brought them to Malfoy Manor."

"Are they ok?" HE had heard no word of their death but that could not mean that they were safe. Voldemort would hide news regularly.

"They managed to escape them and make their way to Bill's. Bill contacted mum and dad and we left the Burrow. Fred, George, mum and dad are here. Fred and George are driving Muriel crazy."

Charlie chuckled, "I don't doubt it. I am so glad you are ok."

Ginny smiled. "Do you want me to go get mum and dad."

"That would be great." Charlie replied, he then watched as his little sister left the room and a few minutes re-emerged with his parents. Mr Weasley looked thinner and had black bags under his eyes. Mrs Weasley looked like she was seeing running water after a drought.

"Charlie." She said, "I am so glad you are safe. Where are you?"

"Don't answer that." His father said before Charlie could even answer.

"I am safe. I am in hiding."

"Thank goodness."

"Is Ron ok?"

"Yes. He was hurt but he is more shaken than injured from what I hear."

"Thank goodness they are safe." Charlie answered. The conversation that followed was simple. They spoke of Aunt Muriel, of Fred and George having their friend Lee run their shop while they hid. Charlie wanted to ask his dad if they could get a message to Ophelia but knew it would be too risky.

When the conversation ended after half an hour Charlie got on his bike and drove north another few hours until he found a magical post office. He went inside with a small piece of parchment in hand and paid a few coins over to have the message posted by the smallest owl they had. It reminded him of Pig.

Meanwhile in London Ophelia grew concerned when Arthur did not appear at their scheduled meeting. She wondered if something had happened but tried to suppress any fear. The next day she waited once again in vain for Arthur's appearance. After his absence on the third day she went to the Burrow. It was a risky move, especially because she wouldn't put it past Molly to curse her for visiting unannounced but she was disappointed to find the place empty of life, with the exception of the Ghoul in a bedroom fitted out with Chudley Cannons posters.

The next night with no update on the Weasleys and her fears growing she went to visit her mum and dad. She knew any news she got from them with regard to the Weasley family would likely be bad news but the not knowing was killing her.

She appeared at the Rowle home shortly before dinner. Her visit was unannounced. Her father hated unannounced visitors but she was too desparate for news to care. Mopsey greeted her with a warm hug when she walked through the door and assured her that there was enough food for her as well. She made her way to the back sitting room where she found her mother sitting on the sofa reading a book. His father had his arm wrapped around her and had the daily prophet crossword opened in front of her.

The image sickened her. Her mother, who had for years been abused and controlled by her husband now relished his company. He had stopped beating her. She had told Ophelia as much a few months earlier. Ophelia guessed it was because he had a new outlet for his anger and desire to control things. Besides now that the Dark Lord was running the government her father had little need to control her mother. She could not leave him anymore as there was no where that she could go. The death eaters would not let her leave the country and there was no way she could run off with someone else with snatchers and death eaters everywhere.

"Ophelia." Her father said with a tone of irritation and surprise at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Can your favorite daughter not come to see her parents." She replied kissing her dad on the cheek and leaning over him to hug her mother.

"Of course. It is wonderful to see you darling." Her mother answered. "I shall go and tell Mopsey to put out an extra plate."

"No need mum. I have already spoken to Mopsey."

"Wonderful!" her father replied.

"How was your day dad?"

Her father happily regailed her with the story of his day. Once the Dark Lord had came back into power her father had been given a better job in the Ministry than the one he had lost trying to help her Finn. Her father now ran the muggles relations department and had been responsible for putting out anti-muggle propaganda throughout the wizarding world and changing the courses magical children studied about muggles. He loved his job and had spoke to Ophelia about his work with great pride.

She had seen the posters. She also knew that the new statue in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic of a wizard crushing muggles had been made under his instructions. It made her feel sick to her stomach. It made her revile her father in a way that she had not before. She had always understood that he thought himself superior to muggles but she had always known that he thought himself superior to most people. However she had never guessed that he would illustrate the cruelty he had over recent years.

She wondered how she had missed it spite of witnessing and being the target of his violence. She wondered if she was blinded by her knowledge of his love for her. Or if the control he had over was much deeper than she had realised when she grew up. Or maybe she had always known he was a monster and had just been unwilling to admit it.

In recent months she had often thought back to when she was seventeen and she had chosen her family over Charlie. Back when she had chosen her relationship with her abusive father over the best man she knew. She judged that a large part of that was a result of the control her father exerted over her teenage self. Cracks had appeared when she had went to Hogwarts but he hadn't lost control of her completely until she had moved to London on her own a few years later.

Over dinner she waited for her father to bring up the Dark Lord or the war. He normally provided her an update on these matters. When he hadn't brought it up by dessert she grew concerned that her visit would be fruitless. However just as Ophelia was finishing her cheesecake her brother arrived. The cut on his face had healed nicely and he looked fierce in his dragon skin jacket and boots. She noted that the boots were not dissimilar to ones that Charlie had.

"Hey sis." He said, sitting down beside her and grabbing her spoon from her to take a bite of her cheesecake.

"Where have you been Thorfinn?" Ophelia's mother asked, "I have been worried that we have not heard from you in the past few days.

"I was on a task for the Dark Lord." Thorfinn replied. "Do you not think I look more tanned Ophelia?"

"I guess?" Ophelia replied, noting a slight glow in his skin which hadn't been there before.

"Where were you son?" Mr Rowle asked, "that is if you are allowed to tell us."

"I was in Romania." Thorfinn said, smirking at Ophelia.

"Romania?" Mrs Rowle asked, "what use are you to the Dark Lord in Romania?"

Ophelia could hear her heart thudding. The cheese cake in her mouth lost all taste as she waited for Thorfinn to answer.

"I was hunting a Weasley."

Mr Rowle turned to his daughter to watch her reaction. Ophelia kept her eyes down and took another forkful of cheesecake, trying as hard as she could to keep her face emotionless. "Did you find him son?"

"No dad." Thorfinn replied. Ophelia had to stop herself from sighing in relief. Thorfinn turned away from Ophelia and towards their father. "We can't find any of the Weasleys. They have all gone into hiding since the Malfoys lost Harry Potter and his friends."

Ophelia was glad when her mother asked what happened. "Some snatachers picked up Potter, Granger and the youngest Weasley boy. They realised who they were and brought them to the Malfoys. But Potter and his friends escaped. The Dark Lord wanted us to find out where they might have went from the Weasleys. The Weasleys have been lying to us all year. They said their youngest son had Spattergoit."

"So the Dark Lord wanted you to look for them."

"Yeah. We went to their home but they were gone. The ones that run the joke shop are gone as well. Some guy called Lee is running it now. We used the Cruciatus curse on him to get information but he did not give us anything."

"And one of them is in Romania?" Mrs Rowle asked.

"Yes. Charlie Weasley. Ophelia's old Quidditch buddy. When I got to his cabin he was gone too." Thorfinn replied. "It seemed he left In a hurry. No one he worked with has seen him in a week."

"Clearly not as thick as they look." Mr Rowle commented.

Ophelia continued to silently eat her cheesecake. Charlie had escaped them. That was all that mattered to her at that moment. She looked up briefly to see her mother watching her closely. Thorfinn went to find Mopsey and get her to make him something while Mrs Rowle shared all the gossip from her friends. Her mother told her of another one of her friend's children getting married and how she despaired of Ophelia ever getting married.

Ophelia wished she could have responded that there was only one man she would ever marry and that her brother had been hunting him down. Ophelia politiely refused to stay the night when her mother offered. Instead she went back to her flat. She had not been back that long when she heard a tapping on her window. She spotted the tiniest owl and rushed to open it. She left the owl in and fed him a dew owl treats and laid out a bowl of water for him before he held out his leg to allow her to remove the message he brought.

It was only a tiny scrap of paper and it only contained six words but it was all she needed to know. Upon opening it she saw in familiar round lettered handwriting the words: "I am safe. I love you."

After the owl had been sufficiently fed and watered she let him out the window and retreated to her bed with the scarp of parchment still in hand and slept through the night for the first time all of that week.

In the weeks that followed she continued to find out that Charlie was safe. Every couple of days a different note would arrive. Most of the time it would only be a scrap of parchment. There was no name and no specifics on any of them. The second one had arrived two days after the first and had simply said "I miss you and only hope you are safe and well. I am with friends."

The most recent one had been a bit longer. "Did you watch the Brazil v Romania match? Krum is in a league of his own. Did I tell you I met him last year? I got laughed at last night for sleeping with a picture of you under my pillow."

It had made her smile. She suspected from his notes that he was staying with Dev. If that was the case she was pleased that he wasn't alone in his exile.

Ophelia was right that Charlie was still staying with Dev. Dev and Elaine had integrated themselves into the small muggle community. As a muggleborn and muggle it was easy to blend in as British expats wanting a different pace of life for raising their children. Dev, Elaine and Ross were incredibly happy with their new life. Ross played with the neighbour's children, Elaine hosted dinner parties and Dev watched football with his friends at the bar in the village. They had made a home of their safe house and Charlie was thrilled when Dev told Charlie the day after he arrived that Elaine was in the early stages of pregnancy with their second child.

The used the cover story of Charlie being a friend visiting from London for a few weeks. They were vague about the circumstances but no one seemed to pry in the way Charlie had feared. He did try to get away. While his friends were happy in their French cottage Charlie felt as if it were a cage designed to trap him. For Charlie his bike was his escape. He would drive for hours, sometimes all day to different parts of France and further afield to Switzerland, Germany, Andorra, to post notes to Ophelia. Charlie had been considering going further South, Portugal or Montenegro when he got the call from the Order that a battle at Hogwarts was imminent.


	25. Chapter 25

She had been the first healer on the scene of the battle. She arrived before the rest of the healers from St Mungo's after getting the message from Kingsley that the battle was underway. When she had arrived she had rushed up to Kingsley and asked where to be stationed. He had pointed her in the direction of the infirmary. He told her that he wished her to go and help Madam Pomfrey. She obeyed and got to work with Madam Pomfrey.

When she arrived in the Infirmary she helped Madam Pomfrey organise equipment. Both of them were urgently preparing for injuries while praying that none happened. It wasn't long before the first of the injuries trickled in. The first few were minor, cuts, bruises and knocks on the head. They patched them up quickly and their patients rushed back to their stands.

When Charlie first saw her he had just finished his battle with one death eater on the grounds. The battle was full swing and while Charlie managed to knock the death eater unconscious his opponent had left him with a large gash on his wand arm. Charlie continued on in spite of his injury.

When the battle waned a little Charlie decided to bring three of the injured to the infirmary before, under Kingsley's instructions, he joined Bill in the North Tower. He levitated the three injured fighters in front of him, arriving the in the infirmary he almost dropped the injured individuals when he saw Ophelia applying burn healing paste on seventh year Hogwart's student who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

She spotted him as soon as he walked in and by the time he had directed all three of the injured fighters to their beds Ophelia had excused herself from her patient. And was standing at his side with a wound cleaning potion in hand.

"I have to go." He said to her.

"Give me two minutes." She said, gently backing him towards a chair and pushing him into it. She pulled up a stool in front of him and gently applied the wound cleaning potion with a cotton pads. Charlie winced as the cleaning fluid stung the wound. She uttered songfully, "Vulnera Sanentur". Charlie felt a stretching feeling in his skin as it pulled together, closing the gash.

He looked into her eyes and wondered briefly if he would ever see her again before he spontaneously leaned forward and kissed her. The timing was inappropriate, he was covered with dirt and people around them were dying but she didn't rebuff. She kissed him back.

When he finally pulled away he caressed her cheek and whispered "I have to go."

She touched his hand that was caressing her cheek, lifted it away from her face and kissed his hand. They both heard Madam Pomfrey call her name, so she jumped up, kissed him on the cheek and rushed off, only glancing back once.

Charlie rushed to the North Tower, on the way he passed a number of injured students. He also passed his younger sister Ginny. "Gin! What the hell are you doing here? Get out of the castle." She ran up to him hugged him tightly and then ran off in the opposite direction. "I have a plan to help."

Charlie wanted to stop her but before he could she was gone and Charlie had no choice but to follow his original plan and go and help his brother. When he finally found Bill his brother gave him a perfunctory nod before they both started firing spells at Death eaters. In many ways the high of the battle reminded him of the dragon keepers trying to control a wayward dragon, it was exhausting, you had to remain focused and be exact with your curses and you never could guess what was going to happen next.

Charlie took great pleasure in firing of a sea urchin jinx on Antonin Dolohov. "That is for trying to steal my girl" he thought to himself as he watched the death eater fall. He did not have time to glory in his victory as for every death eater they took down two more seemed to appear in front of Charlie. One of them was Stan Stunpike. A guy who had been a Hufflepuff in Charlie's year at Hogwarts. His presence in the group of death eaters surprised and disappointed Charlie but he was an easy target.

The most vicious attack towards Charlie came from none other than Thorfinn Rowle. Thorfinn appeared as if from no where and fired the killing curse in his direction. Charlie ducked it and it hit a bust behind Charlie which exploded with the impact. Charlie hit back with a stunning spell and narrowly missed.

"What is wrong Weasel? Too afraid to kill me?" Thorfinn taunted Charlie.

In all honesty Charlie had no intention of killing Thorfinn. He reviled Thorfinn more than almost any person on the planet but he would not kill Ophelia's brother because in spite of everything it would cause her pain. The two of them battled on, Thorfinn repeatedly aimed unforgivable curses at Charlie. Charlie fired back Body binding curses, the stunning spell and bat boogie curses at Thorfinn. At one point another death eater tried to step in to help Thorfinn take Charlie down but Thorfinn pushed him away, yelling "mine."

The distraction was sufficient to allow Charlie to stun him and then place a bodybinding curse on Thorfinn's stunned body. The battle raged on after Charlie took down Thorfinn. He and Bill made a great team, with both of them watching each other's backs as much as they could. After a while when the battle intensified in the Quad Kingsley pulled some of their team of fighters away and Charlie and Bill were left with a young guy called Ernie and Mrs Longbottom to defend the tour.

After several hours Charlie was beginning to feel exhausted. He felt as if the tides were turning against him. However there was then a one hour armistice called and Charlie felt hope that with a bit of rest they would be able to revive themselves to continue fighting.

Ophelia had moved down to the great hall by the time that the armistice was called. Madam Pomfrey had left a handful of healers in the infirmary. One was in charge of stabilising the existing patients, one was in charge of moving those that were stable back into Hogsmeade and the other was responsible for any new patients that arrived.

The majority of the healers moved to the great hall, where there as more room to lay down the wounded and were there were more people with minor injuries to be healed. There was only five healers in the great hall and the need was overwhelming. Ophelia was bitterly grateful to see a substantial number of death eaters among the injured and dead.

Particularly when she saw some of the death. Tonks and Remus were one example. She had always considered Tonks and friend. Just a few weeks earlier she had celebrated the news of Teddy Lupin's birth and now she was staring at the dead bodies of his beloved parents. She tried to not to look around the bodies, afraid she would see Charlie.

Even as the armistice began she could get no relief. There were more and more people flooding into the great hall, with injuries to their arms, legs, eyes and heads. She tried to remain focused. She patched up injuries, healed gashes and repaired broken bones. She tried to block out all the pain and grief she was feeling but it was a struggle. One of the injured is her brother. She came across him lying unconscious in a corner. Someone had clearly moved him. Ophelia decided not to revive Thorfinn. Instead she leaves him there, bodybound and stunned.

At one point she saw Charlie and a weight is lifted off of her shoulders. Then she saw the look on his face. It is a look she has never seen before. Pain, much worse than any broken arm or burn from a dragon. He is with the rest of the Weasley family. Gathered around a body. She sees Charlie hug his dad and his brother Percy. She looks down and sees Molly Weasley clinging to the body of one of the twins on the floor and she feels her heart break for Charlie and for Arthur and for this family. She wants to rush over to him but she doesn't expect it would help. She can't intrude on their own personal grief.

So she continued to help people, she bandages up wounds, resets broken bones and checks on those with head injuries or trauma. She was more exhausted than she has ever been when Voldemort approached the castle with Harry Potter in his arms. At that moment she despaired of what had happened. She was convinced that the war was lost and life as she knew it was over. Particularly because in the crowd of supporters standing behind Voldemort stood her father, who looked proud and victorious before he saw her on the other side of courtyard and his expression turned to anger.

 **Please leave a review or you will be tormented by wackspurts.**


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie felt as though his heart was ripped in two as he supported his mother back into the house, his arm wrapped around her waist. His heart ached for his younger brother who had been so full of life and had brought them all so much joy. His father was stoic in his despair. His grief going far beyond tears. Charlie's mother could not help but release silent sobs of despair. After the battle they had all been numb. Too shocked to really feel the full extent of their loss. Now, on the day of the funeral reality was hitting them and there was no escape from the pain as they watched Fred become entombed in the family graveyard.

Many witches and wizards had attended of course. Most of whom had been touched by Fred in some way. Classmates at Hogwarts, team members in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, members of the Order of the Phoenix and fellow shop keepers in Diagon Alley. There were others who came out of nosiness. Rita Skeeter, insincere ministry officials and those who wanted to look at one of the fallen heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. There were also those who wished to support those who loved Fred. The Delacours were in attendance as was Mr Weasley's co-workers, Molly's school friends, Percy's girlfriend and Ophelia.

He could not believe that even in the midst of his grief he could still feel her presence when she walked into the room. He still instinctively searched for her eyes. She held his gaze for a moment, the warmth in them gave him comfort.

He had not seen her since the battle of Hogwarts. Not since Fred had been killed and everything had changed. Charlie turned back to his family and wrapped his arm round Ginny and escorted her down to her seat. The Funeral was beautiful. Charlie, who never cried, felt silent tears fall down his cheek as he listened to George give an emotional obituary full of stories of pranks Fred had played on him. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now Minister for Magic gave an encouraging speech, describing the resilience and bravery of Fred, and of the Weasley family, particularly Molly and Arthur who had helped him become the hero he had been.

At the end of the funeral the Weasleys took it in turns to approach the casket and say their final goodbyes before they headed back to the Burrow for tea. When it was Charlie's turn he stood silently before the coffin and touched the red wood. He struggled to think of the words to say. "I know it was you who cursed my favorite Chudley Cannon's sweater to read "Apparation failure" on the back. I didn't care that you denied it because it was funny as hell and I loved you for it. I love you Fred" Charlie whispered the final words, "and I'm going to miss you."

He wiped away his tears and moved towards his family. He hugged his mum tightly when he reached her and she kissed him on the cheek. He was amazed at her strength and that as of his father. He was barely holding things together.

He looked around and saw the crowd dispersing slightly. His father was a few rows back shaking hands with Mrs Tonks, who was holding a small baby in her arms. Tonks and Remus were due to be buried later that week with a joint ceremony. The whole Weasley family planned to attend. Charlie, unlike the others, hardly knew Remus but from what he had heard from others he was able to recognise that it was his loss. Bill was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Elphias Doge. Ginny was walking towards the coffin, tears silently falling down her face and Harry hovering behind her.

George was talking quietly to Lee and Angelina. Ron was sitting in silence, holding Hermione's hand tightly. Percy was chatting with Fleur's parents. He briefly remembered that this was the first time Percy had met Bill's inlaws. The old arguments had been forgotten and in spite of how angry Charlie had been at his foolish younger brother he found that no resentment remained. Behind Percy he could see Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick in quiet conversation. Arabella Figg was talking to Hestia Jones. Oliver Wood was standing near the back talking to Ophelia.

He looked around to see Mrs Tonks hugging his mother and made his way over to Oliver and Ophelia. Oliver gave him a hug and shook his hand. Ophelia gave him a small smile. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you." Charlie said giving him a weak smile.

"I am going to go and talk to George and Lee." Oliver excused himself.

"Of course." Charlie said, letting them past.

"Dev sends his apologies that he couldn't make it back from France. Ross fell ill, nothing too serious but he couldn't get away."

Charlie simply nodded.

"How are you doing?"

"Ok. All things considered." He reached over and touched her hand with his fingers. She looked into his eyes and linked her little finger with his. "My family are having some friends and family round for tea at my house. You should come."

Ophelia raised her eyebrows, "are you sure?"

"Yes." Charlie replied, "I am sure."

She asked him again if he was sure and Charlie chuckled slightly and nodded his head in answer to her question. He could understand her hesitation. It had been a difficult couple of weeks and the Rowle family were as close as you could be to social outcasts. Her brother and father were in Azkahbahn facing trials for their man many crimes. He knew that Ophelia herself had been brought in for question by the department of magical law enforcement for questioning. She was not a suspect as Kingsley had vouched for her and had revealed that she was a member of the Order.

Also Charlie could not deny that Ophelia was still detested by his mother, even if his father had warmed to her. Still, today was one of the worst days of his life and he felt better when she was by his side.

An hour later Ophelia found herself walking up to the Burrow with Oliver Wood and Ross Harper, one of Bill's old friends from Hogwarts who had also attended Fred's funeral. Talking to Ross and Oliver helped her to keep calm. She followed them into the house which was filled with the Weasley's closest friends and families. Ophelia could see an old lady with large glasses in the corner complaining about the tea cups being too large. She guessed it was Charlie's Aunt Muriel, who looked exactly as she had imagined.

Bill was the first Weasley she saw, he came up to Ophelia, Oliver and Ross and having already seen Oliver and Ross he gave Ophelia a hug. "It is good to see you Ophie."

"Thanks Bill. It is good to see you too." She replied, "sorry it is not under better circumstances."

Bill simply nodded "Let me introduce you to Fleur." Bill said, leading Ophelia over to his beautiful wife. "Fleur, this is Ophelia."

"Ahhh, Oohhphelia." Fleur kissed her on both cheeks. "It iz so nice to meet wit you at last."

"Thank you Fleur." She could feel someone's eyes on her and turned to see Charlie's mother giving her a dark look.

Fleur followed Ophelia's eyes and laughed a loud and beautiful laugh, "I would not worry Ohphelia, Zey did not like me eizer when I met Bill." Ophelia turned around and smiled, "Zey will come round when zey see how 'appy you make Charlie."

Fleur started to tell her about funeral practices in France. Ophelia enjoyed making conversation with Fleur for some time before Charlie interrupted their conversation. He put his hand on the small of her back and leaned in, "you came."

Fleur excused herself and Ophelia turned to him, "you asked." Charlie took two cups of tea from a tray which had been enchanted to float around the room. He handed one to Ophelia and took the other for himself and they stood in quiet conversation about the service they had just attended and Charlie's plans. Ophelia was surprised when Charlie told her he may not return to Romania.

He shrugged and said he would rather be closer to home. A dragon research project in Wales had been trying to offer him a job for quite some time and he was considering taking the position. He would be closer to family. She nodded, wondering if she should encourage him to take it. She had been considering moving to Romania since her visit at Christmas but she could not deny that Charlie moving back would be easier for them both.

"Charlie." Mr Weasley approached them. Ophelia though he looked much more tired than she could ever remember him looking.

"Hey Dad." Charlie said.

Mr Weasley looked at Ophelia and with a warm look in his eyes said "It is good to see you Ophelia."

Ophelia nodded, not sure what to say to a man who had just lost one of his children, "It was a lovely service."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Fred would have been happy you came. He always said you had a gift for dodging Bulgers." Mr Weasley smiled, remembering his son.

"Fred had a gift for aiming them at people. He almost knocked me out with one at his first Gryffindor Quidditch practice."

"I remember that." Charlie said with a chuckle.

Mr Weasley paused slightly, "why don't you come for dinner next week Ophelia?" Ophelia nodded, hesitantly, she would love to go for dinner at the Burrow. However she doubted it would be an entirely warm welcome even if she had the acceptance of Bill and Mr Weasley. "Next Tuesday?" Arthur suggested.

Ophelia nodded, "yes, I would love to."

"Great." Mr Weasley replied. "I am sure Charlie will tell us if there is anything you don't eat." He turned and walked away and she felt Charlie wrap his arm around her.

"What about your mum?" Ophelia whispered to Charlie.

"We will win her around eventually. She still barely tolerates Fleur and she is only lukewarm about Hermione and she is a goodie two shoes." He said indicated the girl with the bushy hair holding Ron's hand. "She does like Harry but we can't all date the chosen one." Ophelia chuckled.

"It might take years." Ophelia responded.

"I'm sure she will come round by the time our second child starts Hogwarts." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled in response as he squeezed her around the waist and smiled back. Out of the corner of her eye Mrs Weasley saw her precious and brave second boy smile for the first time in days and her heart softened slightly.

 **Please Please Review.**


	27. Epilogue

Ophelia laughed as Charlie picked her up and ran with her into the water. She kicked her legs and squealed as he pretended to almost drop her. It was the last day of their honeymoon in Cape Verde. The whole two weeks they had spent there had been idyllic. They had eaten wonderful sea food, went on an activity muggles called kite surfing, spent time swimming in the sea and relaxing in the hot tub.

Their wedding sixteen days earlier had been a quiet affair. The whole Weasley family were in attendance, even Mrs Weasley who had not quite accepted Ophelia as her daughter-in-law but was making the best effort she could to be civil. Dev and Elaine had been there as well with Ross, who acted as their page boy. Elaine was heavily pregnant and Ophelia and Dev had promised to visit them in France once she had given birth. Amory had been there. Flying solo as even though she was back with her surprisingly forgiving muggle boyfriend as she had not revealed her magical status. Still she had looked lovely as one of the two bridesmaids, the other one being Ginny.

There were also a few members from the Order, Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, Lee Jordan among others. Two of Ophelia's St Mungo's co-workers had also attended. No one from the Rowle family came to the wedding. Her brother and father were in Azkaban awaiting trial for an array of crimes including treason against the Ministry of Magic and murder.

Ophelia had invited her mother but she had refused to come. She had stopped speaking to Ophelia as soon as Ophelia had told her of their engagement. The exchange had been almost six month previous, just a few weeks after Voldemort's demise. Ophelia has visited her family home for the first time since her father and brother's arrest. She knew she was not going to receive a warm welcome when Mospey almost didn't let her into the house. In the private sitting room, where Ophelia had always felt the most comfortable she and her mother had had a blazing row.

Her mother accused her of betraying the family by helping to heal members of the Order of the Phoenix during the battle of Hogwarts (her membership of the Order of the Phoenix was still a secret as that would still put her in peril with the death eaters who were still being rounded up) and for refusing to testify that her father and brother were fighting against Voldemort. She vehemently refused to lie to save her father's skin. She had told him as much when he had written to her the week before from prison.

Then her mother spotted the engagement ring on her left hand. Her mother screamed at her when Ophelia revealed the identity of her fiancé. They had not spoken since. Two days later she had received a letter from her brother in prison telling her that if he ever got out he would kill both her and Charlie.

She had written to her grandmother to tell her that she was marrying Charlie. Her Grandmother sent a short and cold reply, saying that she hoped Ophelia was happy, but that she had broken her family's hearts. On the same day that her Grandmother wrote to her she received a handmade engagement card from Mopsey, which made her cry for over an hour.

Charlie had been wonderful through it all. He was patient, compassionate and kind. He has taken an extended period off of work to mourn his brother, support his family and to spend time with Ophelia. His proposal so soon after the fall of the Dark Lord and the loss of his brother had surprised her. He proposed while they were playing Quidditch together in the orchard next to the Burrow on a Saturday afternoon. He had hidden the ring inside the snitch. He had told her life was too short and that he was done with waiting. As soon as she had said yes he had rushed them both to the ground to tell a delighted George and Mr Weasley, and a rather apathetic Mrs Weasley.

Ophelia had felt like she was walking on clouds for days afterwards. Even after she told her family of her engagement the thought of the wedding settled any pain the estrangement caused.

With the dementors back under the control of the Ministry the dark fog over the UK had lifted. Witches and wizards were coming out of hiding, the ministry had torn down all of the tributes to blood purity promoted by the Dark Lord. The overwhelming feeling in the wizarding community was relief and joy, mixed with some anger.

During their engagement Ophelia and Charlie had spent as much time together as they could. Ophelia had been working in St Mungos, but now the war was over it was less busy and she could finally leave work on time and take days off. Charlie was spending much of his time helping George with Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George had coped admirably with the loss of his twin but Charlie taking on much of Fred's work in the short term had eased the pressure on George.

They spent a lot of time together, locked into Ophelia's flat, enjoying each other's company but they also spent much of their time at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family. It was one of the happiest times of Ophelia's life in spite of the loss of her family. Now she was Ophelia Weasley and she had a new family. She arranged to go wedding dress shopping with Amory. The night before she invited Mrs Weasley along. Mrs Weasley seemed surprised but, having only one daughter, was pleased to be involved, in spite of her hesitation about the identity of the bride.

The honeymoon had been the best time of Charlie's life. Every day since they had said "I do" Charlie couldn't believe his luck. When they had got engaged he had kept thinking back to their time at Hogwarts and thinking about how lucky he was to be marrying his best friend. He had known he had wanted to marry her since they had spent Christmas together in Romania and when the war was over and it became a possibility that they could actually be together he started to think about proposing.

However he would not have proposed as soon as he did if it had not been for his brother George who reminded him one evening that life was too short to waste it and revealed that he and Fred had already known about their relationship and had been routing for them. The next day he had bought an engagement ring. His mother was not that impressed. She had warmed to Ophelia once they had went wedding dress shopping together. However, it did not eleviate her mistrust of Ophelia because of her family and Ophelia's date with Antonin Dolohov, who had helped to murder Charlie's uncles. However acceptance was gained by the rest of the family quickly and he had hope his mother would come around.

The morning of his wedding Charlie was standing in the bedroom he had used to share with Bill straightening his dress robes when his mother had walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You look very handsome." She said coming up behind him and fixing his collar.

"Thanks Mum."

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No. Not even a little bit." He replied with a smile.

"It has all moved very quickly." Molly replied.

Charlie had turned around and grabbed his mother's hands and kissed the backs of both of them. "Mum, I have loved Ophelia since I was 11 years old. This doesn't feel quick for me." He said it gently, desperate to explain.

She nodded, "you are sure about her." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Charlie had hugged his mum. He was sure she would come round and looked forward to the day she did.

In the meantime he was delighted to be married to his dream girl.

"Last night of the honeymoon Ophelia Weasley." Charlie said, as they walked hand in hand down the beach.

"Yes, it is my husband." Ophelia replied, "but I am looking forward to going back and moving into our new home tomorrow."

"Me too." Charlie replied, kissing her on the cheek. Their new home was a cosy three bedroom thatched cottage in the Devon, not far from the Burrow. It was the country retreat Ophelia needed and was close to Charlie's family. Ophelia had purchased the property using savings a month before the wedding. They had already moved all of their furniture and most of their posessions to the house. They would do the rest the day after they got home.

They smiled at each other as they walked toward the rest of their lives, hand in hand.

 **Fin.**


End file.
